


Destino Innamorato (Destiny In Love) *Updated*

by JudyOct98



Series: Tides of Change [1]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Baby-fic, F/M, lots of sex - you've been warned!, romance on the high seas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 61,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27959324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudyOct98/pseuds/JudyOct98
Summary: A continuation of “The Storm.” Please read before this.Kathryn and Chakotay embark on their extended honeymoon sail to Italy with lots of adventure and romance.Rated: NC-17 – lots of sex, be forewarned, but they’re honeymooners….
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway, Tom Paris/B'Elanna Torres
Series: Tides of Change [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047655
Comments: 13
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters are being updated for some grammer issues per my reader's comments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the rest are currently being updated for grammer issues, per my reader's comments.

Meeting You Was Fate…  
Becoming Your Friend Was A Choice  
Falling In Love With You Was Beyond My Control.  
\- Anonymous

Destino Innamorato (Destiny In Love)

By: J.A. Greene

Chapter 1

One Week Later

After Kathryn and Chakotay spent a couple of nights at the local hotel, she told him she needed to go home to grab more clothes and suggested he also get more for the trip.

He agreed, but before leaving the marina, Tom and B’Elanna returned with the boat, claimed it was fun but she was starting to get sick, probably since she was pregnant.

Before they all left, they went out to lunch and both stared at Kathryn and Chakotay while waiting for their drinks and food.

“Okay, fess up” Tom said, “both of you.”

“What are you talking about?” Chakotay asked.

“Come on, Chakotay,” said B’Elanna. “You both are obviously still hiding something, other than eloping in front of us when you docked a few days ago.”

The waitress returned with their drinks of beer and wine. Once she left, Kathryn sighed, “well, we might as well tell you. Chakotay and I wanted to hold off a little longer, but –”

“- But –” prompted Tom.

Both looked at each other, then Chakotay sighed, “Kathryn’s pregnant –”

Tom snorted with a chuckle, “I knew it!”

“Congratulations!” B’Elanna said. Then said softly, “this is why you both decided to tie the knot? Right?”

“B’Elanna!” Kathryn said shocked, Chakotay laughed. She glanced at him and then leaned forward, “no, but in fact, Chakotay’s pretty damn good in bed –” Tom then grabbed his cloth napkin and began laughing, she took Chakotay’s hand. “But, that’s not the only reason, we actually love each other very much.”

“Oh god! That was great!” Tom chortled, “I didn’t need to know that much.”

“Satisfied?” Chakotay asked them, picking up her hand kissing it softly.

Once they all calmed down, B’Elanna said, “so wait a minute, you both plan on taking this long sail to Italy, how long will that take?”

“We estimate about six or eight months,” Kathryn said, “with the ports we stop at and supplies.”

“But, you’re how far along?”

Kathryn shrugged, “almost two months, the Doctor will give me a more accurate time when we see him tomorrow.”

B’Elanna leaned back in her chair, “are you sure that’s wise? I mean what about your morning sickness? Won’t the rocking of the boat make it worse?”

“I think the Doctor,” Kathryn said, “should be able to provide what I need for anti-nausea medicine.”

“Oh I can hear him now protesting you going on this trip,” Tom said, “And, what about the dog? That’s a long time to keep her on the water.”

“That’s true,” Chakotay agreed. “We shouldn’t take her Kathryn.”

She nodded, “I know. I realized that too. Maybe I could ask Mark to keep her until we get to Italy.”

The waitress returned with their food and they all started to eat. Once done, Kathryn and Chakotay returned to the boat to get Molly and left to the transport station to go back to her house to spend a couple of days, visit the Doctor and to go shopping for him.

=/\=

Once they got to her house, she showed him around, he pulled her against him once they were in her bedroom, “nice house,” he said deeply and kissed her.

She responded clinging to him, she felt her spine tingle with desire and she groaned tilting back her head as he kissed behind her ear and worked his way to her throat.

Then she remembered, “Chakotay –” she groaned, he moaned his response, he was working towards the opening to her shirt. “I’ve got to make a few – calls,” her shirt was slowly unbuttoned and being parted. She gasped lifting her head, “wait!”

He gazed at her, his eyes filled with the passion he was feeling. “The calls can wait, my love,” he said as he reached up cupping her face. “I think this is more important, we need to christen this room first.”

Kathryn sighed, she could feel his hardness against her. “Your right,” she said and kissed him passionately. He responded and lifted her into his arms walking over and deposited her on the bed. She took her shirt off and kicked her shoes off, he pulled his own shirt off. Then he reached down to her light trousers and began to pull them off.

“You’re so beautiful!” he said and leaned over kissing her deeply, as their tongues meshed. He reached behind her releasing her bra and pulled it away and began kissing down her, placing soft warm kisses along the way. He got to her abdomen and lingered there gently, knowing his child was growing inside her. He could also smell her arousal and she moaned when he pulled her panties down and off and lowered his mouth onto her, she gasped.

“Chakotay!” she groaned, feeling his tongue dip inside her and around her nub. She could feel her climax building and gripped the bedcovers, “don’t stop!” She then felt her release and cried out arching her hips off the bed, he then crawled up her laying against her kissing her again. She tasted herself on him and groaned, “I love you so much.”

He then gazed at her, “I love you,” he said tenderly. “I’m so happy, Kathryn.”

She smiled, “so am I,” and reached down still feeling him in his pants. “Umm, take these off please, we’re not done.”

He grinned, “your wish is my command,” and pulled away from her and unbuckled his belt and undid his pants. He pulled off his shoes at the same time and then his trousers and shorts. His erection greeted her and he crawled back on her as she wrapped her legs around his waist, inviting him closer. He kissed her again deeply as he adjusted himself against her and slid inside her, they groaned in the pleasure of it. 

“Yes!” she sighed. “About time!”

He chuckled and began to move slowly against her, “and you wanted to wait –”

She clung to him, guiding him deeper, “I’m happy you changed my mind!” He kissed her throat and then rolled her above him as she sat up, still moving her hips against him. He reached up cupping her breasts, keeping her buds hard, she groaned feeling her body tremble. She leaned down kissing him, the pressure was building and she groaned, “I want you –”

“ – You have me,” he groaned.

“No,” she said, “harder –” he understood and then held her waist and rolled her beneath him and rose up beginning to move harder, she cried out. “Better?”

“Yes,” she said harshly and he started to feel his own release and her muscles were beginning to tighten around him. He began to pound harder into her groaning and she cried out. She raised her hips tighter to him and then felt her release. She keened, clinging to him as his release came, his life pouring into her and he gasped and slowed collapsing against her. She held him and kissed his shoulder while he buried his face in her damp neck and hair. “That was fantastic –”

He lifted his head gazing at her, “yes, it was. I had to live up to your expectation of me being great in bed.”

She stared up at him, then it dawned on her, she groaned, “I can’t believe I actually said that to them!”

He nodded, “I know and neither could they. I thought Tom was going to fall off his chair,” and laughed, she did as well. He then lay beside her, she curled against him, and he stroked her back. “So, who do you need to call?”

She sighed, “well, Admiral Hayes to let him know I’m taking a leave of absence indefinitely. Then I need to find someone who can install an emergency transporter on the boat, just in case.”

He looked at her, “for what?”

She reached up touching his face, “in case something happens to us on the boat or something happens to the boat while at sea.”

He thought for a moment, “that’s not a bad idea.”

“I thought so to,” she said and she then sat up slowly. “Come on, I’ll make those calls and you can start dinner,” and slid off the bed finding her panties and bra. She pulled them back on, he sat up watching her pull her shirt on and start buttoning it up.

“Okay,” he said and reached out pulling her to him. “Just leave your pants off please.”

She smiled, “why?”

Chakotay leaned in kissing her clothed breasts, she sighed, “you know why,” he breathed her in.

She sighed, “oh, I see. So you can fuck me easier after dinner –” 

He grabbed her backside, “that’s the idea, my wife –”

Kathryn groaned, “oh my god! Chakotay, then hurry up!” She forced herself out of his arms and pulled away heading downstairs to make those calls.

=/\=

Kathryn called Hayes first, who congratulated her on her expectancy and marriage to Chakotay. He also understood wanting her leave of absence and told her to stay safe on her long sail and to contact him once the baby’s born.

She then found someone to install the emergency transporter on the boat the next day and arranged to meet them before her appointment with the Doctor in the late morning. It was then she remembered to call Mark about taking Molly for an extended period.

“No problem, Katie,” he said, with a smile. “I’m happy you and Chakotay worked it all out –”

“And then some,” she replied and then sighed. “I’m so happy Mark, and now that we married and I found out I’m pregnant. It’s all come full circle.”

“It has, but sailing around the world?” he agreed, “You both had better be careful.”

She nodded, “we will. We’ve got a route already planned, we also plan on stopping to enjoy the locations, and also we’ll be keeping in touch with the Doctor and the Paris’.”

“Okay, far be it from me to question your preparation for a long trip.” he said,” She laughed, “so, when do you leave?”

She sighed, “in two days hopefully. I’ve got to see the Doctor tomorrow, see that transporter is installed and Chakotay needs clothes, plus some provision shopping to stock up.”

He nodded, “so just let me know when to pick Molly up.”

“I will,” she said, “bye,” and cut the call. She sat for a moment in thought until she could smell dinner from the kitchen. Her whole body tingled with desire for her new husband.

She wasn’t sure if it was the hormones from the pregnancy or just her insatiable desire for him once they made amends after their time on the boat, after she helped him recuperate from his injuries and trauma of being a prisoner in a Cardassian work camp for the last two years.

Right now, she didn’t care, because Chakotay had her at constant state of arousal since that stormy night at sea, when he ended up saving her life when she fell overboard in attempt to get Molly inside the stormy deck and their passion exploded after their two years apart and their miscommunicated breakup after Voyager came home.

His lovemaking that first time had been rough, he took her before she realized it and clung to him as he pounded his anger and frustration into her, then after he apologized and told her about his time as a prisoner, the injuries he sustained and how he was glad she didn’t go on the dig because she’d been killed or a prisoner herself.

From then on the tenderness and love returned fully by making passionate love again that evening and each day after that. When she discovered she was pregnant before they returned to San Francisco and he asked her to marry him, and she didn’t hesitate in answering.

“Kathryn!” Chakotay called, “dinner’s ready!”

“Coming!” she called and stood up walking into the kitchen. He had a couple of plates set out on her kitchen table and a large pot in the center, some warm bread and a couple of side dishes. She sighed, “so, what’d you stir up?”

“Just a pot of spaghetti,” he replied, and kissed her as she walked over to him. “With a side of broccoli for me and some meat sauce for you. And some garlic bread.”

“Smells wonderful,” she purred, pulling him into a deeper kiss. He wrapped her tighter to him and she tangled a leg around his, he could feel her desire building and reached under his shirt feeling his warmth.

“Kathryn,” he murmured. “I think we’d better eat first.”

She then looked at him, “your right. I’m starting to get hungry.”

“Sit down,” he said, pulling away and led her over to the table and pulled out her chair. She sat down and then he did, “so, how’d the calls go?”

“Really good,” she replied, as he put the pasta on her plate and she helped herself to the sauce. “No wine?”

“I wasn’t sure,” he said, “considering you’re pregnant.”

“Just one glass to go with this perfect dinner, please,” she insisted.

Chakotay sighed, “okay, just one,” and he stood up to go the replicator and she reached out and pinched his backside. He turned, “ouch! Kathryn!” She just smiled sweetly and blew him a kiss, “you’re insatiable.”

“Better hurry up,” she said. He blushed and walked away, “I can’t help it Chakotay, for some reason I just want you all the time.”

He returned with two glasses of white wine, “same here, my love.” Then sat down, “but, I’ve noticed how – bold you’ve become lately.”

She sipped her wine and ate some bread, she shrugged, “I know. But, I’m not sure if it’s just how I feel for you or my raging hormones.”

“I don’t mind,” he said, with a twinkle in his eyes. “Just not in public, especially with our crew –”

She then giggled some, “Tom’s reaction was priceless though! But, can you imagine Harry’s?”

He nodded, “I think Harry would have turned bright red –”

“ – Only if he caught us,” she stated, “going at it right in front of him –”

“Kathryn!” he said, she laughed. “I hope not,” and shook his head, trying to eat. 

“I’m sorry,” she finally said, after finishing her plate and drained her wine. She watched him for a few moments as he finished his own. “Done?”

Chakotay looked at her, he could see the passion brewing in her eyes. “I think so,” and she smiled. He watched her stand up and step over to him, he turned to her. “Come here, my wife.”

Kathryn’s heart beat faster at those words, how she loved hearing him say them. So she then sat down on his legs straddling him, they wrapped their arms around each other. She kissed him lovingly, then sighed, “I love hearing you say that. I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” he said tenderly and began unbuttoning her shirt, as he did, he lightly touched her skin, feeling it grow flush. Once he reached her bra, he reached behind and unhooked it, releasing her breasts. Not waiting, he slid his hands underneath and cupping them gently, her buds already hardened. She sighed arching her back as he lowered his mouth taking one and savoring it, her arousal grew hotter.

“Yes!” she whispered and he stood up with her legs around his waist. He walked them over to the nearest wall pressing her up against it, she unbuttoned the rest of her shirt and he slid his hand down pushing her panties to the side and plunged a couple of fingers inside her feeling her heat, “oh yes!”

He couldn’t wait anymore and removed his hand and unfastened his pants releasing himself and positioned himself against her and thrust up into her. She groaned in the pleasure with him, “you’re so beautiful!” and kissed her deeply as their tongues meshed and he pounded into her, her body thumping against the wall.

Kathryn’s arousal and climax built and she cried out feeling her body tighten around his and bit into his shoulder as he pounded harder into her, holding her backside tightly. “Oh fuck, yes, I love you!” Suddenly her climax rolled over her and she cried out gasping as he gasped holding her slowing.

He stood there with his face in her neck and kissed it gently. He then said, “such language Kathryn.”

She laughed holding him and felt him slip out of her and she lowered her legs to the floor. She gazed up at him, her face flush from her passion and hair mussed, “I can’t help it, you make me say it.”

He kissed her gently, “I’m happy I do. It’s just a surprise when you do.”

Kathryn smiled, “you haven’t heard anything yet,” and pulled away from him. “It’s late, want to join me in the tub?”

Chakotay followed her for a moment, “no, you go ahead. Let me clean up from dinner and I’ll be right up.”

She glanced back at him, Molly sat nearby. “Can you feed Molly, please? She likes the chicken and salmon selection in the replicator.”

He nodded, “anything else?”

“Let her outside once she’s done,” she replied.

“Okay,” he said, with a sigh. “What else?”

“Hurry up,” she said seductively. “Once I’m done with my bath, I’ll be ready for you again.”

He felt his arousal stir again, “I’ll be right there!” She winked and went upstairs, he looked at Molly. “Come on girl!” She barked running over to him, he produced her plate of food from the replicator and set it on the floor. White she ate, he cleaned up from dinner. Right before he was done, Molly was finished and he let her out into the backyard.

Once he was done, Molly came walking back inside wagging her tail. He closed the door, “go lay down, girl. We’ll see you in the morning,” and turned off the lights heading upstairs. She whined staring up at him from the stairs, he looked down at her, “come in the room later,” she gave a small bark and went over to the long sofa and laid down.

Chakotay found Kathryn just toweling off from her bath. Her hair was clipped up behind her and she turned to him holding the towel loosely around her. He grinned at her beauty, “do you know what this reminds me of?”

She thought for a moment, “I seem to remember another tub and getting interrupted by a monkey.”

He moved closer, he nodded, “yes and I was in our cabin when you called me outside and I ran outside with a light to look in the trees.”

“And all I did was talk about that monkey –” she smirked

“ – That’s when I saw you just in that towel,” he said. “Do you know what I was thinking?”

Kathryn turned to him, “oh, I know what you were thinking!”

He chuckled, “I know, but do you know what else?” She shook her head. “That’s when I fell completely in love with you.”

Kathryn felt her eyes burn with tears, “oh, Chakotay –” her voice full of emotion. He then pulled her to him, “and then what do I go do? Run into the cabin and put on the ugliest robe I had!”

He nodded, “I know, but it didn’t stop me from I felt or how much I wanted you.”

“Really?” she asked, he nodded. She reached up and kissed him, he wrapped his arms around her, she let go of the towel wrapping her arms around him. She looked at him, “I was scared. I should have let it all happen then –”

“You weren’t ready,” he said and then lifted her up in his arms. She was nude in his arms and didn’t care, he carried her out to the bed. “But, I’m happy you came around.”

“So am I,” she said, as he lay her on the bed. He started to get undressed, “and now we’re married and have a baby on the way.”

“That’s the best part,” he agreed, fully undressed, he crawled onto the bed and lay against her. He kissed her gently as she wrapped her legs around his waist, opening herself to him, feeling his erection against her. He gazed at her, “I love you,” he said softly.

“I love you,” she said and slid her hands down to his backside, “now make love to me.”

“Oh yes,” he said and joined them deeply. They continued to make love late into the night and then fell asleep afterwards. Molly came upstairs finding them asleep and lay down on the floor next to Kathryn and went back to sleep.

The next morning, Chakotay woke to shower and start breakfast, letting Kathryn sleep more. She woke to the fresh smell of coffee and bacon. “Hmm,” she groaned and lifted her head finding Chakotay gone. Suddenly Molly bounded through the door and sat before her and kissed her nose. She laughed, “good morning, girl. Did he send you up to get me?” She barked, “okay, I’m coming,” and slowly sat up. “And I’m hungry too,” she stood up and picked up her robe off a nearby chair and pulled it on, tied it and they went downstairs.

She found he’d made her bacon and eggs with toast and orange juice. He also had eggs, but with a side of cantaloupe and juice. They ate breakfast and she went to shower quickly and dress because they had to meet the contractor for the transporter on the boat.

Once they got there, Kathryn discussed with the contractor what she was looking for and he said it’d only take a few hours. She thanked him and told him they’ll be back later in the day.  


Both then took a transport to Starfleet Medical to meet up with the Doctor.

=/\=

The Doctor saw them immediately, thrilled to see Chakotay again as well.

“Both of you look wonderful!” he said, after embracing them. He grinned, “I guess the sea does wonders for your health.”

“It certainly does,” Kathryn said smiling.

“And let me offer my congratulations,” he added. “I heard you finally got married –”

“ – I guess you talked to Tom,” Chakotay said.

“He couldn’t wait to spill the information,” the Doctor said. He then sighed, “so, you’re both here for a checkup? Captain, what’s up? You never volunteer for a checkup.”

She sighed, “well, Doctor, here’s the thing. Chakotay and I are about to go on a long sea voyage and I’m pregnant –”

The Doctor grinned, “congratulations again!” Then it dawned on him, “but, what about your duties?”

“I’ve taken an indefinite leave of absence,” she said.

“I see,” he said. “But, how long’s the trip?”

“We’re estimating about six to eight months,” Chakotay replied. “We’re leaving from San Francisco and sailing to Naples, Italy.”

“Now that’s crazy!” he stated. “Captain, being pregnant on such a long voyage, the boat rocks, you’ll be lucky to hold your lunch down –”

“ – Doctor! I’ll be fine,” she said, “I promise, but I’m going to need some anti-nausea meds just in case.”

He stared at them, then sighed, “okay, I know I’m not going to be able to talk you out of this.” He paused, “well, then both of you get into an exam robe so I can check you out.”

“Thank you,” Kathryn said and he gave them each a blue smock to change into.

Once both were ready for him, he returned and had her get on the biobed. His nurse joined him to assist. While he scanned Kathryn, he informed them the baby was healthy and Kathryn was as well.  


“You said six to eight months for this trip?” he said

“Yes,” Chakotay said.

“Well, I insist you call me each week to tell me how your faring,” he said, “I’m going to give you the anti-nausea meds, vitamins, a medical tricorder, among a few other necessities. Now, would you like to know the sex of your baby?”

“You can tell already?” Kathryn asked.

“Of course,” he replied.

She looked at Chakotay, “what do you think?”

“If you want to,” he said.

“It’d help us get ready,” she said and then looked at the Doctor. “Yes, please.”

“Okay,” he said and sighed, “congratulations, it looks like it’s going to be girl.”

Kathryn gripped Chakotay’s hand, “a girl, we’re going to have a girl!” He kissed her hand, “how far along am I?”

“It looks like just over two months,” the Doctor said. He closed the tricorder, “okay, Captain, you’re done.” She nodded and sat up, “your turn commander –” 

“Just Chakotay,” he said.

“Fine,” he said, as Kathryn slid off the bed. Chakotay then sat on it and waited for the Doctor to get ready. He said, “so, how’s the leg? I got your medical records from Dr. Bashir who recorded he treated an old break.”

“It’s fine,” he replied. “I haven’t had any pain for a couple of months.”

The Doctor nodded running the scanner over him, “it looks good. Your also back to your regulation weight, very good.” He closed the tricorder, “you both are in excellent health.”

“That’s good to hear,” Kathryn said.

“And, I’ll see you both in Naples for this baby,” he told them

“I’d love that,” she smiled.

“But, it still makes me,” he said, “leery about you being out there.”

“Doctor I understand,” she said, “Maybe knowing an emergency transporter’s being installed on the boat now will help? Just in case.”

“Well that’s better,” he sighed. They smiled, “okay, both of you can get dressed and meet me out front to get your supplies.”

“Thanks, Doc,” Chakotay said, he walked out. “I know he was going to give us a hard time, but wow.”

She pulled on her skirt under her gown, “he just cares about us.”

“I know,” he said, pulling the gown off and pulled his shirt over his head. She pulled her shirt on, “let’s go shopping for some more clothes.”

“Sounds good,” she said and kissed him lightly. He took the opportunity to pinch her backside, she cried out, “payback, huh?”

“Wait till we’re home,” he said grinning, and they walked out of the Doctor’s office.

The Doctor sent them off with a large bag of supplies, meds, vitamins, a medical tricorder and a dermal regenerator. They thanked him and left.

From there they went shopping for clothes, from summer shorts and tops, bathing suits, pants, a couple of light coats if it got cold at all, new deck shoes. So they didn’t have to carry it all, they had them delivered to the boat later in the day.

Chakotay also wanted to go to a market to stock up on fresh fruits and vegetables, breads, spices and some meats for Kathryn. They were also delivered to the boat.

After a quick lunch, they headed back to the boat to put their purchases away. The contractor was just finishing up the installation, he showed them the transporter controls that were next to the exterior sensor controls, but to beam out, they could stay inside or go out on deck.

They thanked him and he left. Once he left, they started organizing their clothes, putting the extra into the spare room, cleared a storage closet out for the stuff from the market and put the perishables into a cold stasis unit.

When they were finished, they secured everything and headed home for their last night on land.

=/\=

Once home, Kathryn wanted to spend time with Molly until Mark picked her up in the morning before they left. So while she played outside in the backyard with her, Chakotay made dinner.

He also answered a call from Tom who insisted in seeing them off tomorrow. When Kathryn came in with Molly he told her, she it was fine, it was nice getting closer to them.

After dinner, they made gentle love before bed and fell asleep early.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning, they woke early for breakfast, showered and dressed. Kathryn made the bed, Chakotay let Molly outside and Kathryn started to close everything up.

When Mark showed up for Molly, they thanked him again. Kathryn hugged her dog and watched them leave. They then grabbed their coats and locked the house up and took a transport to the marina to prep the boat for departure.

While they were still pre-tripping, the Paris’ and the Doctor showed up, who still hadn’t seen the boat. They let them board, but B’Elanna sat down because her own pregnancy wasn’t allowing much movement.

“This is nice!” The Doctor said, admiring the interior cabin, as he walked around. “I’ve never been on a boat.”

“It works for us,” Kathryn said, and sat down as well. She watched Chakotay moving around, the sail was already up and the sensors running, as well as the deep water sonar. “Are we almost ready?”

“About 10 minutes,” he replied and stepped out onto the deck.

“So, what’s your first stop?” Tom asked.

“We’re stocked well for a month,” Kathryn said, “We should be in Mexico by then, I think Acapulco.”

“Well, call us when your there,” B’Elanna said.

“We will,” she said.

“Where else do you plan on stopping?” Tom asked.

“Let’s see after Mexico,” Kathryn said, “we’re going through the Panama Canal –”

“ – Cool!” Tom said excited. “Call me during that so I can watch.”

Kathryn nodded, “then after that, somewhere in the Caribbean, probably Aruba. Then a couple of other islands before heading to the Atlantic.”

“Sounds like fun!” B’Elanna said. “Hopefully by then this bundle will be here.”

“Please let us know,” Kathryn said with a smile. Chakotay stepped back inside, “are we ready?”

“As ever,” he replied, she stood up. “Okay, unless your going with us, get off!” He told the Doctor, Tom and B’Elanna.

“No problem,” B’Elanna said, as Tom helped her up. “Good luck, have fun,” and embraced them both. Tom shook their hands and the Doctor waved as Kathryn and Chakotay walked out on the deck with them.

Once they were back on the deck, Chakotay pulled the anchor and released the ropes. Kathryn stood at the wheel backing the boat out of the slip with the motor.

As they pulled further away, the Paris’ and the Doctor waved again to them as the boat turned and followed the buoys on the right side heading out to sea after passing under the Golden Gate Bridge.

The first few weeks on the Voyager II, the sea was calm as they sailed along the southern California coast. Each night they anchored a few miles off shore and watched the sunset. Their evenings were romantic with plenty of lovemaking and sometimes swimming.

One afternoon, as they were closer to Mexico, Kathryn was swimming near the boat when two small dorsal fins surfaced nearby.

Chakotay was watching from the deck, he stood up, “Kathryn! Fins!”

She treaded water spinning around and then spotted them coming closer, after a moment she heard a little chirp and smiled. One of them came closer and surfaced, she laughed, “well, hello there!”

A dolphin chirped again and then the other one surfaced. Chakotay grinned seeing his wife surrounded not by two, but six dolphins suddenly. “Looks like you’ve got company!” he laughed.

Kathryn was stroking the nose of one, she nodded, “looks that way. Come in Chakotay, I think they want to play.”

“Coming,” he said and pulled off his shirt, he already had his swim trunks on. Then he slipped off his sandals and dove over the side and swam over to them.

“Aren’t they beautiful?” she said.

“Oh yes,” he agreed.

“Watch this!” she then grabbed onto the one she was playing with and the dolphin pulled away with her holding onto the fin. He laughed watching her, he could hear her laughter.

He then did the same to another one and was immediately pulled away holding onto the fin.

They spent most of the afternoon swimming with the pod, and as the sun started to set, they started to swim off and away. Kathryn and Chakotay still treaded water laughing. “That was so fun!” she said.

“Yes, it was,” he said and pulled her to him kissing her. She responded tasting of the sea water and sunshine. “Come on, let’s get back on the boat,” and they swam over to the ladder hanging over the side and began to climb on board.

Once back on the deck, they dried off. The sun was still warm and it was enough to warm them back up. “So, how many days in Acapulco should I reserve for?”

He sat on the nearby deck chair and shrugged, “how about two or three days?” She nodded, “and I want you to get checked at the clinic while we’re there.”

“Chakotay, I’m fine,” she said.

He reached out pulling her over to him, “I know, but I’m just worried –”

“ – The Doctor said I’m fine,” she said. “The morning sickness hasn’t even started yet,” and sighed, “and it’s something I’m not looking forward to.”

“Kathryn,” he said, she sat down on his legs. “Please, just appease me. I promise we won’t have to see a doctor at every port.”

She stared at him, then sighed, “okay,” and he kissed her tenderly. She wrapped her arms around him, their tongues meshed sweetly and his hand slid down inside her wet suit caressing her back. She pulled away smiling and then slid her arms out from the top letting it fall to her waist.

“Your so beautiful,” he whispered and reached up cupping her damp and warm breasts. Her buds hardened against his palms. He kissed her throat as she tilted back her head and groaned when he took a bud in his mouth savoring it.

“You make me feel,” she whispered, “so good!”

“How about,” he said, working over to the next one, “we spend the night out here?”

Kathryn hummed feeling his other hand slide into the bottom of her suit and seek out her womanhood. She parted her legs some and felt his hand start to stroke her warmth, “oh yes!” She felt him slip two fingers inside her and she groaned, her muscles started tightening around him, it wasn’t enough. “Wait!”

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

“I want you inside me,” she said passionately and stood up removing her suit, he grinned and then stood removing his own swim trunks. His erection greeted her, “well, come here!”

“I’ve got a better idea,” he said. “Get on your knees.”

She then knew what he was going to do, she picked up a pillow and placed it on the deck and kneeled down on it, with her legs slightly apart. She then leaned over on her hands and felt him move behind her, his gentle hand parted her gently and then she felt him slide into her, she groaned in the pleasure, “oh fuck, yes!”

Chakotay realized her language was starting to turn him on and he grabbed her hips and plunged harder into her, she cried out, he groaned, “gods, Kathryn!” He groaned moving harder and faster, she arched her back pressing him deeper, he then leaned closer to her and reached beneath her and found her bud beginning to press and stroke it.

“Don’t stop!” she groaned, she whimpered feeling her orgasm building, and his hand was moving faster as well as his thrusts. Suddenly she felt her body tighten and release, she screamed in the pleasure gasping. “Oh my god!” He plunged harder, bringing his own release closer, she cried out again, feeling another orgasm building. “Oh Chakotay!”

“I love you,” he said and felt his release groaning, she felt her follow and gasped sagging slightly down to the smooth and warm deck. He lay against her holding her, kissing her shoulder.

“I love you, too,” she finally said. “That was great!”

“Yes, it was,” he said and then she turned laying against the deck, he lay against her tenderly stroking her face. “I’ve never been so happy.”

“Me too,” she said and kissed him gently. Then sighed, “but, I’m getting hungry –”

He nodded and smiled, “okay, I hear you. We had a fun afternoon. Let’s get dressed and I’ll start dinner.”

“And, I’ll make us some reservations to stay somewhere,” she said. He then got off her and pulled her to her feet. They picked up their suits, she put the pillow back on the chair and their towels walking naked back into the cabin. “I’m glad nobody from shore can see us like this.”

He pulled her up against him and said softly, “like you’d really care, my love.” And tweaked one of her buds that had risen to the cooler air.

She shivered and turned around, wrapping her arms around him, “maybe your right,” and kissed him gently. She pulled away and walked into the bedroom and came out a few moments later with her robe on. She walked over to her computer and pulled up the local hotels to stay at in Acapulco.

He walked into the bathroom to shower first before making dinner.

She found a nice hotel near the marina and reserved a room for a few nights and a dock for the boat as well. He came out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair combed back. She sighed realizing how lucky she was to have married this incredibly handsome and sexy man, who also was her former first officer.

Chakotay caught her staring at him, he grinned, “what are you staring at?”

“Nothing,” she replied. “I just can’t help thinking how lucky I am that I found you and we’re really together finally.”

“I feel the same,” he said.

“And,” she added with a wink, “that you’re so gorgeous, especially in that towel! I can’t help but think –”

“ – Kathryn!” he said shocked, starting to blush, she laughed. “Will you stop for a moment? I’m going to get dressed.”

As he turned to go into the bedroom she said, “don’t bother! I can handle you walking around like that!”

He chuckled and came back out in a pair of loose shorts, but no shirt. “Yeah, sure. And, we’ll never make it to Italy, because all your thinking of is sex.”

“Surprised?”

He stared at her, “yes! Those seven years in the Delta Quadrant, that was the furthest from your mind.”

“Well not exactly the furthest,” she said, “maybe the third or fourth when we weren’t being harassed or attacked. But, don’t tell me you didn’t think of it too.”

“True,” he said. “There were times I couldn’t help but stare at your ass –” she smiled brightly. “But, there were times I wanted to do more than that–”

“- Do tell!” 

He walked over to the stasis unit and opened it pulling out some vegetables and put them on the small counter. He then reached down and pulled out another hidden counter from underneath and the support leg dropped down to the floor. He put the vegetables on the cutting board and then took a knife to start cutting them.

“Well,” he said, “remember that prehensile plant?”

She laughed, “oh yeah!” She stared at him, “you wanted to then?”

“I thought how perfect,” he replied, “it was with you in that position, if we were more involved – well, I probably would have taken you over your desk.”

She burst out laughing, “oh Chakotay! That would have been something,” and thought for a moment, then started laughing again.

“What now?”

Kathryn stood up, “can you imagine if we really did have sex on my desk, with that plant and say Tuvok walked in -?”

He laughed, “oh yeah, a priceless moment – ” and both started laughing harder. “Do you want chicken or beef?”

She tried to catch her breath, “I guess chicken.”

He nodded and turned pulling out a piece of chicken, “we’re getting low on food.”

“Well, once we dock tomorrow we can go shopping,” she said.

“Sounds good,” he said and she walked over opposite him and he smiled, “your so beautiful Kathryn.”

“I feel it all because of you,” she said, and leaned over and kissed him, he responded. She then pulled away, “I’m going to get dressed.”

“Okay,” he said, as she turned away. “Wear something sexy.”

“I’ll find something,” she said and walked into the bedroom.

Kathryn put on a sheer, short peach nightie with a deep-V in front and trimmed in white lace with matching panties. He approved, and once done with dinner, she asked him if he really wanted to sleep out on the deck, he said fine, long as there’s no rain in the forecast.

She checked and said no, but it might be a little cool. So they got some extra blankets and pillows and made a comfortable padded bed on the deck. He also got them each a glass of Anterian Cider and sank down next to her under the blankets.

They stared up at the star filled sky, she leaned against him. “Do you miss being, out there Chakotay?” she asked.

“I don’t know maybe a little,” he replied, “but it’s not the same without our family.”

She sighed, “I know. Maybe someday we’ll go back, but right now, I’d rather stay here with you.”

“I agree,” he said and leaned over kissing her gently.

They finished their drinks and then lay down, she curled into his arms falling asleep looking up at the stars.

Although they slept most of the night on deck, the temp dropped lower and some fog rolled in. She decided she couldn’t stay anymore and woke Chakotay up to be back inside the bed.

They woke a few hours later to the sun streaming through the portholes and hearing some seagulls. He kissed her awake, “would you like some breakfast?”

“Not right now,” she groaned, “we don’t have to check in until after 1500 hours.”

“Okay,” he said, “it’ll only take a few hours to get there.” So then he snuggled alongside her, he slid his hand up and inside her nightie to cup a breast. She moaned, her bud hardened against his palm and he kissed her neck and worked his way down to her shoulder.

Kathryn felt her arousal as it traveled down her lower body. She then rolled onto her back and he kissed her deeply, she slid her hands up his bare back and into his hair gripping it.

Chakotay slid his hands down to her nightie and pulled it over her head tossing it. He kissed slowly down her taking a bud into his mouth savoring it gently as she held his head. He worked over to the other one and then worked lower, where his daughter was growing inside her and then he pulled her panties off and he could smell how aroused she was.

He pushed the blanket off them and she opened her legs when he placed his mouth down on her. She groaned arching her back gripping the sheets, “oh yes!”

“Say it Kathryn,” he said gently, as he explored her with his tongue and felt her shudder.

“Oh Chakotay!” she groaned, “oh fuck, yes!” And cried out feeling her body shudder.

He then lay against her kissing her deeply, he gazed at her, “just so you know,” she sighed in the desire. “I love it when you talk dirty.”

She smiled, “really?” She wrapped her legs around him.

He nodded, “it really turns me on,” and he joined them deeply. She clung to him, “talk dirty to me.”

She groaned in the pleasure, feeling him moving slowly into her, letting the pressure build. “Okay –” she sighed. “Just fuck me harder please –”

He began to move harder into her, “oh Kathryn!”

“You make me so hot!” she whimpered. “I’ll never stop wanting you!”

“I love you,” he groaned and then rolled her above him as he took her hands, as she moved above him. Her hair fell around her face and his heart swelled as the sunlight reflected off it. “Spirits, you’re so beautiful!”

She smiled and leaned down kissing him deeply. He held her face responding and then rolled her beneath him again. Her muscles were clenching him more and he began to move faster and harder into her.

Kathryn cried out and he kissed her again and she responded and felt her body shudder and groaned into his mouth. He felt her release groaning as his life spilled into her and relaxed against her holding her gently as they caught their breath.

“Hungry?” she asked him softly.

He lifted his head, “a little, are you?”

“Yes!” she said. “Now let’s get up so we can dock.”

“Okay,” he replied and got off her and sat up on the side. She did as well pulling her panties back on and then stood up finding her robe draped over a nearby chair and pulled it on. He stood up with his boxers on and then she raced past him to the bathroom. “Kathryn?” And stood by the bathroom door finding her over the commode. “Are you okay?”

She moaned and nodded, “yes, I think the rocking is starting to get to me.”

He stepped inside and took a glass and filled it with cold water from the sink. The water was calm and the boat wasn’t moving too much. “Well,” he said gently, “I don’t think it’s that,” and knelt down next to her handing her the water.

She glanced at him taking it and drank some, “then what is it?”

“Morning sickness?”

She frowned, “it’s too early for that,” he smiled. “Really Chakotay.”

“Okay,” he said and she started to stand, he helped her up. “Feel better?”

She shrugged, “a little,” and rested against him, he held her gently. “Something light for breakfast please.”

Chakotay tenderly kissed the top of her head, “okay, my love.”

She sighed, “I’ll hurry up so you can use the bathroom.”

“Take your time,” he said gently and she looked up at him, he kissed her gently and stepped out to find something to make.

=/\=

Within the hour after breakfast they pulled anchor and raised the sail heading to Acapulco. Kathryn was feeling better and they caught a nice wind cruising into the harbor and the marina. They found their slip and discovered it was close to the main gate.

After they secured the boat, they grabbed their overnight bags and got off heading to the hotel to check in. Once they were in their room, Kathryn opened the sliding door to a medium sized balcony that overlooked part of the marina.

She sighed and felt his arms slip around her waist kissing her neck gently. “It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”

“Yes, but not as much as you,” he replied.

She turned a little to him, “I’ve married a hopeless romantic –”

“ – Proud of it!” he said with a grin, then said, “it’s what I feel for you Kathryn, practically since the day we met on your bridge.”

Her heart thudded and she reached up cupping the side of his face staring at him. “I think it was destiny to meet like that then, and not because of the Caretaker.”

“Well, he did have a lot to do with it,” he said.

She smiled, “yes, he did,” and kissed him.

He held her and then looked at her, “now it’s time to go.”

“Where?”

“To the clinic,” he replied, she was about to protest, he held his hand up. “No you don’t, remember you promised me yesterday.”

She sighed relenting, “okay, fine. Let’s get this over with,” and he took her hand and they left the room.

When they went to the clinic, the local doctor was expecting them, thanks to their EMH calling in advance to let him know. They weren’t surprised by this, knowing their EMH’s attention to detail.

The doctor checked Kathryn by scanning her and said all was well. Chakotay was relieved, but mentioned the nausea episode in the morning that she had.

“Well, I’m not sure if it was morning sickness,” he said, “it could be a prelude, it’s different for all women.”

“And you didn’t believe me,” Chakotay said looking at her.

“Okay,” Kathryn said and looked at the doctor. “My husband’s an over protective darling –”

The doctor chuckled, “well, that’s wonderful for you. You should have that type of support, especially because this is your first.”

“Anything else?” she asked.

“Just be aware that when it becomes regular,” he told her, “it could happen any time in the next couple of weeks.”

She nodded, “thank you doctor,” and slid off the table. “Can we go?”

“Of course,” he said, “and enjoy your stay here.”

“Thanks,” Chakotay said and took her hand, leading her out.

They found a restaurant soon after that served a good selection of Mexican food with various vegetable dishes. They dined on burritos, refried beans and rice. They also served a good guacamole that Chakotay enjoyed and wanted to buy some to have on the boat.

After desert, they headed back to the hotel with their extra food from the restaurant. Kathryn was sleepy and was ready to call it a night. Once they got back, she changed into a pretty, long pink nightgown and crawled into bed. He got into bed next to her and she curled into him dropping off into a deep sleep.

The next morning they woke and had breakfast, then dressed and headed out to shop for more supplies. While walking along a market street, Kathryn spotted some baby clothes and a few toys. She showed Chakotay who thought they should start getting something.

She also found a few more dresses and clothes, a couple of maternity pants and blouses. Chakotay searched the vegetables and fruits to stock up on, plus some more meats for Kathryn. He also bought some sweet Mexican deserts to bring, like flan and other desserts or snacks he knew they both enjoyed.

They headed back to the boat with their transport loaded down with their purchases and the driver assisted them in bringing them to the boat. Kathryn thanked him and they started to put everything away. While doing so, their comm rang.

Chakotay turned it on to see Tom, “how’d I guess?” he smiled.

“Where have you both been?” Tom asked.

Kathryn walked out of the bedroom hearing him, “we’ve been shopping, if that’s okay with you.”

He grimaced and then sighed, “sorry, but we were getting worried. We’ve been trying to contact you both since last night.”

“Well, we were probably out to dinner or at the hotel. Why?” Chakotay said.

“I thought you were,” he said, “staying on the boat.”

“At sea,” Kathryn said. “But, we’re staying in hotels while in port.”

“Oh, are you in Acapulco?” he said.

“Yes,” she said. “It’s a nice place and so far we’re having a wonderful time. How’s B’Elanna?”

“Grumpy today,” he said. “She’s getting close to delivery. And, how are you?” he asked her.

“I’m fine!” Kathryn said, Chakotay grunted with a shake of his head. “Ignore him, he’s just over protective.”

“That’s nothing new,” Tom said. “Where next?”

“The Panama Canal,” Chakotay said.

Tom sighed, “I really wish I could be there to watch. B’Elanna’s interested too, especially with the engineering side.”

“Tell you what,” Kathryn said, “how about we call you just as we’re about to go through and I’ll turn on the exterior cameras so you could watch.”

“Sounds good!” Tom agreed. “When will you be there?”

“We plan on leaving tomorrow,” she replied, “It’ll take a day or so to get there. Probably Thursday morning.”

“Perfect,” said Tom. “That’s my day off. I’ll let B’Elanna know so she can be here.”

“Sounds good,” she said and they waved as he closed the call. She then turned to Chakotay, “okay, which should I wear tonight for dinner?”

She held up two Mexican dresses, the one on the right was a simple white linen that had a rounded bodice with puffed sleeves, trimmed in white eyelet and had a red sash around the waist.

The one on the left caught his eye, it was a black filmy wrap dress, with a low cut bodice and pink and peach flowers printed on the bodice and capped sleeves and down along the hemline of the dress and accenting the split in the skirt.

“That one,” he said, to the black one. “It’s very pretty and will be very sexy on you. But, wear your hair down.”

She held it against her, “really? I grabbed it on a whim.”

“Great choice,” he said.

She shrugged, “okay –”

“ – And,” he said with a little blush. “Don’t wear any panties underneath –”

“ – Chakotay!” she said shocked, he pulled at his ear, a habit he had and did when he was nervous. “I can’t do that when we’re going to be in public, you can practically see through it.”

“Okay!” he said. “It was just a suggestion.”

She stared at him and then stepped over to him, “tell you what. I need to wear a slip anyway, maybe I’ll figure something out. If not what you want, trust me, when we’re back in the hotel room, I’ll let you fuck me in it there.”

Right then his arousal shot up with her candid talk, he pulled her flush against him to show her what it did. “You can bet on it,” and kissed her deeply and passionately.

She responded and then pulled away, “let’s go back to the room.”

=/\=

When they got back to the hotel, they asked the front desk of a nice Mexican restaurant and was told of one across town. He had the clerk make them a reservation in the next couple of hours and they returned to their room.

While Chakotay showered, Kathryn was contemplating his request. She knew what she could wear, but didn’t pack anything like that. So she went to the room replicator and found the garment there and had it made.

After he came out of the shower, she kissed him sweetly and then took her stuff into the bathroom. He was dressed and waiting when she came out in the dress, her makeup was perfect and her hair was down and brushed over a shoulder and clipped with a pink, large flower.

He whistled seductively, she smiled, “do you like?” And turned around, she was also wearing her regular heels, which made her look commanding again and winked at him.

“Oh yes!” he said. “Wow. Kathryn, that’s gorgeous! Your gorgeous!” She laughed and when she stepped forward, the slit opened revealing a slender leg. “Don’t get mad if my hand wanders under the table tonight.”

“Hmm, I might let you,” she purred, “my darling husband,” and he pulled her tightly up against him, the love and the passion seen in her face and eyes. “You don’t look too bad yourself.”

His hand rested on her backside, “oh, what I’m wearing is boring. When we walk into that restaurant, I’m requesting a private table, my love.”

She kissed him gently and then pulled slowly away taking his hand. “Let’s go then,” and took a sheer black wrap, draping it over her shoulders and they walked out.

=/\=

At the restaurant, they were given a quiet and private table in the far corner of the room, but it still gave them a view of the wandering mariachis performing.

They dined on quesadillas and burritos with margaritas. Kathryn was feeling even more sexy and bolder in what she was wearing and before dessert, she inched closer to Chakotay and under the tablecloth, she stroked his semi-erection. He almost jumped in shock and she just smiled at him.

“Feeling bold?” he asked her quietly.

“Very bold,” she said and then draped a leg over his, and adjusted herself a little so she still looked as if she was still sitting normal. She took his closest hand and brought it under and guided it to the split skirt.

He let her lead his hand under and he found himself feeling her panties, but then she brought his hand lower, where her legs were slightly spread for him and he felt a thin seam in the center and then slowly drew a finger down it, finding it started to part some and he could feel the heat of her arousal and the wetness there.

“Kathryn?” he said shocked at what she had on.

She kissed him deeply, “this is for you, my love.”

Chakotay was so turned on by this, he was glad all this activity under the table was hidden by a tablecloth. So he took his moment and parted the crotch fabric and started to slide a couple of fingers through her wetness and over her already swollen nub.

She gasped, “don’t make any noise, Kathryn,” he whispered, as he worked her over into a climax. He could feel her juices starting to soak his fingers, as he caressed her bud and under the back. She groaned softly. He saw their waiter coming over with their desserts, he smiled at him, “thanks,” he told him as their crepes were placed in front of them.

Kathryn forced a smile at the waiter with a nod and gritted her teeth as his gentle fingers stroked her easily. Once the waiter was out of ear shot, she whispered, “oh, fuck, yes!”

He had all he could do not to laugh, he cleared his throat and leaned towards her, “slide forward some more,” and she glanced at him. Then she adjusted herself so she was at the edge of the chair, “lean back some,” he softly instructed, and she made it look as if she was leaning into him. He then slid his fingers lower to her opening and then plunged one inside.

“Oh my god!” she groaned, as he began to pump his finger slowly into her, she gripped his arm tightly. “I’m coming, oh god!”

Chakotay then kissed her deeply as he kept pumping his finger into her and faster, her angle allowed him to also stroke her bud at the same time. When she came, she cried out into his mouth and their tongues meshed and she wrapped an arm around his neck.

To anyone from a distance in the restaurant, they looked like a much in love couple just making out in a corner.

Kathryn’s breath slowed as she came down from her climax and then she rested her head against his shoulder as he removed his hand and she closed her legs. He grabbed his napkin to wipe his hand and said, “how was that?”

“Oh, great,” she whispered. “Your amazing,” and glanced at him smiling.

“You look,” he said, “flushed and beautiful. Now eat your dessert before the ice cream melts.”

She sighed, “I’m surprised it didn’t with all that heat we just created.”

“True,” he said, starting his own dessert. “But, I can’t wait until we get back to the room.”

“You can’t!” she replied and smiled taking a spoonful of coffee ice cream.

=/\=

When they did finally get back to the room, he pulled her over to the bed and sat down. She reached down unfastening his pants, releasing his erection and knelt in front of him starting to stroke him gently, he groaned and held her head when she leaned forward to take him in her mouth, he groaned again.

Kathryn had to return the favor now, especially with their dinner excitement. When he started to come, she pulled away and straddled him and sank herself down onto him.

He held her hips as she back to rock gently against him. He then reached up pulling her in for a kiss and then pulled the straps down from her dress to stroke her breasts. She moaned and he took a bud into his mouth savoring it.

“You make me so hot!” she moaned.

Chakotay happened to glance in the dresser mirror and caught their reflections and how sexy she looked in her dress, heels and breasts in his hands with her head thrown back as she rocked against him.

“Your incredible!” he said and then wrapped his arms around her and rolled her beneath him beginning to move faster and harder against her, she began to cry out clinging to him, her legs wrapped around his waist. He felt her muscles clench him and she keened arching her back burying her face in his neck. “I love you,” he groaned, as he kissed her neck.

She gasped, “I love you too!” And relaxed as he looked down at her in the moonlight, she reached up touching his face and traced his tattoo. “Only you’ve ever made me feel this open and free to express myself.”

“I’ve never felt this free,” he said tenderly and kissed her gently again as they clung to each other. Then he pulled out of her as he softened and sighed, “how about we change and go to bed? We have to be up to leave tomorrow.”

“Okay,” she said and he rolled off her as she sat up, pulling off her heels and then stood up sliding the rest of the dress off. She walked over and hung it in the closet and then went into the bathroom to wash her face.

After both readied for bed, he pulled her to him as she snuggled against him and they fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning, they showered together and made love before dressing and packed their bags. They had some breakfast in the small café just outside the hotel after checking out and then took a transfer back to the marina.

Once on the boat, they began to pretrip and pulled the sail up on the masthead, she checked the sensors finding clear sea ahead and turned on all them on and he pulled the anchor as she untied the boat from the dock.

“Ready?” he asked.

“Let’s go,” she said, as he stepped up to the wheel and adjusted the lever to back them out, she went to the back to direct him. Once they were turned, they headed south to the Panama Canal.

While en route, Kathryn was checking the weather patterns over in the south Caribbean. She found a report for a pending tropical storm that was building just east of the islands there. It was due to track across part of Puerto Rico and the Virgin Islands, but the coast of Mexico would get some of it and it was due to make landfall just after exiting the canal within a few hours.

She walked back out on deck, noting the beautiful day and warm breeze as he held the wheel. “What’s our cruising speed?”

Chakotay glanced at the digital display, “a nice 15 knots.” She nodded, they were making good time. He noticed her face, “what’s wrong?”

She shrugged, “there a tropical storm brewing in the southern Caribbean, we’ll be meeting up with it by late tomorrow night or the next morning.”

“Okay,” he said. “Well, we should find a safe island to dock at before it comes. What’s the nearest island?”

“Aruba,” she replied.

“Okay,” he said. “Find a dock and hotel, better to be safe.”

“I will,” she said and walked back inside.

The next morning after pulling anchor just outside of the Panama Canal, they headed towards the first lock and waited for clearance. Kathryn turned on the boats exterior camera’s for Tom to watch and as they waited for a larger yacht to clear to the next lock, she called Tom.

He was feeding Miral some lunch, “okay, don’t hang up!” he said. “She’s almost done.”

“It’s going to take most of the day,” Kathryn smiled, “you have plenty of time.”

The Panama Canal is 40 miles long and has a total of 46 locks to pass through. They were entering from the Mira Flores Lock. Since the yacht was already in the second set of locks, they saw a light at the top of the lock turn green and the two leaves opened up and Chakotay powered the boat moving it into place. The leaves closed behind them once they were cleared.

Then the lock slowly began to fill and the boat started to rise up 85 feet above sea level. They started moving down the canal.

“How far along are they?” B’Elanna finally asked, as Kathryn heard her voice over the boats external comm.

Kathryn stepped down inside, “hi, B’Elanna, we just got started. We’re still at the beginning.”

“Where’s the big guy?”

“Piloting the boat,” she replied.

“I’m so jealous!” Tom said. “Sounds like so much fun.”

“Piloting Voyager was more fun, Tom,” she said.

“Maybe,” he said. “How many miles do you have to go?”

“About 40,” she replied. “We won’t be completely through until this evening. And then we’ve got to dock in Aruba quickly because there’s a tropical storm bearing down in the southern Caribbean.”

“What else have you done?” B’Elanna asked.

“A couple of days,” she replied, “before Mexico, we were anchored near shore and while I was swimming, a pod of dolphins came over to enjoy the fun."

“Wow!”

Kathryn laughed, “yeah, it was fun. Chakotay even jumped overboard to swim with them. We spent the afternoon with them.”

“You two are so lucky to be taking the time out for a trip like this,” B’Elanna said.

She nodded, “I know. It’s like an extended honeymoon. It’s been wonderful so far.”

“And any morning sickness?”

Kathryn shook her head, “not yet, but I did have a brief moment and Chakotay brought me to a clinic in Acapulco, the doctor there said it’s just a prelude to the real thing.”

“Have some crackers nearby,” B’Elanna suggested.

“I will, but,” she said, “our EMH supplied lots of vitamins and anti-nausea meds to help.”

“Well, that’s good,” Tom said.

Kathryn then stepped over to the doorway, “how are we doing? Want me to take over so you can talk to B’Elanna and Tom?”

“We’re doing great,” he replied. “It’ll probably take over another hour before we reach the Culebra Cut and then we’ll sail to the next portion, that’s almost six hours.”

“I’ll take over,” she said, “at the next lock, besides Tom and B’Elanna aren’t going anywhere.”

“Okay, my love,” he said with a smile.

A moment later, Tom asked, “is he always that sweet?”

Kathryn stepped back over, “always.”

“I never knew,” he said, “that he had it in him.”

“There’s a lot,” Kathryn said with a smirk, “of things about Chakotay you don’t know –”

“ – Well,” he said, “we definitely know one thing!” B’Elanna elbowed him, “ouch! She’s the one who told us.”

“Listen you two,” she said, “my hormones are all over the place with this pregnancy. What I told you then, stays just between us, okay?”

“We promise, right?” B’Elanna asked him pointedly. “And I know what you mean!”

“I won’t say anything, I promise,” Tom said.

“I’d appreciate it,” Kathryn said.

“Kathryn!” Chakotay called.

She walked back over to the doorway, “it’s going faster than I thought. We’re at the next set of locks.”

“Coming!” she called. “Watch Tom and B’Elanna,” and went outside. She had stepped up to the wheel and they watched as the next locks started to open as the water rose up in the channel.

“That’s cool!” they could hear Tom say excited.

Once the locks were completely open, they sailed through to the next part of the channel. The locks then closed and the boat moved down to the last lock on the Gaillard Cut Locks, they could see the Gatun Lake looming before them.

Just as they reached the last lock, they started to open and crossed into Gatun Lake and once clear, the lock closed behind them.

“Well, there you go,” Chakotay said to Tom and B’Elanna, “It’s going to take us almost another hour to sail down to the next set of locks.”

“Okay Miral’s going to wake up from her nap soon,” B’Elanna said. “And, I’m hungry. I’ll be right back.”

By the time B’Elanna had returned after Miral had woken up and she’d gotten her settled, the boat was passing through the Guan Locks.

Kathryn could see the storm clouds in the distance and she checked the sensors, it was about 20 miles out. The water was also starting to chop some.

“We’d better get there soon,” she told Chakotay.

He wrapped an arm around her waist, “we will, don’t worry.”

“Are you going to make it?” Tom asked.

“Definitely,” Chakotay replied, the pending storm also had kicked the wind up a few more knots. He took the wheel, “we’re gaining speed. We’re hitting 18 knots. We should be at the last locks in about an hour or so.”

Kathryn had went inside and came out with a light jacket on, despite the sun, the air had grown cooler. “Are you cold?” she asked him.

He shook his head, “no, not yet.” They could see a few other boats and yachts ahead of them trying to avoid the storm in order to get someplace safe.

By the time they were approaching Limon Bay, the clouds have moved in closer. B’Elanna was fascinated with how the locks lowered them down three times to get level with the Atlantic Ocean.

“Okay, thanks for letting us watch,” Tom said. “Once you’re safe in Aruba, let us know.”

“Okay have a good night,” she said, and the comm shut off. She walked back out, “do you think we’ll make it?”

“Yes,” he said, gazing at the sensor. “Are the bags packed?”

“Yes,” she replied. “Hopefully the dock’s close.”

Once they could see Aruba, it was about to start raining. The sky was cloudy and dark. Luckily, they were able to find their dock, it was close but located in the outer lanes. They both pulled the sail down and secured it, then Chakotay dropped the anchor, while she tied up the boat.

Thunder rumbled overhead, the water was chopping higher and the boat was rocking hard. Chakotay grabbed their bags and just as they reached the main entrance it started to rain.

“Let’s go!” he said and they ran down to the nearby transport station and asked to be brought to the hotel. The driver was reluctant, Kathryn paid him extra, so the driver had them get in and brought them to the hotel a little over four blocks away.

They thanked him and went into the lobby and was greeted by the desk clerk who checked them in and they took a lift up to the 10th floor.

=/\=

Once inside the room, they removed their wet jackets and clothes. Kathryn pulled out her robe putting it on.

“It’s really coming down!” she said and walked over to the curtains and opened them. The tall palm trees were bending to the wind and she could hear the waves crashing onto the breakers.

Chakotay walked about behind her wrapping her against him, “I know. Are you hungry?”

She glanced at him, “room service?” He nodded, “sure, as long as their still open.”

“Okay,” he replied and kissed her softly. She responded and he pulled away to look at the menu.

The kitchen in the hotel was still open, because the chef decided to stay there during the storm for guests who got hungry. So he ordered up something easy like a plate of various finger sandwiches, a side of pickles, and some potato chips and for dessert, a nice, rich double chocolate brownie for two.

When Kathryn saw it on their small table in the room, she smiled, “now that looks good! In the mood for something sweet?”

He smiled walking over to her, “well, your more than sweet enough for me,” she smirked. “This,” he said, his voice dropped into a seductive tone and picked up a small piece. “Is just the topping,” and offered it to her.

Kathryn stared up at him, “really?” She reached up taking the small piece from him to eat it.

“I didn’t say you could have that –” he said.

She raised her eyebrow in surprise, “I have to ask you to have this?” He nodded, “why?”

“Because I didn’t tell you what it’s for,” he replied.

“Now you’ve got me curious,” she said.

“Don’t you want some food first?” he asked.

Kathryn glanced at the sandwiches, “soon. And, they’re already cold, so we don’t have to worry about having cold food. So, tell me.”

Chakotay stared at his wife and former captain. He could hear the storm raging outside and was happy they got the room instead of chancing it on the boat.

“Come over here,” he said softly, taking her hand leading her to the bed. “Eat that piece, my love,” and she popped it into her mouth with a smile. He smiled and then untied her robe, it parted and he found her just in her panties. He saw her buds stiffen to the air and he reached out gently caressing one and rolling it between his fingers. She moaned softly, and he removed her robe tossing it onto a nearby chair. “Sit down,” he told her.

Kathryn’s body was aroused and she was getting even more curious. She sat down on the bed waiting as he stepped away and went over to his bag and then took something out. When he showed her, he was holding four long silken black strips of cloth.

She suddenly understood what he was suggesting.

“Oh, Chakotay your not –?” she said.

“Do you trust me?”

“With my whole life and heart,” she replied.

“Okay,” he said, “so you understand and know that I’m never going to hurt you. You’re my wife and the mother of my daughter that’s growing inside you.” He now stood in front of her, “now lay back on the bed, my love.”

Kathryn did as he asked and slid back to the pillows. The bed didn’t have anything to tie the fabric to, so she was curious. He then walked over beside her as she stared up at him.

“Give me your hands,” he instructed gently and she held them up to him. He put her wrists together and began to wrap a tie gently around them, and then raised them over her head and saw a small decorative diamond-shaped hole in the headboard. He took the rest of the tie and pulled it through and up and around tying it together. “Comfortable?”

Kathryn pulled gently, the tie was holding and her arms weren’t that far over her head. “It’s fine,” she said. “Now what?”

“This,” he replied and took another one tying it around her head and over her eyes. “Are you okay?”

She couldn’t see, but still felt calm, “so far – ” and he kissed her gently. She responded. This whole idea was different and erotic for her, since this hasn’t been done before. She could hear him moving around, “Chakotay?”

“Right here,” he replied, sinking next to her on the bed. “Okay, my love, just relax.” He had some of the brownie on a plate and some fresh strawberries. He picked up a strawberry and reached out touching the tip of her nose with it.

“What is that?” she asked. “It’s cold.”

“Smell,” he said, drifting it under her nose.

Kathryn could smell the sweet berry, she smiled, “a strawberry.”

“Take a small bite,” he said, putting it against her mouth. She bit into the bottom of it and he leaned over kissing her. She responded, the taste of it shared between them. He reached up with his free hand and cupped one of her breasts, gently stroking the bud, letting it harden.

She moaned into his mouth, and then he pulled away slowly kissing her face and working down to her throat. When he reached her breast, he took another bite of the strawberry and then took the bitten part from them both and touched it to her buds, coating them with the strawberry juice. Then he took one in his mouth, savoring it and tasting both her and the strawberry.

“You taste so sweet,” he whispered.

Kathryn bit her lip, the sensations arousing her more. “Oh my god! Chakotay –” and he kissed her again and gave her the rest of the strawberry. She ate it and felt his hand caressing her slowly down to her abdomen. His finger slid just beneath her panties, she shivered and her legs parted some.

“Not so fast,” he said.

“Oh fuck!” she cursed, anticipating the pending pleasure of his touch.

“Kathryn be patient –” he said softly.

“ – This is torture,” she groaned, still feeling him caressing her lower body gently.

“Just relax,” he said and took a piece of the brownie. He let her take a tiny bite and then he broke a few more small pieces from it and placed them along her center down from her breasts. “Don’t move,” he said and put the plate on the nightstand.

He was already naked and his erection was starting to hurt, but he wanted to finish this first. So, he then straddled her lower body and he leaned over her and began to kiss slowly down her, as he did he took a bit of the brownie into his mouth and licking the spot.

She tried not to move, she could feel his erection brushing her thigh. “I can’t stand the wait –”

“Soon,” he said and had reached her panties, he then took them and pulled them down and off her. He reached down touching her womanhood finding her already wet for him. She opened her legs allowing his touch, “oh Kathryn, you’re so wet for me.”

She wanted to look at him now, “I’m so ready –” she groaned when he slipped two fingers inside her and began to pump his fingers slowly into her and touched her bud, she sighed with a tremble. “This is unbearable –” and then he opened her up more and leaned down placing his mouth on her, plunging his tongue into her. “Chakotay! Oh fuck!” as he explored her, tasting her deeply. Her orgasm was building, she groaned as he wouldn’t stop, she began to writhe beneath him, he held her hips and could tell she was about to explode.

Suddenly she came hard, she cried out with a scream and then he lay against her, placing himself against her and before she had come down from her climax, plunged deeply into her, beginning to move slowly. He wrapped his arms around her kissing her passionately, their tongues meshed as he kept his pace steady and slow.

Kathryn wanted her hands released, but the tie held fast. She groaned into his mouth, “harder! Please!” she whimpered.

“Your sure?” he asked, stroking her breasts, keeping her aroused.

“Oh yes!”

“I love you, my Kathryn,” he said tenderly and then thrust harder into her.

“Oh yes!” she cried out. “I love you!” He moved harder, but still kept the same steady pace. Her orgasm was building, even more powerful than the last. “Faster, please! I can’t wait anymore!”

Chakotay started thrusting harder and faster into her, he could feel her muscles clenching him more. His own release was building, he buried his face in her neck and hair pounding her deeply. She then arched her back keening into him, her toes curling into the bed. His release came and he groaned spilling himself into her, she was gasping from the passion.

“Oh my god!” she moaned, her body was trembling and shaking from that erotic and mind blowing orgasm that she just had. “Release me, please Chakotay –”

He reached up untying her hands and she sighed as they came down and wrapped her arms around him, and then her legs around his waist, cradling him to her. “How was that?” he asked her as he removed her blindfold, staring at her.

Kathryn’s eyes adjusted slowly as she looked up at him. She smiled, “that was fucking fantastic.” He grinned and she kissed him gently with a sigh.

He then rolled beside her pulling her against him, they were quiet as he listened to the rain outside. The wind had lessened up some, “sounds like the storm’s almost over.”

She wrapped her arms around him kissing his chest, “do you think the boat’s okay?”

“Sure,” he said and slid a hand up her back. “Are you hungry?”

Kathryn lifted her head up smiling, her hair fell over her eye, and he reached up brushing it out of the way. “Hmm, probably, but you already gave me dessert.”

He chuckled reaching up stroking her face, his heart swelled with his love for her, “how I love you Kathryn.”

She kissed his hand, “I love you, so much.” They embraced tightly holding each other. Then after a few moments she sighed, “let me get the plate,” and then pulled away and slid off the bed. “What to drink?”

“Iced tea,” he replied and began to sit up against the headboard and pulled part of the blanket over his lower torso. He watched her pour two glasses from the iced pitcher provided and turned stepping over to him handing him his.

Kathryn then found her robe and pulled it on loosely and picked up the plate and walked over sitting back on the bed next to him. He found a cucumber sandwich and she found a tuna.

“I think this is perfect,” he said. 

She glanced at him, “so do I.” They ate quietly for a few minutes, sampling the rest of the food. Once they were done, she picked up the plate and put it on the table. Then she walked over to the window and pulled apart the curtain, it was raining lightly, but she could just the moon through the thinning clouds. “It’s over.”

Chakotay stared at her, “come to bed, Kathryn.”

She glanced over at him, then realized she was tired. It had been a long day with trying to get through the Panama Canal before the storm hit. She then closed the curtain and walked over to the bed and removed her robe and slipped under the sheets and blankets next to him, curling beside him.

He called for the lights to go off and wrapped an arm around her and they both fell asleep.

The next morning after they had breakfast sent up to the room, they showered and dressed to go to the boat to check it for storm damage.

When they left the hotel, it was a beautiful day, the air was balmy and it was getting hot. They noticed lots of broken trees however, some branches littered the streets, and deck chairs were blown over, canopies ripped or hanging off their holdings or frames.

Kathryn looked around, “oh Chakotay, this is awful.”

“I know,” he said with a nod. “The wind was at least 40 miles an hour last night.”

She stared at him, “let’s go!” She took his hand and they ran to the transport station, but found there wasn’t anyone there. They then decided to walk to the marina instead.

=/\=

When they arrived at the marina, it was a mess. Various boats showed signs of damage, and they walked to the slip the boat was located at.

“Oh my god!” Kathryn said shocked.

“Shit!” Chakotay said.

The Voyager II was still there, but barely. Her masthead was snapped at the top, debris littered the decks and she was also tilting slightly to starboard.

“Come on!” she said and they went down to her and got on board. “Let’s check what else is wrong.”

They opened the cabin and turned on the sensors to scan the boat. Kathryn found the leak from a hole in the starboard side, apparently the boat had been smashed against the dock in the strong winds.

“We’ve got water inside!” Chakotay called from inside the small hold underneath the main deck.

“How much?” she asked, walking over to the open trap door in the main room.

He appeared by the bottom of the ladder. “It’s not a lot, maybe about a foot of water.”

“Shit!” she snapped, he chuckled. “What’s so funny?”

“You!” he replied. “I would have loved to hear you talk like that on the bridge.”

“Yeah?” she said, he nodded. “And, that would have been professional and commanding –”

“ – And human,” he said and she smirked. “Don’t worry, we’ll get it all cleaned up like new. What else did you find?”

“That water’s from a hole on the starboard side,” she replied. “Can you see it?”

He stepped away for a moment and then came back. “Yeah, it’s just above the water line. All this must have happened when the boat was being pushed in the wind.”

“And, there might be a rudder problem,” she sighed. “The sensors are detecting a break somewhere.”

“Looks like we’d better find someone quick to fix this stuff,” he sighed. 

“I’ll do it come on up,” she said, and turned away walking over to the comm unit to find a repairman. While she was doing that, Chakotay went outside on the deck to clean it of the debris that fell on it and to assess the damage to the masthead. She found someone who could assess all the damage by the afternoon and stepped outside. “Looks a little better.”

“Some,” he said, with a shrug. “So, what’s the word?”

“Someone will be here by this afternoon,” she replied.

He nodded, “well, given the damage, I think it’s going to take a few days to fix this. We should extend our stay at the hotel and –”

“ – And what?”

“Go to the beach,” he smiled.

“Public or private?” she asked.

He walked over to her and pulled her against him, “well, I don’t know if there’s a private beach available, because I can’t make love to you on a public one.”

She laughed wrapping her arms around him, “just the thought of it makes me hot!” And kissed him deeply, they held each other tightly, then she tilted back her head as he kissed down to her throat, one of his hands slid down and cupped her backside gently. She felt a shiver pass through her and looked at him, “we have a little time before he gets here.”

“Come on,” he said, pulling away and taking her hand leading her inside and into the bedroom.

They made love gently and then passionately before the repairman arrived. Afterwards, they dressed and fixed the bed and packed some more clothes for the rest of the week. She called the hotel to extend their stay until the end of the week for now.

When the repairman showed, they showed him the damage and mentioned the rudder problem. The repairman was a local islander who knew boats, which they were thankful. He told them at least a week, but depends on the rudder and he’ll have to dive beneath the boat to check it out.

Kathryn asked him to get started right away, she gave him their hotel location and would see him and his crew back here by 0700 and thanked him. The man just nodded and said he’ll see her then and left.

Chakotay folded his arms across his chest, “you didn’t have to scare the poor guy, did you?”

She glanced over at him, “I didn’t scare him, Chakotay. I just wanted him to know I want the job done on time and with no nonsense involved.” She tilted back her head at the sun, letting the rays warm her. “Besides, on beautiful days like this, who’d be interested in working?”

“That’s true,” he agreed and walked over to her. “Hungry? It’s almost lunch time.”

She sighed, “I guess so,” and looked at him, “come on, let’s get those bags and then go back to the hotel. Maybe they have a pool we can use.”

When they returned to the hotel, they found there was only one private beach and that was over on Renaissance Island, and you’d have to be a guest at their hotel, but he suggested a couple of nearby public beaches, one that offered paddle surfing and other activities. 

Once they got back to their room, they changed into their swim suits and headed to the nearest beach to enjoy the rest of the day. But, when they got there, it was still littered with debris from the storm and there was a small group of locals going around with a trash collection hovercraft cleaning it up.

She looked at him, “let’s help them.”

Chakotay grinned, “great idea!”

They walked over to the group and said, “do you want some help?” she asked them curiously.

“We’d love some,” an older man said wearing a hat, with a grin. “So, you two can enjoy your stay.”

“This is part of your enjoyment,” she said. “I’m Kathryn and this is my husband, Chakotay.”

“Peter, nice to meet you both,” he replied. “You should put your things over on one of those lounges, we have plenty to do.”

“Be right back,” Chakotay said, as they walked across the sand to the closest lounge and put their bags down. He looked at her, “you never cease to amaze me.”

She smiled, “I know, but I want to help.”

“And, that’s one reason why I love you so much,” he said.

“I love you too,” she replied and leaned up kissing him, he responded wrapping his arms around her.

A moment later they heard, “okay, you lovebirds! The sooner we clean up, the sooner you can enjoy each other!” yelled Peter.

Kathryn pulled away with a laugh, “come on!” She took his hand and they walked back over to the group, “what would you like us to do?”

Peter stared at them and then she smiled, he then laughed loud and hard. “Your wife,” he chuckled, “is a funny lady!”

Chakotay laughed, “I know,” he said lowly to her, “don’t be a smartass Kathryn.”

“Only for you,” she said, “come on,” and they went to work beginning to pick up broken palms, leaves and branches.

They walked with the group for a few hours, the beach was about a mile long. When the debris was cleaned up, a large beach cleaning machine was taken out of a storage area to scrape the sand, sucking up the small bits of broken glass, shells and rocks. It combed the sand like one of Chakotay’s sand paintings.

As the scraper moved down the length of the beach, the group put the toppled loungers and umbrella’s back in place. It was almost sunset when they finished, as they returned to retrieve their belongings.

Peter walked up to them, “I want to thank you for helping us today.”

“It was our pleasure,” Kathryn said smiling.

“Do you both have plans for this evening?” he asked.

“Not really,” Chakotay replied. “We’re getting hungry –”

“ – How would you both,” Peter asked, “like to join us for a special dinner and bonfire here on the beach tonight?”

“We’d love to!” Kathryn replied, Chakotay nodded. “Where and when?”

“In about an hour,” Peter replied, “at this end of the beach near the breakers you saw earlier. I think it’s almost behind your hotel, so that’ll give you time to change and do what lover’s do,” and winked.

“Peter!” Kathryn laughed. “We’re not that obvious, are we?”

“On the contrary the looks Chakotay,” he said, “was giving you all afternoon is enough that we wasn’t thinking just of cleaning.” He glanced at Chakotay, “oh, don’t blush man! It’s obvious how much you love and desire her –”

Chakotay cleared his throat and tugged his ear, “thanks, Peter. Really.”

“We’ll see you in an hour,” Kathryn replied and Peter tipped his hat with a smile walking away. She turned to Chakotay, “you blushed?”

“Kathryn, let’s go so we can change and shower,” he sighed.

“And do other things like Peter said,” she said seductively.

“Yes, that too,” he said. “Come on, we don’t want to be late.”

When they got back to the room, they ended up showering together and made passionate love there. She clung to him crying out his name in her intense orgasms and after they finished washing up and got out to get dressed.

Kathryn dressed into a comfortable pair of white capris with a white tank top and a colorful filmy shirt over it and put on a pair of sandals.

Chakotay dressed in some nice shorts, a light blue pale shirt and wore some sandals as well. He suggested they bring their jackets in case it got cold later. They then left hand in hand to the party.

=/\=

“Here they are!” Peter called, watching them emerge from the path near the hotel. “And right on time!”

Kathryn smiled noticing the large, controlled fire burning in a built hole in the beach. There was music playing, a long table with some food already on it and a separate fire with something cooking over it.

There were a few tables and chairs sitting around the fire, also some blankets stacked ready nearby for laying by the fire later.

“Yes, we are on time,” she said.

He walked up to them, “well, the food’s still coming out, but find a table. What’d you like to drink?”

“Surprise us, Peter,” she told him.

“Be careful my dear,” he told her. “Some of them can be quite potent.”

“We don’t need very strong ones,” she said, “but good ones. I don’t know if I told you earlier, but I’m also pregnant.”

Peter then clapped his hands in delight, “how wonderful! Okay, I’ll find the right drinks and nothing to harm your little one. Go sit, be right back,” and left.

Both walked over to a table near the buffet and sat down. The sunset was beautiful as they watched the sky change colors from a brilliant orange and yellow as the sun sank lower, into a fiery red.

“How perfect is this stay?” she asked him.

“Very perfect,” he replied, taking her hand. She glanced at him and he took her hand kissing it.

“Here you go!” Peter said, approaching them with two tall glasses. He placed one in front of Kathryn, “that’s called a Mango Mai Tai, the virgin kind.”

“It’s beautiful!” she claimed, it was a layered drink with red at the bottom of the glass that merged into orange. There was a pineapple piece carved like a bird of paradise sitting on the side of the glass to compliment it.

“And this is yours,” he said to Chakotay. “It’s called the Antler.”

“The Antler?” he asked.

“It’s a little stronger than Kathryn’s,” he replied, “but you’ll love it.”

Chakotay stared at the drink that was the same colors as Kathryn’s, except the red was on top and the orange on the bottom. It was adorned with chunks of fruit, a couple of straws and a piece of green palm.

“I’m sure I will,” he said.

“Now get yourselves a plate,” Peter said. “Enjoy,” and walked away.

Kathryn sipped hers, “that’s good!”

Chakotay took his and sipped, “oh yeah,” he could feel the rum warming his throat. “Come on, let’s eat,” they got up to get some food.

Thankfully, there was a wide variety of food, from seafood to salads. More people showed up and then the dancing began to someone playing a guitar and some steel drums.

He took her hand leading her over to an area and they began to sway to the beat of the music. They danced with everyone else as dinner was soon cleared and dessert brought out. There were various cakes, puddings and torts.

“I’m stuffed!” Kathryn exclaimed. “There’s more?”

“No dessert?” he asked her.

She glanced at the table, “hmmm, maybe a piece of that chocolate cake please.”

“For you or the baby?” he asked.

“Both!” she said and he chuckled. He stood up to get her a slice, he got a slice of an almond flavored one and brought them over.

After dessert, coffee and tea was brought out, the tables and chairs were put away and the blankets opened and put around the fire. They put their jackets on because the wind was cooler by then.

They sat on a blanket, Kathryn curled up against Chakotay as they watched and listened to the guitarist. Peter stared at them, “so how long have you been married?” He asked them.

“Almost six months,” Kathryn replied.

“And how long were you together before that?” he asked.

“We served together for seven years,” Chakotay replied. “Then we didn’t see each other for two years.”

“Why?”

“We had an argument that split us up,” Kathryn replied.

“It must have some argument for that,” he said.

Kathryn sighed, “no, it was my own stubbornness that caused it. Something I regret.”

“It was both our stubbornness,” Chakotay admitted. “But, we found each other again and got married.”

“So you weren’t involved while in the Delta Quadrant?” another asked.

“You recognize us?” Kathryn smirked.

“Not at first,” she replied, with a smile. “But, I figured it out, especially when seeing Chakotay’s tattoo earlier.”

“It’s worn in honor of my people and my father,” he replied.

She nodded, “a noble idea, my friend. But, both of you look so in love and devoted to each other, it was destiny that this happened.”

“Destiny,” Kathryn nodded. “Yes, it was.”

“Is this a vacation,” she asked her, “or a honeymoon?”

“Sort of both,” Chakotay replied. “We’re sailing to Italy. We got here just as the storm hit, but our boat was damaged, so we’re here for at least a week until it’s repaired.”

“Will you be going through,” she asked, “Puerto Rico and the Dominican?”

“I think so,” Kathryn replied. “Why?”

“Ah, you best be careful,” she said, “of the Bermuda Triangle.”

“The Bermuda Triangle?” Chakotay asked. “What’s that?”

Kathryn groaned, “it’s a myth –”

“ – I don’t think so,” another said.

“Will you please,” Chakotay said, “tell me about this triangle?”

Kathryn then sat up more looking at him, “it’s supposedly this area of the ocean that spans from the tip of Florida to Puerto Rico and up to Bermuda. I think around 500,000 miles and over the early centuries, various planes and boats have disappeared with no explanation.”

He stared at her, “and we’ll be going into this triangle?”

“Chakotay,” she said, “it’s a magnetic disturbance or something –”

“ – Or something?” he repeated, then sighed. “I don’t like this –”

She frowned and reached out touching his face, “we can go around it, I can’t believe your getting worried.”

“Of course I am!” he said. “I don’t want anything happening to us or the boat.”

“He’s right,” Peter said. “You’re best to avoid it.”

Kathryn stared at Chakotay and then glanced at the group, “okay,” she relented, “we’ll go around it.”

“Thanks,” Chakotay said and kissed her temple.

A little later they thanked everyone for the dinner and company and said goodnight, because they had to be up early to meet the repairman at the boat.

The next morning they were up early to meet the repairmen, who promptly showed up at 0700 with three more men. He explained to them that one of them was a professional diver and would go under the boat to assess the damage to the rudder first. Then they’d patch and fix the hold in the side and drain the water out of the hold. The masthead was the easiest fix and would wait a couple of days.

Kathryn approved, told him to let her know the progress later on. Once satisfied repairs were underway, they left the boat and headed back to the hotel.

As they walked, Chakotay said, “so now what do you want to do since the repairs are started?”

She shrugged, “I don’t know. We’re going to need supplies, but that can wait until the day before we leave. We can try the beach again, or maybe do some snorkeling, windsurfing –”

“Whatever you’d like to do,” he said.

“Eagle Beach I heard is beautiful,” she said, “We can snorkel there, maybe find a private spot to make love –”

He chuckled, “I love the way you think,” she laughed. He wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her to him. “Just wear that sexy bikini you bought in Mexico.”

“You saw that, huh?” she asked.

“Yes,” he replied, “and I’m happy you picked the red one with the tiny roses holding the bottoms together.”

She glanced up at him, “you saw that too? What else have you seen without telling me?”

“Everything,” he replied.

“Everything?” she asked, he nodded. “All during our seven years in the Delta Quadrant?”

“Well only what I could see around you,” he said, “I also heard things as well.”

“You had the crew watching me?” she said shocked.

He stared at her, “it’s not what you think.”

“Really?” she asked. “Then, what is it?”

Chakotay sighed, “it was through the grapevine, occasional stuff, like when dealing with Kashyk. It was out of concern for you Kathryn. The entire crew cared for you, so if they saw something I was told and I only responded because I loved you.”

She smirked and then groaned, “how do you do that?”

“What?”

“Just make me stop being angry with you with those words,” she asked.

Chakotay was confused, “what words?”

“I love you,” she said. “Every time you tell me, I can’t be mad at you anymore!”

He chuckled, “I guess you’re just a romantic at heart,” and pulled her into his arms kissing her.

She responded holding him and he opened her mouth letting their tongues mesh sweetly and she clung to him. After a moment, he pulled away leaving her gasping.

“I guess so,” she breathed.

“Come on,” he said and they walked to the hotel to change.

=/\=

Once changed into their swim suits, they packed a bag with some beach towels, sunscreen and replicated some snacks and some bottled water.

They caught an old time trolley that took them across the island to Eagle Beach. Along the way, they saw various markets and shops to check out later, more restaurants and various artwork on buildings.

Once they reached the beach, they walked down the wooden boardwalk to the sugar-white sand and saw the azure water before them.

“How beautiful!” she claimed.

“Oh yes!” Chakotay agreed.

“Come on,” she said and they walked to the end of the boardwalk and stepped into the sand. The beach currently wasn’t crowded, a few people sat around here and there. They walked over to two remote lounges that had a rainbow umbrella positioned between them. They put their bags down and took off their shorts and shirts.

Chakotay’s arousal built as she stood in the red bikini he liked. Her body was still lean, but it was only a matter of time before his daughter would be showing in her.

“Sunscreen?” she asked him, after spraying herself. She caught the look and smirked, “keep looking at me that way and we’d better find someplace quick.”

“We might need to,” he said.

Kathryn smiled and handed him the spray, “put this on Chakotay, I don’t want that gorgeous body of yours getting a sunburn.”

He grinned, “yes, ma ’me,” and started to spray his exposed areas. When done, “let me get your back and legs, my love.”

“Okay,” she said and let him spray her back from her neckline down to the back of her legs. “Okay, your turn,” and took it from him and did the same to him. Then she put it away, “there’s a snorkel stand over there.”

He followed her over there and they were each given a set of swim fins, snorkel’s, and mask and safety vests to put on. They walked over to the water’s edge and put on the vests and then sat down on the wet and warm sand to put on the fins. Once done, they walked slowly into the surf to treat their masks from fogging and then pulled them on and fixed them into place.

“Ready?” he asked her.

“Let’s go,” she said and they held hands walking slowly and deeper into the water until they were chest deep. They put the snorkel’s into their mouths and then leaned over to float, looking down into the water.

Chakotay took her hand and they swam side by side leisurely around, looking at schools of beautiful fish and coral reefs. They spotted some dolphins in the distance.

Still close to the shore, they relaxed for a moment treading water, “having fun?” she asked him.

He moved closer to her, making his body flush with hers, letting her feel how hard he was. “Yes, but,” he said, “this is better.”

She smiled, “I know,” and looked out at the beach. It still wasn’t that crowded and she spotted a dune a little further down where there wasn’t nobody around. “Let’s go,” and started to swim back to shore. They took off the fins in the water once close enough and carried them out. Once they got to their lounges, they took off the vests and masks putting them down. Then she grabbed their towels and they walked to the dune and up it.

Once at the top, she kissed him and looked below, there was a small patch of sand and it was surrounded by tall grass and wild flowers. They walked slowly down to the patch and she spread the towels out and turned to him.

Chakotay smiled, he could hear the waves washing up on the beach, the birds above them and the wind. His wife stood before him, beautiful and sexy.

“Come here,” he told her and she walked over to him and he kissed her passionately. She clung to him and entwined a leg with his, he slid his hands down caressing her back and her backside. He started to kiss her face and worked down to her throat, she tasted of sunscreen and salt. His other hand reached up and unhooked her top letting it fall to the ground.

She moaned arching her back, as he cupped a breast and taking a hard bud into his mouth savoring it. She held his head gently and worked over to the other one. She gasped, “I want you, my husband –”

“ – Wait,” he murmured, “I’m not done yet.” He reached around to her bottoms and found the snap at her hip and released it. He then slid his hand between her legs and touched her slick folds. He parted them and massaged her swollen bud.

“Oh fuck!” she hissed, feeling him probing her. He then plunged two fingers inside her and she bucked against him, clinging so she wouldn’t fall. She could feel his erection pressing through his swim shorts. “Now Chakotay, please!” Her orgasm was building as he continued to pump his fingers into her.

“Not yet,” he said. “Let it go.”

She whimpered, “I’m going to fall –”

“ – I’ve got you,” he said gently. “Open up more,” and she hooked a foot around him more and raised her other leg up and around him, allowing him to plunge deeper into her, she cried out. “Yes, that’s it my love,” he started to move faster feeling her tightening around him more.

Kathryn suddenly felt her orgasm as it released and she cried out into his shoulder. He then removed his hand from her and lowered her gently to the towels and pulled her bottoms off and lay against her kissing her deeply as he released his erection against her.

She wrapped her legs around his hips inviting him and he positioned himself and slid into her, she groaned in the pleasure. “Oh yes,” she groaned, holding his hips guiding him. He was moving deep and harder into her, she was blissfully aroused right now. She didn’t want it to end, “I love you!”

“I love you,” he said and then pulled out of her and turned her over onto her stomach on her knees, he positioned himself behind her, she was still so wet for him. “Say it Kathryn, tell me how much you want me.”

“Oh god!” she groaned, “fuck me, Chakotay. Please I can’t wait, my love.”

“Your wish is my command,” he said, “my wife,” and plunged into her again. She cried out and he plunged into her hard, he held her hips moving faster and harder into her. “You’re so beautiful!”

Kathryn’s body shuddered feeling her next orgasm, she groaned as her body rocked with his. She tilted her bottom up more to allow him to get deeper and gripped the towels. “Oh yes!”

Chakotay was feeling his own release, he pumped her faster and harder and reached down between them and stroked her bud in rhythm with his thrusts, she cried out. “Come on Kathryn!”

“Fuck!” she groaned. “Don’t stop!” And then felt her muscles clench him tightly and her body shuddered, the coil released and she keened as the waves of her orgasm pulsed through her.

“Oh Kathryn!” he groaned feeling his own release and she collapsed to the towels gasping. He followed her, lying against her and stroked her belly gently and then cupped her breasts, his thumbs caressing her risen buds. He kissed the back of her neck tenderly, their skin was damp in the sun.

“That was so good,” she finally said and reached up holding his hands as he still caressed her. She turned to him and he kissed her gently as she lay on her back, he traced her still working his way down her slowly. She sighed, “your not done yet?”

“I’ve just begun,” he said and parted her legs slowly, sliding between them. “Your still wet, my love.”

“Only for you,” she replied as he was kissing her abdomen and went lower and then put his mouth on her, his tongue touching her bud, she groaned holding his head. He lapped at her wetness, drawing her into another orgasm. “Oh god! Chakotay!”

He then slid a finger inside her and pumped her gently at the same time, he could hear her groans and sighs. He then pumped faster and felt her release, she cried out and then he crawled up against her kissing her, her taste shared between them.

After several moments, he gazed at her, “this was a great afternoon.”

She smiled and reached up touching his face, “yes, it was my darling.” Then paused listening to the birds, “do you think anyone heard us?”

“I don’t think so,” he replied. “Nature took care of that,” and she laughed. 

“Let’s go back,” she said. “I’m getting hungry.”

“You’re always hungry after sex,” he said.

“I can’t help it,” she replied. “I’m eating for two, remember?”

“How can I forget?” he said and sat up and then she did. They put their suits back on and stood up gathering the towels and headed up the dune. As thought, nobody heard or saw them, since nobody was nearby. He held her hand and they walked back to their lounges.

Throughout the rest of the week they shopped more, Kathryn bought a few pairs of maternity clothes. The repairs on the boat were coming along, since the repairman and his crew had the hold patched and sealed and the water suctioned out and was treated and dried.

The rudder was being fixed, since it was a part of the rod that connected to the wheel was bent. His diver had to replace the bent section with a new one, which required underwater welding. The masthead had been fixed as well, the broken part patched, sealed and secured.

The boat would be finished in the next couple of days, so they started getting supplies as well.

Although their next stop was the Dominion Republic before heading into the Atlantic towards Bermuda, they decided to run the shorelines along the Virgin Islands and maybe take in the sights.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

On Saturday morning, they checked out of the hotel after breakfast and took a transport back to the marina. It was a warm and beautiful day as they boarded and pretripped the boat.

Once underway on their way out, Kathryn plotted their next stop. She figured since St. Croix was the first largest island, it’d be fun to stop there and then move onto St. John and finally St. Thomas.

They planned to anchor overnight, but they’d caught a strong wind and had managed to dock in St. Croix by sunset. At that point, they decided to go to a local restaurant and bar for dinner. They were going to sleep on the boat for the couple of days there.

The next morning, they woke to tender lovemaking and after could hear the birds overhead. He got up to make them breakfast while she showered. They decided to just spend the day at a nearby beach before dinner, because the next morning they were sailing for St. John.

While on the beach, Kathryn spotted some baby sea turtles making their way towards the water for the first time. She called Chakotay over and they observed the infants first taste of the sea.

She smiled, “I think I know how I’m going to decorate the nursery.”

“How?” he asked.

“With baby turtles!” she said with a cheerful laugh. “Not only are they cute, they’re perfect.”

“I like it,” he said and she looked at him. “You’re beautiful and I love you.”

Kathryn cupped his face gently, “I love you, too.” She kissed him softly and then stood up. “Let’s go swimming.”

“Okay,” he said, with a smile. Then took her hand and they walked into the blue water.

That evening they had dinner at a nearby restaurant and then returned to sleep on the boat.

The next day, Chakotay woke to the comm buzzing. He groaned and rolled onto his back. “Who in spirits is that?” He muttered, he rubbed his face and glanced at Kathryn.

She was sleeping peacefully still, he wondered what time it was. The comm was still buzzing, so he got up and pulled on his robe walking out into the main room. He stepped over to the comm and hit the switch turning it on.

“Oh Paris,” he sighed. “I should have known.”

“Did I wake you?”

“Now that’s stupid question,” he replied testily. “Do you know what time it is?”

Tom glanced off for the moment, “well, its 0700 here,” he said, “and where are you two?”

“We’re docked at St. Croix,” he replied, “and it’s,” he glanced at their chronometer. “0900? I didn’t know it was so late.”

Tom smiled, “it’s not late, Chakotay. Your both on vacation, you can sleep in if you want –”

“ – I know, but Kathryn,” he said, “wants to get to St. John next.”

“That can’t take long,” he stated.

“No, maybe a couple of hours,” he sighed. “We could leave this afternoon.”

“How’s she doing?”

Chakotay smiled, “very well. Those days we spent in Aruba were wonderful. The boat got damaged in the storm and while it was being repaired, we also spent time with the locals cleaning up a beach and afterwards they invited us to this amazing dinner and bonfire on the beach.”

“Cool!” Tom said.

“So, how’s B’Elanna?” he asked curiously. 

“Getting anxious,” he said. “She’s due in a couple of weeks. I tell you one thing, a grumpy Klingon is one thing, but it’s another when she’s about to give birth again.”

“And your enjoying every moment of it,” Chakotay smiled. Tom shrugged with a smirk, “well, best of luck in the next few weeks. Let me go back to Kathryn, okay?”

“No problem,” he replied. “Tell her I said hello.”

“Bye, Tom,” Chakotay said and hit the switch, turning the comm off. He shook his head and headed back to the bedroom. He found Kathryn still asleep as she slept now on her stomach.

The light yellow sheet just covered her bare back and her hair lay spread around her. He smiled, always knowing he’d remember this beautiful image of her like this.

He took off his robe and climbed back into bed, wrapping his arms around her as he pulled her against him kissing behind her ear gently. She moaned softly, “what time is it?”

“After 0900,” he replied and slid a hand up gently cupping one of her breasts and stroking the bud until it hardened. “Hungry?”

She laughed softly, her voice husky, “obviously your not,” and tilted her head back, as he kissed under her ear, her lower body flushed warm again. “How come I can’t ever say no to you?”

He slid his hand slowly down caressing her and slipped his hand between her legs, she sighed in the pleasure parting them, letting him begin to stroke her feeling how wet she’d become.

“Because you love me,” he said lovingly. “And, I’m great in bed.”

“Oh yes!” she groaned, she let his knee spread her open and felt his erection behind her. “Please Chakotay, I want you – ”

“The feelings mutual,” he said and slid into her easily, every time he joined them, it felt like home. She groaned again as he began to move slowly against her, his hand still caressing her womanhood and stroking her swollen nub.

Kathryn was between heaven and ecstasy, as he thrust deeply into her and stroked her nub. She gripped the bed sheets, her body shuddered as her climax built.

“Oh my god!” she moaned in the pleasure, as he pounded deeply into her. Her orgasm was getting closer, “fuck yes, Chakotay! Please!”

He wrapped her tighter to him beginning to move faster against her, his own release was close. She was groaning louder, then he realized he wanted to keep her a little longer before letting her fall over the edge.

So he then pulled out of her, she gasped, he then lay back against the bed. “Climb on top, my love,” he instructed.

Kathryn tossed the sheet aside and straddled him and leaned over kissing him passionately, their tongues meshed. Then she took his erection and began to stroke him gently, he groaned in response.

“You are so magnificent,” she said. “I just love when this huge cock of yours is inside me.”

“What are you,” he groaned, “waiting for then?”

“Because I can,” she said seductively, he was getting harder.

“Spirits Kathryn!”

She was gently stroking his tip knowing he was close. She then raised herself up and slowly lowered herself down onto him with a moan. He reached up taking her hands as she began to move her hips down against his slowly, starting the buildup again.

He stared up at her, watching her move. “You’re so beautiful, my wife.”

“I love you,” she said and he sat up kissing her deeply, cupping her breasts stroking them. Her orgasm was close and she began to move faster, he then held her hips guiding her, she whimpered in the pleasure.

“Let it go,” he encouraged her lovingly. “Just let it go, my love.”

Kathryn felt her muscles grab him and she cried out holding him tightly, kissing his shoulder, she gasped, “oh yes, oh yes –!”

He wasn’t finished, he then lay her beneath him beginning to move faster and harder into her. She clung to him and wrapped her legs around his waist and felt her next orgasm building and then once she felt it, she cried out again as he groaned feeling his.

They held each other gasping, he lifted his head kissing her gently. Then looked at her, “you’re hungry now, right?”

She smiled and touched his face, “always after some great sex. And this morning was fabulous.”

“Happy to oblige,” he said and kissed her again. “Come on, Kathryn. Let’s eat before we leave.”

“Okay,” she agreed and he then rolled off her and reached for his robe pulling it on. She sat up and found hers, stood up and pulled it on around her. “I’m going to the bathroom,” and walked out.

After breakfast and showers, they dressed and headed to St. John. Once they were underway, Chakotay noticed they were low on fuel.  
“We need fuel,” he told her, as she sat in a deck chair with a book.

“How low?”

He shrugged, “we’re about a quarter tank. We should get some before entering the Atlantic.”

She cursed, “I should have checked that! I don’t know why the former owner did convert the boat to a plasma engine.”

“Or, we should have,” he said.

She nodded, “yes. But, that’s a major overhaul. It’d have to wait until we get to Italy.”

“It can wait,” he said, glancing at her. “I think we’ll have other things to distract us.”

“Like what?”

“Having a baby?” he said.

She smiled, “I can’t wait,” she paused for a moment. “Chakotay, we haven’t discussed names for our daughter.”

He was silent for a moment, then said, “well, there’s only one I can think of, “T’Ea.”

Kathryn smirked, “T’Ea? What’s that mean?”

“It’s the female version of Chakotay,” he replied. She shrugged, “you don’t like it?”

“It’s not that,” she said looking at him. “I mean, it’s pretty and it’s obvious she’s going to be a daddy’s girl. But, something’s missing.”

“Like what?”

“I don’t know,” she replied, they were quiet. They could now see the shoreline of St. John. She stood up and walked around the deck. Then she stopped, “a middle name, that’s it.”

“Okay,” he said. “Pick a middle name.”

Kathryn thought, “well, there’s Christine, that goes nice.”

“Nobody from your family?”

“Nothing that goes with T’Ea,” she said. “Although I’d like to have Shannon –”

“ – For Shannon O’Donnell?” he asked, she nodded. “Well, she inspired you, there’s got to be a way.” He thought for a moment, “how’s this, Shannon T’Ea Janeway?”

“Oh Chakotay, but yours was first pick,” she said.

“I don’t mind,” he said. “Besides, it’s supposed to be, like mother, like daughter, right?”

She stepped up to him, “true, but she’ll still be a daddy’s girl,” and he wrapped an arm around her waist. “I love it and you, thank you.”

“I love you,” he said and tenderly kissed her. Then pulled away, “so Shannon T’Ea, we can’t wait to meet you.” She laughed softly holding him. “We’re close now, let’s get ready to dock.”

Once they docked in St. John, they secured the boat and got off to get a light lunch. They were only spending a couple of days there, and still sleeping on the boat.

They explored a nearby market and Chakotay found some of the Vibe jewelry he’d heard about. He found a couple of beautiful bracelets for Kathryn, one he’d give her during the trip and save the other for her birthday or Christmas. He also bought a child’s version of a bracelet for Shannon when she would be old enough to wear it.

He then found Kathryn admiring some artwork nearby and suggested she buy something, since it'd be for their new house in Italy. She decided on a couple of paintings and they headed back to the boat.

=/\=

After they returned to the boat, the sun was setting and she asked him where they should dine. He suggested they take out instead and eat on the boat. He wanted to do some fishing before they got to St. Thomas, since the water was teeming with different types of fish.

She was open to the idea and would swim a little while he did. The waters were so blue and beautiful, she wanted to explore.

They had a dinner that included shrimp, stuffed clams, baked potatoes with broccoli and for dessert, a slice of cheesecake for him and pecan pie for her. After they watched the sun set listening to some Calypso music from a nearby party on a bigger boat.

“I like this music,” she said smiling, tilting back her head gazing up at him, as she sat between his legs.

He smiled touching her face, “so do I.”

“It’s so happy,” she sighed. “Just like we are.”

“We should dance to it,” he suggested, she grinned more. “Come on,” and had her stand up and then he did. She was dressed in a bra-tank top and wearing a colorful floral sarong with her feet bare. He pulled her to him and started moving them around the expanse of the deck.

Kathryn laughed enjoying herself, “where’d you learn to dance like this?”

“I’m just feeling the rhythm,” he replied and he pulled her hands up, palms touching as they moved their hips and feet. And then he took her by the waist and twisted them around, both started laughing. He then pulled her up against him, matching their hips in unison and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He kissed her deeply and she responded..

The beat tapered off to something slower, more romantic. She gasped holding him and then looked at him. The moonlight shone down illuminating his face, “you’re so handsome – ” she whispered.

“ – Thanks,” he smiled, then he saw her eyes glisten with tears. He touched her chin tenderly, “Kathryn, what is it?”

She sighed, “I just can’t believe we’re here, like this. I once remember a time we stood like this and do you remember what I said?”

He thought for a moment, then nodded, “yes. You told me how five years ago, you didn’t know my name and then you couldn’t see a day without me next to you.” She nodded, “and, I’ll always be here with you Kathryn, not just as your friend, but your husband and the father to our daughter, Shannon.”

She then broke a sob, he pulled her closer stroking her back gently, as she laid her head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head, “oh god, I love you so much!”

“Ssh,” he said lovingly. “I love you too.”

They stood there quietly for several moments as she calmed more. After several more minutes she muttered, “damned pregnancy hormones! They’re making me an emotional wreck!”

He chuckled, “well, I don’t mind, really. Those hormones are either making you cry at will or a sex crazed woman.”

“Which do you prefer?” she asked.

He shrugged, “I’m not sure. Believe me, I’m always open for great sex, but being like this right now? I’ll always remember you this way.” She looked at him finally and he reached up drying her remaining tears. “You’re so beautiful. Let’s go to bed, so tomorrow morning after breakfast and refueling, we can leave and anchor somewhere to fish.”

“Sounds good,” she agreed and they walked together back inside and he closed the door, locking it.

The next morning after breakfast, they pulled the boat out and motored over to the fueling station on the other side of the marina. Once fueled up, they set to find an open area between St. John and St. Thomas.

The sun was high and warm and the water was smooth and clear. After anchoring the boat, Kathryn changed into the red bikini, put on some sunscreen and looked over the side into the clear water.

Chakotay was getting ready to bait the hook when he saw her come out in the suit and in his distraction, nearly hooked his finger, he cursed.  
She smirked, “better be careful Chakotay.” She turned to him with a hand on her hip, “what if I came out naked?”

“Then I wouldn’t be fishing,” he replied, “instead I’d make love to you.” She laughed softly, “did you bring a towel?”

Kathryn looked around, she found one on the deck chair, “yes, right there.” She leaned over looking again, “look at that water.” She took the ladder and lowered it over the side and secured it, and then removed the short railing. “Better catch something good, my darling.”

Chakotay chuckled, “of course,” he was near the bow, but made sure he kept an eye on her. He saw her go over the side and hold onto the ladder and then he swung his arm back and cast the line out far.

Kathryn swam peacefully nearby, the water was warm. She moaned, “this is like bathwater!” she claimed. “Once you catch a few, join me,” she called out to him.

He nodded, “okay, my love,” and then felt the line tug. He gripped the pole tighter and started to reel the catch in. Whatever was on the end was big, he wound the reel again and pulled harder. “Kathryn, can you see what I caught?”

She started treading water and watched following to where the line was. She saw something flip and jump, “I see something, and it looks big.” Slowly he pulled it in and then it came out of the water, it was huge. “Oh my god! Chakotay, what is it?”

He grunted as he pulled the line tighter and drew the pole back in. “A tuna! It’s a whopper too.” The fish struggled for a moment as he pulled it on board. He detached it from the pole and put it in the ice bath he had nearby in a container. He sighed and looked over at her, “want another one? I didn’t expect to catch something this quick.”

“I don’t know,” she said. “That’s a lot of fish for us both.”

“I can always catch more,” he said, “in a few days.”

She smiled, “sounds good. Now get your suit on and come in the water with me.”

“Already prepared,” he said, as he rested his pole against the railing and walked further to the middle deck. He pulled off his shirt and then took off his shoes and then his shorts.

Kathryn laughed finding him in a pair of swim briefs that hugged him in all the right places. She felt her arousal grow in the pit of her stomach. “Oh my!” she called. “I like those!”

“I hope so,” he said and dived off the side and then surfaced nearby. She began to swim closer to him as he pushed his wet hair back and wiped his face. He saw her casually circling him, “what are you doing?”

“Appraising my own catch,” she replied seductively.

“Come here,” he instructed and went for her. She squealed with laughter and swam away. “Kathryn!”

“You have to,” she said, “catch me first.”

“It’s going to be,” he said, “like that, huh?” She nodded, he sighed, “okay, your on.”

“What’s the bet?” she asked curiously.

“If I catch you,” he replied, “then I get to make love to you on the deck, in broad daylight.”

“You’ve already done that,” she said.

“True,” he said, “but not with nearby boats around.”

“Okay, deal,” she replied. “And, if you don’t, we both go skinny dipping.”

“Deal!” he said. “Ready?”

“As ever,” she replied. “Go!” And then dove underwater.

Chakotay looked around for her in the clear water, he wondered how long she’d be able to hold her breath. He caught a glimpse of her briefly near him, and then she surfaced behind him tapping him on the shoulder.

He jumped, “your it!” She said laughing and he turned to see her push away from him. He swam towards her, “oh, come on Chakotay, your better than that!”

“Maybe I’m just appreciating my prize,” he said and then he dove underwater.

Kathryn looked around for him, she then moved closer to the boat. Then she saw him coming up beneath her and moved away just has he surfaced, “close,” she told him.

“I’m not finished,” he said and swam closer. “Better move.”

She smiled and then swam away in the other direction. She was almost 10 feet away when she suddenly felt his hand grab her calf, she squealed in protest and he pulled her to him as he resurfaced.

“I win,” he told her, as he held her against him and kissed her passionately.

She responded feeling his hands sliding down her back and to her bottoms where he slid a hand inside caressing her wet skin. She then pulled away gasping, “maybe I wanted you to,” and her legs wrapped around his waist.

“I’m happy you did,” he said and felt for her opening and once he did, he began to gently massage her bud, she groaned feeling him. Even though they were in water, he could already tell how aroused she was. He slid his hand lower and let a finger slid gently into her, she groaned in the pleasure again.

“Oh yes,” she whimpered and could feel his hardness through his suit. She reached down stroking him over it, as he slid his finger slowly in and out of her. She heard him groan, she bit her lip feeling her orgasm building. “Let’s get on the boat,” she suggested harshly.

“Let’s go,” he said and let her go. They swam back and he let her climb up the ladder first. Then he did as well, she was drying herself off, “oh no, I won. Come on, you know the deal.”

She smiled, “fine,” and took the towel and spread it out on the deck. Then she reached up behind her and unhooked her top and let the straps slip from her shoulders as she held it to her. He watched her with amusement and an arousal that was beginning to hurt.

“How much do you want me?” she asked him softly.

“In more ways than one,” he replied. “Come on, stop teasing me.”

“If I don’t,” she said, “where’s the fun in just stripping?” He chuckled with a shake of his head as she turned away from and then dropped her top on the deck. She then reached down to her bottoms and started to pull them down.

Chakotay groaned softly at the sight before him as she bent slightly to reveal her bare backside, the length of her legs and her trim waist. She then kicked her bottoms to the side and turned back to him now fully nude, her hair was starting to dry and glistened in the sun.

He found his voice, “lay down, my love.” She then lowered herself to the towel, “open your legs,” and she did with her knees bent. He could see her wetness waiting for him and he smiled, “always ready for me,” he smiled amazed.

Kathryn tilted her head to the side, “always, my darling.” She then reached down to touch herself for him and groaned arching her back, “oh hurry up, Chakotay. I’m getting a little cool if you know what I mean?”

He then pulled off his own suit, his erection was at full attention. “I do, indeed,” and stepped over to her, her buds were hard and risen as she continued to stroke herself. He knelt before her, “let me –”

“ – Be my guest,” she purred and he first kissed her deeply and then worked down to each breast to savor each as she held his head. Then he trailed a hot path down her slowly, he could smell her arousal and then he reached her womanhood and started to part her folds more, she whimpered in the pleasure. “Don’t tease me –”

“ – I’m just returning the favor,” he said, “my love,” and then opened her up and placed his mouth on her, she groaned arching her back. He tasted her, part of the sea was still in her and he let a finger slide into her. She was groaning more, he could feel her orgasm building. “That’s it Kathryn. Just come for me, I want to feel you.”

“Oh fuck!” she groaned, he had opened her fully and was exploring every part of her. Her body shuddered as she felt her muscles beginning to tighten around his fingers, he was using his tongue everywhere and then she felt it burst and she cried out arching her hips off the deck.

Satisfied with her reaction, he then rose up and hovered over her kissing her passionately as he lay between her legs. She wrapped them around him as he positioned himself and then slid into her deeply. “My Kathryn, you feel so good,” he groaned, slowly beginning to move against her.

“I can’t get enough of you!” she whimpered. She clung to him as her hips rocked with him, letting him in deeper. She let the pleasure wash over her and she buried her face in his shoulder, gently biting it.

Chakotay held her to him as he thrust slowly and deeply in her, letting her next orgasm build slowly. She slid her hands down gripping his backside, setting him even more afire. “You’re so beautiful,” he groaned and gazed at her, “look at me, my love,” and she stared up at him, he stroked her face tenderly. “Tell me how bad you want me.”

She groaned gritting her teeth, “like the grass needs the rain –”

“ – Better than that –”

She had to focus and thought, “like a bee needs a flower –”

He started to move a little faster, “what else?”

Kathryn whimpered deep in her throat, “oh god!” And focused more, “like we need Voyager, our Voyager!”

“Oh yes,” he said and started pounding her harder and faster. Both their orgasms were close, he could feel hers. “Our Voyager –” she cried out and then he felt her release and just as her muscles clamped down hard on him, he felt his and stiffened, holding himself still. Then he collapsed against her gasping, he moved his hips a couple of more times to finish and then gazed at her. “That was great.”

She smiled, “it was wonderful,” and kissed him gently. Then he pulled out of her and lay next to her taking her hand.

She sighed glancing at him, “I love you.”

“I love you,” he said and sighed. “I’ve got to clean that fish. Come on,” and rolled to his feet and found his suit and pulled it on while she put hers back on.

=/\=

After Chakotay cleaned the fish, he prepared a portion of it with rice and some vegetables. He then turned on some soft romantic music and set the small table.

While she showered, he changed into a dark brown pair of pants and a light tan short sleeved shirt. He poured the wine – a half glass for her – and lit some candles.

“Kathryn!” he called. “Dinner’s –!” and stopped seeing her walk into the room wearing a sleeveless black dress with small crystals that bordered the rounded bodice. He sighed, “you look beautiful, my love.”

She smiled, “you look pretty good yourself,” and strode over to him. “And, dinner smells wonderful.”

He pulled her to him, “it’s going to be very good,” and he kissed her gently. Then he pulled away, “now sit before it gets cold,” and pulled out her chair.

They enjoyed dinner and had a piece of chocolate cake for dessert. Once they were finished, he pulled her up and into his arms. Then he took her hand turning her slowly in a circle.

Kathryn gazed up at him, he smiled at her. She felt her heart swell with how much she loved him. “I love you,” she said.

“I love you,” he said, “and I love Shannon when she gets here.”

She smiled brightly, “so do I.” She stopped taking his hand and placed it against her lower abdomen. “She’s here, she’s ours.”

Chakotay pressed his hand gently against her, “yes, she is.”

“I’m so happy,” she said. “I never thought –”

He then reached up putting a finger on her mouth quieting her. “The past is the past,” he said. “We’re living for the future now.”

“Your right,” she agreed, with a nod. “Let’s dance,” and he grinned and took her hand again moving them around the room.

The next morning, they pulled anchor and headed to St. Thomas where they planned to stop for more supplies. They wanted to stock up because after Puerto Rico, it’d be a few weeks before they got to Bermuda.

While they were shopping, they got to talking to more locals, who also warned them about the Triangle. Kathryn told everyone they were going to avoid it, but Chakotay was starting to get worried, but kept silent.

They did more fishing on the second day and once he had the fish cleaned, he put them in stasis.

Right before they docked in Puerto Rico, Chakotay had glanced at the compass next to the wheel and saw it spin once before settling back in place. It didn’t unnerve him, but he was growing a little concerned.

Kathryn had been buying baby clothes, baby supplies and some more maternity clothes for herself. She also bought some caramel flan after having a taste at a vendor and got the recipe for Chakotay to make.

He found her enjoying a piece nearby, “what are you eating? We just had lunch.”

“Caramel flan,” she replied, he shook his head with a smile. “Here, try some, it’s really good.” She put a piece onto her spoon and offered it to him. He took it and put it in his mouth, “well?”

He nodded, “it’s good.” He glanced around, “what other flavors are there?” She smiled and pointed him to the selection on the table.  
They ended up buying a cheesecake and toffee flavored flan as well.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When they left Puerto Rico, everything seemed fine as they programmed the course for Bermuda. The sea was relatively calm as they sailed as far as they could before stopping for the night.

Kathryn was reading a book on deck when Chakotay noticed the compass shift some and then spin, they were pointed north east, but now he couldn’t tell. He tapped the compass, but there wasn’t a change.

“What’s wrong?” she asked him, lowering the book.

He shrugged, “the compass is acting up.” She put down the book and stood up stepping up to him. “Look, see.”

She studied it for a moment, “it must be that magnetic field that’s in the area. We should head south east to move away from it.”

He tugged his ear with a sigh, “okay, but with the compass messed up?”

“Get a tricorder,” she said, matter of factly.

“Okay,” he said and stepped down to go inside. “Chakotay?” He turned to her, “don’t worry, it’ll be fine.”

He nodded and went inside and a moment later returned with a tricorder. He opened it and tried to get a heading, but the tricorder wasn’t finding it.

“That’s impossible,” she said, gazing at it. She then looked around out at the sea around them. It was flat and fairly clear for several miles around them and it was bright and sunny. She sighed, “okay, let’s just stop here and see how it looks in the morning.”

“Good idea,” he said and she closed the tricorder putting it on a small shelf under the wheel. He then dropped the anchor and they lowered the sail. “Hungry?”

“Of course!” she said. “I’m always hungry.”

“I’ll make us,” he said, “some lunch. Any requests?”  


She thought for a moment, “I think Shannon wants a sliced turkey sandwich with a pickle and some strawberries.”

Chakotay nodded and started to step inside and then stopped realizing her request. He turned back to her, “pickle and strawberries?” She nodded, he frowned, “sounds disgusting –”

“It’s what she wants,” she said.

“Okay,” he replied and went inside. After he made the sandwich, he watched her devour it with gusto. He shook his head knowing this was just the beginning of her cravings.

=/\=

Later on, they had dinner out on the deck watching the sunset. A light fog was starting to set in as well and he felt a chill in the air.

She was curled next to him on the deck when he thought he saw another boat. “I think we should leave the masthead light on tonight.”

“Okay,” she said.

“Did you see that boat?” he asked.

“What boat?”

He stared into the fog and the remaining light, “it was there.”

Kathryn turned to him, “okay, but it’s moved on.” She yawned a little, “let’s go to bed, I’m sleepy.”

“So am I,” he agreed and they stood up. They stepped down into the main room, she closed the door and locked it. “Go get ready, I’ll be right there,” she nodded and walked into the bedroom. He decided to leave the comm unit on just in case and then he joined her in bed.

=/\=

Later on that night, it was quiet as both slept. Kathryn curled against him and stirred softly hearing something. She sighed rolling onto her back and then heard it again.

It sounded like a fog horn in the distance.

She moaned and opened her eyes, the cabin was dark, there wasn’t much moonlight streaming through the port hole. She glanced over to Chakotay and he was fast asleep.

Then she heard it again, it sounded closer. She sat up and then swung her legs onto the floor, trying not to wake him. She got up quietly and then pulled on her robe and tied it and then her deck sandals.

She walked quietly out into the main room and saw the glow of the comm unit on that Chakotay left. It helped her find her away to the door and she unlocked it and stepped out and up to the deck.

Immediately she was greeted by a thick fog. It was difficult to see and she thought she saw a dim light in the distance. But, it was quiet and all she could hear was the waves lapping up against the hull of the boat.

She was about to turn and get the binoculars and gasped with a jump when Chakotay appeared in the doorway, his hair tousled from sleep. “Fuck Chakotay! Don’t scare me like that!”

He frowned, “who else were you expecting? Kathryn, why aren’t you in bed?”

“I heard something,” she replied.

“You heard something?” he asked. “What?”

“It sounded like one of those,” she replied, “fog horns that ships had. And, when I came out here, I thought I saw a light.”

He peered outside, “how? It’s so thick out there, you can barely see your hand.”

“Okay, maybe I imagined it,” she said, “but I was about to get the binoculars to check.”

He stared at her, then, “okay, let’s look,” and he went back inside turning on a side lamp and opened a drawer pulling out the binoculars. He stepped outside with her. “Where’d you see it?”

“About a mile aft to port,” she replied.

Chakotay put the binoculars to his eyes and focused on that area. He was having a difficult time seeing anything. Then he saw a flicker of light, “wait, I just saw something.”

“How far?”

“I can’t tell,” he replied. He thought he saw it again, “it’s moving west. I think Kathryn, trying hailing them.”

“Okay,” she said and went back inside to the comm unit. She touched the intercom, “attention unknown vessel. This is the Voyager II, can you respond please.” She let up on the button, but all she got was silence. She touched it again, “attention unknown vessel, can you read me?”

“Anything?” Chakotay asked, from outside.

“Nothing,” she replied and then checked the sensors. She scanned the area, for a second thought she saw something and then nothing. “Anything else? I’m seeing nothing with the sensors either.”

He stepped down and inside with a sigh, “nope. The lights gone as well. This is like the Delta Quadrant.”

“Yeah,” she said, “but at least we could get a heading.”

He smiled, “true.” He then put the binoculars on the table, “let’s get back to bed, my love. Whatever was there is gone.”

“Okay,” she agreed and he closed and locked the door. She turned off the light and he took her hand leading her back to bed.

Early the next morning, Kathryn’s eyes fluttered open to the sun streaming through the porthole and as she woke up, she heard the sound of an engine overhead.

She sat up to go see and then felt her stomach tighten and grip and the nausea start up her throat. She groaned putting her hand to her mouth and ran into the bathroom to throw up.

Once she emptied her stomach, she groaned sitting on the floor. After several minutes, she felt her stomach clench again, “oh god,” and knelt over the commode again.

That’s when Chakotay heard her, he sighed, “Kathryn?” He heard a noise and a groan, that’s when he realized her morning sickness had started. She was officially three months pregnant. He got up pulling on his robe and walked out and stood outside the bathroom finding her looking a shade of green against the wall and quiet. “Are you okay?”

She glanced up at him, “no, I’m not! That’s a stupid question.”

“Time for the anti-nausea,” he suggested and she nodded. He reached over into the cabinet below the sink and pulled out a prepared hypo. He then knelt down next to her and put it to her neck, it hissed as the medication was injected into her. “Give it a few minutes, my love.” He stood up and ran some cold water over a washcloth and rung it out and then gently put it across her forehead.

Kathryn felt the coolness seep into her fevered skin, she sighed with relief, “thank you.”

After several minutes he said, “is that what woke you up?”

She shook her head, “not really. I heard an engine overhead and when I went to check, I felt my stomach tell me otherwise.”

“Let me check,” he said, and left to check the sensors. He scanned around and above them, there wasn’t anything there. He walked back over to her, “there’s nothing there.”

“Maybe it was my imagination,” she said.

“Feeling better?” he asked.

She was silent, her stomach was settling, “yes, thank god.”

“You’re looking better,” he said gently. “Feel like standing?” She nodded, “give me your hand,” and she did, he slowly pulled her to her feet and steadied her. “Breakfast?”

“After I shower,” she replied and he kissed her forehead tenderly and left her alone to make breakfast.

After her shower, she was feeling better and come out in a pair of shorts and pink tank top. He had a breakfast of orange juice, some fruit and an omelet.

“Oh,” she said, stopping near the table.

He looked over to her, “what?”

She frowned, “those eggs, I can’t. Please Chakotay, no eggs.”

“Okay,” he said and removed the plates and recycled them. “What else will you like?”

Kathryn wasn’t sure, the anti-nausea meds where helping, but only so much. “Just the fruit, I think,” she replied and sat down.

“Toast?”

“One slice,” she said and picked up her fork to get a piece of banana slowly. “What are you having?”

“I’ll just have some some oatmeal,” he replied, “At least the smell won’t make you sick.” He heard the toaster and took a plate placing the piece of bread on the plate and put it in front of her. “Butter?”

“A little,” she said and took the small container and knife and spread a tiny bit over the top. She took a small bite and chewed some, she sighed, “oh geez –”

“ – Kathryn?” he asked turning, he was about to sit down.

She shook her head, “its fine. I’m just thinking about how it’s going to be for the next month or so –”

“We can always beam back –” he suggested.

“ – No!” she said firmly. “I’ll be okay, I will. We’re having a wonderful time and I don’t just want to go home because of this.”

“If you say so,” he said.

Kathryn managed to eat the piece of toast, a few pieces of fruit and a half glass of orange juice.

After breakfast, Chakotay took a shower and dressed. He found her out on the deck by the wheel. “We’ve got a heading,” she told him as he came out. “Come on before it changes.”

They pulled the sail up and then the anchor. Kathryn suggested they go south to get away from the interference. He spun the wheel in that direction. She was now relatively happy they were on course, even though they were taking a longer route.

As they moved through the water, Kathryn sat on the deck just looking out to starboard. She lifted her hand up shading her eyes, “Chakotay, hand me the binoculars, please.”

“What’d you see?” he asked, handing them to her.

“I’m not sure,” she replied, taking them and putting them to her eyes looking through them. It was a large ship, she could just see the top of the highest deck. “It looks like a freighter –”

Chakotay looked in the same direction, “I don’t see anything.”

“It’s there,” she said, “maybe a mile off, take a look,” and handed him the binoculars. He took them and looked, “well?”

He scanned the horizon, all he could see was water, “there’s nothing there Kathryn.”

She stood up, “I saw it!” He gave them back to her, she looked again and now saw nothing. “That’s so strange,” and glanced down at the compass and saw it spinning slowly. “Chakotay, we’re off course.”

He glanced at the compass, “we weren’t a moment ago.”

“Are you sure?”

“Kathryn I can read a compass,” he said. “It wasn’t doing that the last time I looked.”

“Great,” she said and reached for the tricorder, she got a brief reading, “there, go north –”

“ – But we’re south –”

“I thought so,” she said, “but – ” and cursed. “It’s gone again.”

They stood on the deck, looking around them, it was quiet except for the wind. Then he said, “I think we’re lost –”

“ – I know,” she said.

“In the Bermuda Triangle,” he finished.

She gazed at him seeing his face, “will you stop that!”

He chuckled, “okay then, how do you explain this?”

“I told you –”

“ – Yeah,” he said, “the magnetic interference, which might explain some things. But, what about seeing something that’s not there?”

She smirked, “are you saying I’ve imagined it?”

Chakotay sighed, “no, Kathryn. But how to explain it?” He gazed around again, “try the tricorder again, we’ll figure it out.”

“Okay,” she said and opened it starting to scan the area.

Throughout the afternoon, they got a brief heading east. They decided to stay in that direction until the compass righted itself. And a light mist started to form over the water, the sun was still bright, but was slowly setting.

Just as they cleared a small patch, they saw a freighter about a half a mile off. They could see the decks clearly, it was an old model of that line.

“Oh my god!” Kathryn exclaimed. “Tell me you see it!”

“I see it!” Chakotay said and handed her the binoculars. “Can you see the name of it?”

“Checking,” she replied as she looked at the bow. “It’s the SS Cotopaxi.”

“Try hailing them,” he suggested, she nodded and went inside to the comm unit. She touched the button, “hello, Cotopaxi, this is the Voyager II, can you read me?”

She lifted her finger off the button to listen. She heard a voice, but it wasn’t talking to her. It was giving its position somewhere south of Florida. But, they weren’t anywhere near Florida….

“Anything?” he asked, from outside.

She walked over to the doorway, “well, I hear a voice, but it’s not acknowledging us. It’s just giving its position just off Florida.”

He shrugged, “okay, but the compass is starting to come back –” and stopped, “Florida?” She nodded, “we’re nowhere near Florida.”

“I know,” she said, she smiled at him. “While we still have a chance, point us south east, we’ll be a little off course, but at least we’ll have a heading.”

He stared at her, the recent sighting and knowledge of it still stunning him. He found his voice, “yes, my love,” he said, and then looked back to the ship, it was gone. “Ah Kathryn –”

She came out, “yeah?”

“It’s gone,” he said.

Kathryn looked and the location that the Cotopaxi was seen, was empty. They looked at each other in shock. She sighed, “I’m going to look up that ship. Let’s go at least 10 miles more, then head north, just don’t go past the five mile mark.”

“Works for me,” he said.

=/\=

By that evening, they had anchored about 10 miles south east of the triangle and the water was calm. The stars were starting to come out, Chakotay made them a light dinner of fish and vegetables.

She sat at the table with a padd, “want to know more about that ship we saw?”

He served her a piece of fish and then the vegetables. “Sure,” he said.

“Well, the SS Cotopaxi,” she said, “vanished in the Bermuda Triangle back in 1925. Some divers discovered the wreck back in 2005, but it took them about 15 more years to confirm it. There were 32 people on board and all hands were lost.”

“Interesting and after finding this out,” he said, “tell me you don’t believe in the Bermuda Triangle.”

She smirked at him, “I don’t know,” he smiled. “I mean, that ship sank off the coast of Florida centuries ago.” He stared at her, she sighed, “it was a strange day to say the least.”

“It was a ghost ship,” he said simply. “And don’t blame it on your pregnancy hormones –”

“ – I’m not,” she said. “But, I don’t know what to think.” She looked at him, “you believe it, don’t you?”

He shrugged, “maybe. Whatever the reason, it’s something that still can’t be explained even centuries later.”

“Really?” she asked, then fell silent. “Well, I’ll think about it,” and started to eat her dinner.

The next morning, Kathryn woke again to more nausea and rushed to the bathroom to throw up. Chakotay knew it was coming and already had the dose ready. He administered it to her as quick as he could and just sat next to her holding her hand until she felt better.

Once she was, he got her up to make breakfast for them. She didn’t shower right away and stepped out onto the deck. The air was balmy and the sun was hot, but she noticed the water seemed a little choppy and looked out to the horizon. She noticed some dark clouds looming in the distance.

She sighed, that’s all she needed right now with her morning sickness. Then she went back inside, “there’s a storm on the horizon.”

He looked at her, he had a simple breakfast of toast, fruit and juice set out for her and some oatmeal and tea for him. “How far?”

Kathryn picked up a piece of the toast and took a small bite, he’d already buttered it for her. After a moment, “I’m not sure, but we’re moving away from it,” she turned on the weather scanner and checked. As she did, she was reminded of the first storm they encountered almost four months ago that brought them back together.

“It’s at least,” she said, “25 miles north of us and by the way it’s looking, it’ll be here before sunset.”

“Near Bermuda?” he asked.

“Pretty close,” she replied, knowing even with the course change previously made, they were at least a couple of weeks off from there. 

“Okay,” he sighed, “so after breakfast, we shower and then head further south. How far do you think?”

She shrugged, “I don’t know, at least 30 miles. The last thing I need is a rocking boat –”

Chakotay pulled her over to him and onto his lap. “Unless is rocking the other way –” and grinned wickedly.

She smiled, wrapping an arm around his neck, “that’s true, I prefer it the other way.” He kissed her gently and lifted a hand up cupping a breast over her nightgown, she groaned and pulled away. “As much as I enjoy that, right now they’re really sensitive.”

He then peaked inside, “and you’re a little swollen too.”

She then did, “oh wow! It’s just going to get worse.”

Chakotay then slid his hands down grabbing her backside, “no, it’ll just make you more beautiful.”

Kathryn smiled, “it makes me feel so good when you say that.”

He looked deeply at her, “and I can’t wait to see you fill out as well.”

“Very soon,” she said and kissed him gently. She then took her juice and sipped and then slid off him. “Come on, we haven’t a lot of time.”

“To leave?” he asked, as she took another drink and placed the glass on the table. She then glanced at him with a seductive look, “Kathryn, I thought you just said –”

“ – I said,” she replied, “not to touch my breasts too much, but the rest is fine,” and then reached beneath her nightgown and removed her panties. “If we’re quick, we’ll still have plenty of time to move away from the storm.”

He stood up, his own arousal building. He walked over to her pulling her tight and flush against him so she could feel how hard he’d become. “If you say so,” he said lovingly and kissed her passionately. She responded as their tongues meshed and he lifted her into his arms, carrying her back into the bedroom. It was then he realized they hadn’t made love for the week they were in the triangle. Now he hungered for her.

Kathryn was aroused and once he sat her on the bed, she pulled her nightgown over her head tossing it. He knelt in front of her opening her legs discovering how wet she already was. “Don’t wait,” she said passionately.

“I won’t,” he replied and then lowered his mouth to her, drinking her in. She groaned arching her back as his tongue dipped inside her and around her swollen bud.

She held his head and felt her first orgasm as it shuddered through her. “Oh fuck, yes!” He then pulled away kissing her passionately again and lay against her, she slid her hands down to his boxers pushing them down. “Hurry up, Chakotay!”

He reached down pushing them down releasing his erection. He positioned himself against her and slid deeply into her, “oh yes, my love!” She wrapped her legs around him as he moved in her, she clung to him, biting gently into his shoulder. Her hips rocked beneath his, he could feel her next orgasm.

“You feel so good,” she moaned. “Harder Chakotay, please!”

He then looked at her, “tell me how hard.”

Kathryn stared up at him, she felt her body shudder again, she was so close. “Oh yes, fuck me harder, Chakotay!” He started to pound harder into her, she gripped his backside harder, she groaned. He buried his face in her neck and hair and then she felt her release as her muscles clamped down on him, arching her back. She groaned, “I love you, Chakotay,” she sighed.

He kissed her neck and felt his own release, spilling into her. He gasped, “I love you too, my Kathryn.” After several minutes, he lifted his head gazing at her and brushed a lock of hair off her face. She held a glow about her, “you are so beautiful. I’ll always remember how you look after we make love.”

She sighed smiling, “how do I look?”

“Like an angel,” he replied, tenderly stroking her face.

Kathryn held back a witty remark, since she was so touched by this and didn’t want to ruin the moment. “And, you look amazing,” and reached up tracing his tattoo under his hairline. They kissed tenderly again and then she sighed, “we’d better get up and get going if we’re going to have enough time to move from that storm.”

“Okay,” he said and then rolled off her. He watched her sit up and then shake her hair loose. It had gotten longer since starting the trip. Her bare back was smooth and her skin a beautiful light tan from being out in the sun.

“I’m getting in the shower,” she said and stood up still naked walking over to her dresser and pulled out some panties and a tank top. She winked at him and walked out into the bathroom.

He then smiled and then sat up and stood pulling his boxers back on. While waiting for her to finish, he walked into the spare bunk room pulling open a drawer and got another pair of shorts out and a t-shirt.

A moment later she strode past him in her tank and panties, her hair still damp. “Your turn!”

“I’m coming,” he said and looked after her. He walked into the bathroom.

They managed to sail just under 30 miles south before stopping and putting the anchor down. Once the sail was down, Kathryn noted the water was still choppy and she could feel the nausea stirring in her stomach.

There was also a small island nearby and she used the binoculars to see it better. Chakotay asked her if she wanted some meds, but she told him, not yet, okay for now.

Although by nightfall, the water got worse and although they were safe from the worse of the weather, the boat rocked a little more. At that point, Kathryn couldn’t hold it in and while on deck, she rushed to the side throwing up. Chakotay came over to her and once she was done, led her back inside to the bedroom, where she laid down curling up with a groan.

“Let me give you a dose,” he said gently.

She nodded, putting a hand to her mouth, “yes, please! And get a bucket, I think I’m going to need it.”

“Okay,” he said gently. He got up and went into the bathroom, programmed the dose slightly stronger. He then grabbed a cold cloth and a small pail near the shower. He took them back to her, “here you go.” He put the pail on the floor, gave her the dose and then placed the cloth on her forehead. “Just rest, my love.”

“Thanks,” she whispered.

He then stood up and walked back into the main room to the comm and called the Doctor. Once he appeared, he said, “ah – comm – ” and stopped remembering. “I’m sorry, Chakotay! What a surprise, how’s Kathryn doing?”

“Well, that’s why I called, Doctor,” he sighed.

“What’s wrong?” the Doctor asked.

“Her morning sickness is getting worse,” he replied. “We’re a few days south of Bermuda, but there’s a storm about 50 miles off and it’s making the water a little choppy. The anti-nausea meds are only helping so much.”

“I see,” he said, in thought. “When’s the last time you both were on land?”

"About two weeks ago,” he said.

“You need to get her on land immediately,” the Doctor said.

“Well, there’s a small island nearby,” Chakotay said.

“Can you get close enough?”

He nodded, “yes and we also have a small launch to get over there.”

“As soon as possible,” the Doctor said. “Where’s she now?”

“In bed resting,” Chakotay replied.

“Okay,” he said, “so keep a watch on her.” He sighed, “so, how’s the trip so far? We haven’t heard from you since before you left the Caribbean.”

That’s when Chakotay realized the comm wasn’t quiet because nobody wasn’t calling, it was probably due to the triangle affecting that as well. “Yes,” he said, “well, we had to avoid a few areas and got off course for a few days, but we’re okay now.” Then remembered, “oh, how’s B’Elanna –?”

The Doctor grinned, “oh that’s right! You haven’t heard! She had a beautiful baby boy about three days ago.”

“That’s great,” he smiled, “tell them we said congratulations. Kathryn will be happy for them.”

“I will,” he said, with a nod. “So tomorrow morning Chakotay. Get her onto that island as soon as possible.”

“I promise,” Chakotay said. “Thanks, Doc,” and cut the call. Then he returned to Kathryn, she was quiet with her eyes closed. “How are you feeling?”

She moaned, “a little better, only if the boat will stop rocking.”

He sat next to her and began to rub her back, “well, I just talked to the Doctor.”

“What’d he have to say?” she asked.

“He suggests that we,” he replied, “visit that island nearby in the morning so you can get your feet under you again.”

She was quiet for a moment, his back rub was helping. She sighed, “sounds good.”

He smiled, “okay, my love,” and continued to rub her back and she fell asleep.

Early the next morning, Chakotay was up before her to get ready and he gave her the next dose before she woke up to hopefully avert the worse of her morning sickness.

It helped some, because she went to the bathroom once and it was over. She was feeling better, the boat had stopped rocking because the storm was over and the sea was settling. While she showered, he packed a light breakfast and lunch, more meds, the tricorder and just in case, a small holo-imager.

Once she was dressed in some white shorts and a halter top, he took his shower and she went out on deck to find the launch ready, since he put everything in it. She was sitting in the deck chair when he came out dressed in a pair of tan shorts and white polo shirt. The light colors brought out his dark skin and made him even more handsome.

“How do you do it?” she asked curious.

He was folding up a chair, “do what?”

“Look so incredibly handsome,” she replied.

Chakotay grinned looking at her, “I think that’s due to you being so beautiful.”

She laughed softly, “oh no, you were always handsome Chakotay. I just never acknowledged it until after we came home. It would have been a major distraction.”

He walked over to her, “I know, but I knew sometimes. I’ve always noticed how beautiful you were.” He pulled her against him, “ready?”

“Yes,” she replied and kissed him. Then he pulled away and stepped down into the launch and then helped her on board. He started the motor and untied it from the boat and then held the rudder stick and they moved towards the island. Kathryn’s nausea was still there and it was only a short distance to the island. She held onto the side of the launch and a few minutes later, he had them close enough to get out. He then got out, the water came up to his knees and he pulled it closer to the beach. “I can get out,” she said.

“No,” he said, “I’ve got this,” and pulled it slightly onto the beach. “Okay, my love,” and she stood up and he helped her out.

Once on the beach, Kathryn gazed around. The palm trees and exotic flowers lay before them, the sand was clean and pristine. She walked around a little, “this is really beautiful.” She looked over at him as he was setting up breakfast on a blanket. “This isn’t even on the charts, is it?”

“I don’t think so,” he said, pouring her some juice. “Come here and have some juice.” She walked over taking it, “I’ve also got some fruit, crackers. For lunch, I made cucumber sandwiches and a strawberry salad.”

“Pickles?” she asked.

“Those too,” he said.

“Thanks,” she smiled and knelt down on the blanket. She could feel her stomach settling and was able to eat most of it. She found the tricorder in the bag and opened it to scan the area, while he still drank his tea. “It’s uninhabited,” she said, “lots of flora and some birds – ” then paused. “Wait, Chakotay, there’s some ruins on here.”

He blinked, “did you say ruins?” She nodded, “from where?”

“I don’t know,” she said. “Want to go check?”

“Of course!” he replied, putting down his cup and stood. He helped her up, “where?”

“Just beyond the tree line,” she said.

“Let’s go,” he said and they walked towards the towering palms. Once inside them, she had the way, there were years of fallen palm leaves and other foliage littering the ground. “Kathryn, I don’t see –”

“ – Here!” she said and took a long, full palm branch and began to push the fallen foliage away.

“Let me,” he told her, she stepped out of the way as he cleared the area, some stones appeared with some faint writing on it. “I’ve found some.” He dropped the branch kneeling before them and studying the faded writing and symbols. “Kathryn, this is amazing!”

“I know,” she said. “I’m running the writing through the database and nothing’s turning up. That’s strange.”

Chakotay studied it, the writing was familiar. He sighed, “I don’t think it’s from Atlantis –”

“ – I doubt it,” she agreed. She saw his face, “what is it?”

He shrugged, “I don’t know, it just looks familiar.”

“You’ll figure it out,” she said, he looked at her. “Come on, we can look for more later.”

“Are you feeling better?”

She smiled, “much, so come on. We have our own private beach finally and we should take advantage of it.”

“Sounds good,” he said, “to me,” and stood up taking her hand. They headed back to the beach. “Lunch?”

“Not yet,” she replied, as they neared the blanket. “Let’s go swimming – ”

“ – Our suits are –”

She smirked, “we don’t need suits here, Chakotay. There’s nobody around,” and pulled off her tank top.

“Okay,” he agreed and watched her take off her clothes. He followed and when they were naked, they ran into the water. She dove under and surfaced, he did the same. He sighed, “this is wonderful.”

“Yes, it is,” she said, and swam over to him wrapping her arms and legs around him. “How perfect is this?”

He slid his hands up her and stroked the curves of her breasts. “How do they feel?” he asked her.

She shrugged, “still sensitive, but the water is helping.”

“Good,” he said and lifted her up higher so her breasts surfaced and he leaned down taking a risen bud in his mouth, she groaned part in pleasure and pain.

“Chakotay!” she moaned, she arched her back and then straightened and kissed him passionately. He responded as their tongues meshed, she could feel her arousal building. She then gazed at him gasping, “I love you, so much.”

He cupped the side of her face tenderly, “I love you, too,” and kissed her again. Then her face, he moaned, “I love everything about you, my wife,” and she tilted her head back as he kissed her throat. “The mother of my daughter.”

Kathryn could feel his erection pressed between them. Their passion was building, she groaned, “let’s go back to the beach! I can’t wait!”

“Agreed,” he said and she lowered her legs and they swam back to the shore and walked up hand in hand to the blanket. Her skin glistened from the water in the sun. “Lay down,” he told her.

“My pleasure,” she said seductively and sat down. He stared at her, “like what you see?”

He grinned, “everyday, more and more.” He knelt down beside her and kissed her and she reached out taking his hardened manhood gently, he groaned into her mouth. “Kathryn!”

“Let me,” she said and pushed him onto his back and leaned down taking the tip of him into her mouth, he groaned again. She pleasured him by stroking and tasting each part of him. He held her head and when we was about to feel his release she straddled him. She raised herself up and positioned him against her and sank slowly down onto him with a groan. He held her hips as she slowly began to move against him.

He stared up at her as she arched her back moving deeper and harder against him. “You’re so damn beautiful!”

Kathryn gasped feeling her orgasm, she cried out, she was so close. “Oh yes!”

He let her go, his own release was building, but held off for her because he wasn’t finished. He felt her muscles clench him and she groaned, he sat up kissing her. She gasped against his mouth and he held her waist and rolled her beneath him, “my turn,” he told her.

“Don’t stop!” she said passionately and then he began kissing gently down her slowly. He only went between her breasts gently and worked a heated trail down her, lingering over her stomach and once he reached her womanhood, he opened her up and placed his mouth on her. “Oh fuck, yes!” She sat up some holding his head as he tongue swirled around and under her bud, she felt her next orgasm starting. “Please, oh god!”

He knew she was close and held her off, he pulled away laying against her between her legs and kissed her passionately while sliding deeply into her. She clung to him as he began to move against her, “my Kathryn! My love!”

She shuddered, she bit her lip and slid her hands up his muscled back. “Harder,” she told him and he began to. Her body shuddered again, she cried out, “don’t stop!”

Chakotay’s release was close, he began to pump faster and harder into her, trying to have her release at the same time. He groaned, “oh yes, let it go Kathryn!”

She cried out again and he kissed her, their tongues meshing and felt her muscles clench him hard, she keened into his mouth as he groaned feeling his, she gasped in the pleasure. “That was great!” She groaned and he kissed her tenderly again.

After a moment he kissed her throat and embraced her gently. They held each other under the sun and hearing the birds in the trees. He sighed and then rolled off her and next to her. “It was great,” he said finally and she then lay on her side propping herself up, gazing down at him. “Hungry?”

She smiled, “of course!” And kissed him, “what did you make? Cucumber sandwiches?”

“Yeah,” he said, as she sat up. He did as well and reached for the food bag. She poured herself some juice and took out some small plates. He handed her a sandwich and then a pickle.

She took a bite, “delicious!”

“I’m happy you like it,” he said. She took a bite of the pickle.

“Know what we should do?” she suggested.

He drank some iced tea, “what’s that?”

“Spend a few days here,” she replied.

“You want to?”

Kathryn shrugged, “why not? The island is all ours and besides we still need to find more of those ruins.”

“Okay, but,” he said, “I’m going to need a tent, our blankets, more food –”

She nodded, “yes, but no clothes –”

“You want to spend our time here completely naked?” he asked shocked.

“Why not?”

He grinned, “you never cease to amaze me. But, only if we just include a robe or something. It could get cold at night.”

She sighed, “okay, our robes.”

“Okay,” he said. “So let’s finish up, go back to the boat to get more stuff and I need to replicate a tent to use.”

“Sounds good,” she said and kissed him. 

After lunch, they returned to the boat to get everything they needed to stay on the island for a few days.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Once back on the island, Chakotay set their tent up close to the trees and while he dug a fire pit, she prepared their bed inside of the tent.

By the time the sun was setting, he had the fire started and was cooking over it. She was helping by cutting up some vegetables for the soup he was making and also some bread.

They sat in their robes before the fire eating the soup when she said, “so, about these writings? How do you recognize them?”

He sighed, “I don’t know, they just are. They’re definitely from an ancient civilization, but which one?”

She reached up tenderly rubbing his back, “don’t worry, you’ll figure it out,” he looked at her with a nod and she kissed him. “Turn on some music, Chakotay, please.”

“Okay,” he said and reached over turning on the small radio like stereo next to him. The soft jazz filled their surroundings as they watched the sunset. “I am glad we’ve got some nice weather ahead.”

“I know,” she said and finished her soup. She put the bowl and spoon in the open container so they could be washed. He finished also and gave them to her and they cleaned everything up with some fresh water and soap, a sponge and left them out to dry for the morning. Then she yawned, “let’s go to bed so we’re up early.”

“Okay,” he said, knowing he already had the next dose of meds ready for her then. She then crawled into the tent and pulled down the blanket for them. He joined her as he closed the mesh flaps so they could get the warmth from the fire still. She settled down still in her robe and he lowered the light in the lantern on a small table in the corner and then took her in his arms.

They lay listening to the music and staring up through the clear top of the tent at the star filled sky. She sighed, “I love this, it just feels like we’re the only two on the planet.”

He smiled holding her gently, “yes, it does. It’s nice, I’m thinking of doing some fishing tomorrow.”

“Sounds good,” she said, “but wear something to protect yourself –”

He chuckled, “don’t worry, I will,” and she laughed too.

They fell asleep shortly afterwards.

Like clockwork early the next morning, Kathryn woke to throw up. She sat up quickly and got out of the blankets and opened the flaps to crawl outside and went to the other side of the tent to lose her dinner from the night before.

She groaned softly and then heard Chakotay behind her and administer the meds into her. She coughed, “thank you,” she croaked. “You’re getting better at that.”

“I’m always prepared,” he replied gently. He waited for her to relax some and once she appeared to be calmer and the meds had taken affect, he said, “come over by the fire pit Kathryn so I can start another fire and you can relax.”

“Okay,” she said and forced herself to stand, he helped her up. They walked back over to the fire pit and she sank down onto the blanket there. The sunrise was starting to warm her up. 

He poured her some juice as she sank against him and sipped it slowly, “better?”

She nodded, “yes,” and then closed her eyes. “So my warrior husband’s also a boy scout.”

He shrugged, “well, not really. Maybe a fire scout.”

She opened her eyes glancing at him, “what’s the difference?”

“Fire scouts are better in bed,” he replied with a smile.

Kathryn blinked and then burst out laughing, he did too holding her tighter. “That was a great way to put it,” he kissed the side of her head.

=/\=

After breakfast, they chose to at least wear their bathing suits and shoes to look for more ruins on the island.

Once they started at the ones found, Chakotay took pictures of them and then they moved deeper into the forest. They got lucky a little further in and found the remains of a wall, not many markings were on the outside, but on the other side it was filled and they were legible.

“Incredible!” Chakotay said in awe, as he took more pictures. Kathryn recorded it with the tricorder. “Hopefully with this, the computer will find something.”

“Hopefully,” she said and looked around. She could see the other side of the island from here. “I guess that’s it.”

“I think so,” he said. “Come on, let’s go back so I can have time to catch dinner.”

“I’ll make the salad,” she said and he took her hand leading her back to the camp site.

Once back, Chakotay started to send the images back into the database connected to the boat computer. He figured it was going to take time and went to go fishing.

Kathryn decided to watch him with her book and sat on another large blanket, covered in sunscreen and just with her bikini bottoms on. She was getting sleepy and wanted to take a nap, but waited for him to finish. Once he had caught a few, he pulled on the line and picked up the catch heading back over to her. “Got enough?”

He nodded, “I think so, enough for the next couple of days.” He studied her, “you look tired, my love.”

“I am,” she sighed,

“Well, while I clean the fish,” he suggested, “you go take a nap. I’ll let you know when dinner’s ready.”

She yawned, “okay, the salad’s made and in the cooler.”

He leaned down kissing her gently, “go rest, my love.” She nodded with a smile and put down her book and then crawled into the tent and lay down closing her eyes.

While Kathryn napped, Chakotay checked the database, but there still was nothing. So he started to clean the fish. Once he was done, he seasoned them and wrapped them in foil and put them over the fire.

He checked the database again and it was still searching. The fish was going to be done soon, so he crawled into the tent and smiled watching Kathryn sleep. Before waking her, he grabbed his holo-imager and took a picture of her looking so peaceful, then he put it away.

He then leaned over kissing her awake, she stirred, “wake up, my love.”

She sighed, “hmm…dinner?”

“Almost done,” he replied as she slowly sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. “Feel better?”

“A little,” she said, looking at him. “And, hungry, dinner smells good.”

He smiled and kissed her gently, she responded and he pulled her against him. He could feel their passion starting, but he pulled away, “let’s wait until after dinner.”

“Sounds good,” she agreed and both crawled out of the tent. She took her usual place by the fire and he opened the cooler to put some salad on each of their plates and then each a piece of fish. “Iced tea?”

“Coming,” he said, handing her a plate and poured them each a cup, he handed it to her. Then he turned on some music and they ate watching the sunset. He was about done when heard the database chirp, “we got a hit!”

“What?” she asked. 

“Those writings,” he replied, he put down his plate and picked up the padd. His eyes widened, “Kathryn, you won’t believe this.”

She leaned over, “what are they from?”

He looked at her, “remember the Voth?”

“The Voth?” she asked and thought. “The dinosaur colony?” He nodded, “are you sure?”

“Positive!” he replied. “I knew the writing was familiar. Remember I spent time with Gegan on his ship? I remember their computer language –”

“So how did these ruins appear in the Atlantic?” she asked.

He shrugged, “I don’t know. But, maybe this island was part of something bigger and maybe during an earthquake it got pulled away, was underwater for a few thousand years and then resurfaced some time later.”

She took the padd studying it, “oh Chakotay! You’ve got to write a paper on this. Let Starfleet Archeology check it out.”

“I could but then it’ll be disturbed,” he said, then sighed, “I don’t think I want to do that yet.”

She nodded, “sure, I understand. We can keep it to ourselves for now,” he nodded. She looked around, “we can stake a claim on the island, maybe build a summer house and then announce the find.”

“Sure but after the baby comes,” he agreed.

“Of course,” she said, and he kissed her. She sighed, “this is a very important find.” He cleaned up their plates from dinner, “do you realize how famous you’ll be?”

“I already am –”

She laughed, “yeah, but because of Voyager, not for a huge archeological find.” He then pulled her closer, she turned slightly stretching her legs over his. She then looked at him in the firelight, “I think it’s time we leave for Bermuda tomorrow.”

“I think so too,” he said softly and slid a hand up her smooth legs and to her bikini bottoms. He then stroked her over the apex between her legs, she smiled parting them some. He then reached to unfasten one side and then slid his hand inside to her womanhood, which was already warm and wet for him. She groaned when he started to stroke her gently, as she opened up to him. “Oh Kathryn, always ready.”

She sat up some, wrapping an arm around his neck for support, she bit her lip as he continued to stroke her bud. Her orgasm was building already as she felt her body shudder, “oh yes, always ready for you!”

He leaned down kissing her throat as she tilted her head back and then went lower with his hand and slid two fingers inside her, she groaned loudly, he began to thrust gently into her, feeling her muscles already tightening around him.

“Oh fuck, Chakotay!” she groaned. “I’m coming!”

“Come on,” he said, he was already hard, but wanted to let her finish first. He began to pump faster now, “I love you, Kathryn.”

“Oh my god!” she cried out, opening herself more, letting him go deeper. Then suddenly her orgasm burst and she cried out, he kissed her deeply removing his hand holding her to him. She then felt herself being lifted away from the fire and onto the other blanket. He pulled her bottoms off and lay against her, she wrapped her legs around his waist.

“My turn,” he said and slid deeply into her beginning to move deep and harder into her.

Kathryn clung to him, “I don’t mind,” as he thrust deeply, her next orgasm was building again. “I love you,” she gasped.

“Your so beautiful!” he said passionately and kissed her again, letting their tongues mesh and mimic how moved into her.

She held his hips, guiding him and then he rolled her on top and she began to rock her hips downward against his. He stared up at her in the firelight, her hair surrounded her and he took her hands to support her.

“Oh yes!” she groaned. He then sat up kissing her holding her head gently. They rocked gently, he was feeling his release as well. She sighed, “can you feel it, my love?”

“I feel everything,” he groaned.

She sighed, “no, I mean, how well we’ve always fit. We’re destined to be like this –”

“ – I don’t mind,” he replied, she started to move faster. “I can make love to you forever.”

“I never want you to stop,” she groaned.

“Never,” he agreed. “We’re destined in love and friendship.”

She nodded gazing at him, she was so close, “and great sex!”

He lifted her closer to him, “always that!” And then she felt her orgasm release and roll over her in waves, she clung to him. He was almost there, he then rolled her beneath him again, moving slowly and deeply into her, beginning her next buildup.

She stared up at him and then reached up taking his face in her hands. “Come for me,” she told him, “my darling.”

“Oh yes,” he said, kissing her hands. “Open up for me!” She wrapped her legs higher around him and lifted her hips closer. “That’s it!”

“Harder!” she said and he did raising her hands above her and he pumped harder and faster. She was close again, “oh fuck, please!” And then he came crying out just as she felt hers for a third time. He collapsed against her gasping as she held him. After several minutes he lifted his head looking at her, she smiled, “it gets better and better.”

He nodded, “yes, it does,” and tenderly kissed her and then slowly rolled off her as they lay quietly on the blanket listening to the music, wind and the waves rolling onto the beach. After several minutes, “let’s go to bed.”

“Okay,” she said and sat up and he watched her crawl naked into the tent. He then threw another log on the fire and then pulled his shorts back on and crawled in to find her under the blanket with her robe around her and brushing her hair. “I think I’m going to need a haircut.”

“I like it,” he said, sitting next to her.

She sighed, “okay, but it needs to be trimmed some. So, I think once we get to Bermuda, I’m finding a hairdresser. You should to.”

He ran his fingers through his hair, “it’s not that long, is it?”

She smirked, “no, but maybe have it cleaned up around your ears and neck.”

“Okay,” he said and she put her brush on the table and then lowered the light. She lay down into his arms, “goodnight, my love.”

“Goodnight,” she said as he kissed her face.

The next morning after Kathryn recovered from her bout of morning sickness, they had breakfast and then started to pack everything up and loaded it all onto the launch. They had the coordinates of the island recorded for a visit again.

Once they were back on the boat and putting everything away, the comm buzzed. Chakotay was also doing the pre-trip while she organized the remaining food back into stasis.

She walked over to it, happy she was dressed, but she still hadn’t showered. She turned it on and smiled, “hi, mom!”

“Katie! How are you?” Gretchen smiled. “You look beautiful!”

“Thanks,” she said. “We’re having a wonderful time.”

“And, how is my son in law?” she asked.

“Great,” Kathryn replied and called, “Chakotay!” She looked back to her, “we’re about to head to Bermuda. We spent a few days on an island we found.”

“And your pregnancy?” 

“Pretty good –” she replied.

He appeared from outside, “what’s up?”

“Come say hello,” she said, “to my mother.”

Chakotay stepped in and walked over, he smiled, “hello, Mrs. Janeway.”

“Please, Gretchen,” she smiled. “Oh my, you both look so good!” They smiled at her, he wrapped an arm around Kathryn’s waist. “Of course, you both heard Tom and B’Elanna had a boy.”

“Yes, we’re thrilled for them,” Kathryn nodded. “But, did they settle on a name?”

She nodded, “yes. Owen, Jr., I believe.”

“The admiral must be happy,” Chakotay said.

“He’s thrilled,” she said and then her face grew sad. “Although, Owen, Sr., isn’t doing well.”

Kathryn froze, “what’s wrong?”

“He had a minor heart attack –” she replied.

“ – Oh no!”

“He’s fine and resting easy,” she said. “It was about a week ago. His doctor wants him to retire.”

“Tom must be,” Kathryn said, “beside himself with worry.”

“He is,” Gretchen said. “But, Owen has a nurse for a few hours a day, so Tom needn’t be there.”

“Should we come home?” Kathryn asked.

She shook her head, “oh no! Don’t stop your vacation, he’s going to be fine, please. If anything worse happens, I’ll let you know.”

She sighed, “okay, mom.”

“I’ll let you get going,” she said. “Let me know when you’re in Bermuda.”

“A few days,” Chakotay said, “we’ve already got reservations at a hotel.”

“Where?”

“The Cambridge Beaches Resort and Spa,” Kathryn replied.

“Sounds nice,” she said.

“Bye mom,” she said.

“Bye Gretchen,” Chakotay said.

“Bye,” she said and the comm went off.

Kathryn was quiet, “Kathryn, he’s going to be okay,” he said gently.

She nodded, “I know. It’s just Tom, I mean they just reconciled before we got home.”

“I know but,” he said, “we’re home, thanks to you.”

She shook her head, “no, all of us did it.”

Chakotay smiled with a nod, “your right,” and tenderly kissed her. Then sighed, “come on, let’s head to Bermuda,” and they went on deck.

The weather was beautiful on the way to Bermuda. They spent each day en route to Bermuda and each night, star gazing on the deck, after dinner and making passionate or tender love.

Kathryn managed her morning sickness the best she could. She was grateful the sea was very calm and flat. 

They were getting low on supplies and food, knowing they needed to shop again. Since they were planning on staying for a week at most, they began to pack their bags.

Chakotay knew they just fueled back in St. John, after Bermuda, it was nothing but the Atlantic until they got to the Mediterranean. The final leg of the trip and he wanted to top off the tank some.

They’d be at sea for several weeks and he wanted to be prepared.

He told her his idea and she agreed to it.

They knew they were a day off from Bermuda as the water started to change from a dark blue to a beautiful azure. They saw more pods of dolphins, a few whales – which were extinct almost a hundred years before, but thanks to the original Enterprise crew, the humpbacks were thriving in the Atlantic and around the world now.

That day, they sat watching the whales play beyond the boat. What surprised them was a mother and her calf swim alongside them and the baby flapped its fin in greeting and rolled over. The mother waved as well before they swam off to join the rest of their pod.

“That was cool!” Kathryn smiled.

“Yes, it was,” he said. He sighed, “we should be there early afternoon tomorrow.” She nodded, he studied her, “you look tired, my love. Why don’t you go rest?”

“But, I’m hungry!” she said.

“Okay I’ll start dinner,” he said, “and I’ll wake you when it’s ready.”

She stared up at him and stifled a yawn, “okay, and your right. A nap would feel good.”

“Go ahead,” he told her and kissed her gently and then walked inside. He then followed her and started to prepare dinner of a nice endive salad. The remaining fish and some vegetables. Once it was about done, he went into the bedroom finding her sound asleep in her pink nightgown.

He smiled sitting beside her and stroking her back gently. She moaned softly, “is dinner ready?” she asked softly.

“Almost,” he replied and she rolled onto her back slowly opening her eyes. He caressed her face gently and slid his hand slowly down her to her abdomen, that’s when he stopped feeling a small and firm roundness that wasn’t there before. He grinned excited, “oh, my love, our daughter’s showing.”

“What are you,” she asked, “talking about?”

“This,” he said, taking her hand and placed it on the bump.

Kathryn’s eyes widened as she realized what he meant. She felt the small bump and then a very light flutter against her palm. “Oh Chakotay! She’s really here!” Tears glistened in her eyes as she smiled with happiness. “We did this! It’s so amazing!”

“I know,” he said smiling and leaned down placing a kiss on the bump gently. “Hello Shannon,” he whispered.

She ran her fingers through his hair gently, “that’s you there.”

He lifted his head gazing at her, “no, it’s both of us. And I hope she has your hair and eyes.”

She smiled, “I want her to have your hair and face, dimples and all, and my eyes.”

“That’s nice,” he said and reached up kissing her, she held his face in her hands. Then he pulled away, “let’s eat before its cold.”

“Okay,” she said and sat up as he stood up and pulled her to her feet.

After dinner, he stood her up to dance around the main room to some soft piano music. Her heart soared as he led her around in circles and then smiled with anticipation as he waltzed her into the bedroom where they made love again before falling asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

When they approached Bermuda early the next morning, before docking, they followed the fuel signs to the fuel dock. Once done there, they motored over to their dock and found they were close to the main entrance.

They grabbed their bags and locked the boat up and found a transport to their hotel located on the west end where the docks were located.

=/\=

When they arrived at the 200-year old hotel, the Cambridge Beaches Resort and Spa, both were thrilled with the beach views, there were three dining rooms and patio and could see the swimming pool in the distance.

They were checking in when they heard, “there they are!”

Chakotay turned and grinned finding Tom and B’Elanna standing in beach attire in the lobby. “What are you two,” he asked surprised, “doing here?” He nudged Kathryn, “Kathryn, look whose here.”

She had been distracted with the check in, “what?”

“Look,” he said.

She then turned and smiled, “hi there! Oh my god!” They walked over and she hugged Tom and B’Elanna happily. Then looked at them, “what are you both doing here?”

“We decided to surprise you,” Tom replied. “Besides, we needed the vacation too, especially after the baby.”

Kathryn looked at B’Elanna, “oh that’s right! Where is the newest member of the Voyager crew? You didn’t leave him home –?”

“ – Well, he’s with the grandparents,” B’Elanna said, “both him and Miral. We only plan to be gone a week –”

That’s when Kathryn touched Tom’s arm, “oh, Tom, how’s your father?”

“He’s fine,” Tom said, with a nod. “They insisted on watching the kids.”

She smiled, “okay.” Then sighed, “so, when did you both get here?”

“Last night,” he replied. “By the way, both of you look great!”

“We’re having a great time,” Chakotay said.

“Are you hungry?” Tom asked curious. “We were about to get lunch somewhere.”

“Of course – ” Kathryn said.

“- She’s always hungry,” Chakotay said. “She’s eating for two now.”

“I remember those days,” B’Elanna said.

“Well, let us settle in,” Kathryn said, “and we can meet you back here in an hour?”

“Okay,” Tom said. “What room you in?”

Kathryn took the key card from the desk clerk and glanced at it, “King Suite, fourth floor.”

“Cool,” Tom smiled. “We’re in the Bermuda Suite on the same floor.”

“Okay,” Chakotay said, a bellhop stood nearby with a luggage cart waiting for them. “We’ll be down shortly.”

“Definitely!” Kathryn said and they followed the bellhop to the lifts nearby. Once in the lift, she said, “it’s so good to see them again.”

He nodded, “yes, it is.”

As Tom and B’Elanna watched them walk away to the lifts, he leaned over to her, “want to make a bet they have sex before they come back down?”

She glanced at him and then laughed “oh yeah! It’s radiating off them!”

He laughed, “wow, never thought they’d be this hot for each other.”

“You’re the one who told me,” she said. “I’m more surprised than you.”

“Yeah,” he said. “Come on, let’s go wait on the balcony for them.”

=/\=

Once the bellhop left them, Kathryn walked over to the long curtains on the other side of the room and pulled them open to reveal a view of the ocean with a balcony that had a small table and two chairs.

“How beautiful!” she exclaimed opening the door.

Chakotay walked up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist and nuzzling her neck. “It most certainly is,” he agreed lovingly.

She leaned her head back sighing, “and now we have two of our best friends here to share it with us.”

“I know,” he said, pleased that the Paris’ showed up to surprise them.

“Let’s unpack and change,” she said. “They’re waiting!” and pulled away back into the room. She opened up the door to the bedroom and found a beautiful four poster bed with a white comforter designed with palm leaves and matching curtains on the window. There was also another table with two chairs and pink based lamps. “Chakotay, bring my bag please!”

“I’m coming,” he said, picking them up. He found her in the bathroom checking out the large tub for two. “Pleased?”

“More than that!” she said. “Happy and excited,” she pulled him against her. “It’s made for two – ”

He grinned holding her, “and you intend to use it –”

“ – You too!” she said and kissed him, he responded. Then she looked at him, “I’m hungry, let’s go!” She pulled away and started to undress out of the shorts and t-shirt she was wearing.

Chakotay followed her into the bedroom as she stood in a peach colored satin bra and panties, pulling out some clothes going through her bag on the bed. He felt his arousal twitch at the sight. “Kathryn, you look just fine with what you had on.”

She glanced at him, noticing the hunger in his eyes. “Really?” He stood in front of her, she felt her own arousal and the desire ripple through her. He then lifted her up sitting her on the bed, she smiled, “Tom and B’Elanna are waiting – ”

“ – Let them wait,” he said, his voice deep and seductive. He kissed her passionately, she responded with a groan, wrapping her arm around him. Then he kissed her face, working down to her throat, while his hands slid down to her panties beginning to pull them off.

“Hurry!” she groaned, lifting her hips letting him take them. She reached down to his shorts and could feel his erection, “oh yes, hurry!” She pulled back further onto the bed watching him removed his shorts and undershorts. He then opened her legs and crawled in between and felt her wetness as he opened her more. “Now, Chakotay!”

“As you wish,” he grinned and lay against her positioning himself and slid deeply into her. “Oh spirits, Kathryn!”

She gripped his hips and backside as she wrapped her legs around him. “Fuck yes! I love you!” And he began to move hard and deeper into her, he kissed her again. Her orgasm was already close, due to the excitement she felt.

He couldn’t get enough of her, the quickies were a turn on. “I can feel you, I love you!”

She cried out in response, “oh yes! Oh my god! Harder!” He began to go even harder and faster, her muscles tightened around him. She clung to him and then keened as her release came, she curled her toes into the comforter. He then followed collapsing against her gasping.

“I love you,” he said finally and looked down at her. She smiled up at him, “feel better now?”

“Much,” she replied and kissed him softly. “Do you think we should shower? Tom will probably be able to tell right away we were having sex before meeting them.”

“Great idea,” he and pulled away from her. “Go ahead,” he sat on the bed, pulling on his shorts.

She sat up and rubbed his back, “I love these moments, don’t you?”

Chakotay looked at her with a smile, “all the time, my love.” She kissed the side of his face and slid off picking up her panties and walked into the bathroom. While she showered, he unpacked his bag and decided to wear a tan pair of pants with a pale yellow shirt.

A few moments later, she came out wrapped in a hotel robe and her hair pulled back into a pony tail. “I need to see a hairdresser!” she said. “It’s so long.”

“I like it,” he said.

“I know but I won’t have a lot taken off,” she said, then sighed. “Maybe B’Elanna will go with me tomorrow.”

“Ask her,” he said and headed into the bathroom.

Kathryn unpacked her bag and decided on a pair of white capris’ and a pretty, red filmy blouse that had a pink undershirt sewn into it. She dressed and walked over to the dresser releasing her hair and brushed it quickly and set it.

Chakotay walked out of the bathroom a moment later in his shorts. She smiled as he walked over to his clothes on the bed. “I think I have the sexiest husband,” she commented, “on the island.”

He laughed as he pulled on his pants, “I think I have the sexiest wife in Bermuda.”

“Well, that goes it,” she said simply, “we’re both obsessed with sex.”

He almost tripped as he put his other leg in the pants, “Kathryn!”

She laughed, “sorry, got it?”

“Yes,” he said and pulled them on. Once fastened, he reached for his shirt and pulled it over his head. Once on, he looked at her as she stood before him. “You look very pretty.”

“You look so hot,” she said, with a quirky smile. “I’m going to wait to jump you when we get back.”

“Let’s go,” he said, after putting on his shoes. “You’re insatiable –”

“ – I know,” she replied. “But, its love.” He held her hand gently and kissed her softly. “Their waiting.”

“Okay,” he said and they left their room.

=/\=

When they arrived in the lobby, Tom and B’Elanna were waiting in the nearby bar. “About time!” Tom said, “we were about to call.”

“We had to unpack,” Kathryn said, and missed the smile Tom gave Chakotay, who looked towards B’Elanna. She sighed, “okay, where to eat? I’m starving.”

“There’s a nice café with a patio on the other side,” B’Elanna said. “It serves everything from seafood to Vulcan and some local stuff.”

“Let’s go,” she said and they left the lobby to walk to the café.

Once they were seated outside at a table on the patio, which overlooked the ocean, they ordered their drinks and food. Their table was located under a canopy that extended the entire patio, so they were out of the sun and heat.

The waitress returned to fill their water glasses and then left. Tom sat back, “so, I meant to ask you both, we lost contact with you a few weeks ago. What happened?”

“We were lost in the Bermuda Triangle,” Chakotay said, “after leaving Puerto Rico.”

“Chakotay!” Kathryn said, “we weren’t lost.” Then paused as he looked at her, “okay, we got off course –”

“ – Off course?” Tom asked.

“Haven’t you heard of it?” Chakotay asked him.

“Are you kidding?” he said simply. “Of course I have. It’s still a mystery, despite everything found out about it over the years. Did you see or hear anything?”

“Well, when we were trying to find a heading,” Kathryn said, “we spotted a freighter, but we couldn’t tell which one.” She shrugged, “early one morning about halfway through the week, I woke up hearing an engine overhead. But, then my morning sickness started.”

“Yeah, she was really sick those first days,” Chakotay said. “Between all that and finding a heading with a tricorder, we spotted a large freighter the SS Cotopaxi.”

Tom thought for a moment, “I think I read about that one.”

“It disappeared off the coast of Florida,” Kathryn said, “in 1925 with all hands lost.”

“That’s weird!” Tom said.

B’Elanna shrugged, “I don’t believe it. There’s no such thing as ghost ships.”

“Kathryn didn’t either,” Chakotay said, “until we both saw that ship. It was clear as day and we could hear they’re radio transmissions on the comm.”

“Did you try –” Tom asked.

“ – Yeah, but there wasn’t any response,” Kathryn said. “Makes sense. How are you going to talk to a ship that disappeared hundreds of years ago?” She shrugged, “I know we plan on avoiding it again,” they all laughed.

“So, once you were free of that area,” B’Elanna said, “how’d you deal with your morning sickness?”

“I called the Doctor,” Chakotay replied. “The day before we’d found a deserted island and he suggested she go there to get her feet back.”

“A deserted island?” B’Elanna asked.

Kathryn nodded, “it was beautiful. We spent a few days there and I wasn’t so sick, the meds started to help.”

The waitress then returned with their food and quickly put each of their plates down in front of them. Kathryn immediately started eating, they all smiled understanding. When the waitress left, “so why didn’t you both just stay there?”

“Well, after the baby comes,” Chakotay replied, “we might go back.”

“Oh yeah!” Tom said. “Did the Doctor tell you what your having?”

Chakotay grinned wide, “yes, we’re having a girl.”

“Congratulations!” B’Elanna said. “A playmate for Miral and Owen. Have you settled on a name?”

“Shannon,” Kathryn said smiling, as she ate some shrimp. “Shannon T’Ea.”

“That’s nice,” Tom said.

“We think so,” Chakotay said.

“She’s already a daddy’s girl,” Kathryn smiled.

“Don’t I know it,” B’Elanna said. “Tom dotes all over Miral.”

Tom smiled, “because she’s as beautiful as her mother,” and B’Elanna smirked.

Kathryn smiled, “I just love watching you both. I hope Chakotay and I have that type of communication.”

“I think we communicate just fine,” he said.

She looked at him, “we do, my darling. But, ours is different –”

“ – It’s perfect,” he said. “We talk and love each other in our own way.”

She nodded, “true.” She took a sip of her juice, “B’Elanna how’d you like to help me find a hairdresser and go shopping tomorrow?”

“Sure,” she said, with a shrug. “What are our husbands going to do?”

“Sight see,” Tom replied. “Maybe go swimming.”

“Fine,” Kathryn said. “But, make sure he gets a haircut too.”

“Okay,” Tom said and studied Chakotay. “In fact, you are looking a bit long around the ears.”

Chakotay smirked, “I don’t see it, but okay,” he said, as he finished his salad. He glanced at Kathryn, she was done and quiet, “Kathryn, are you okay?”

She glanced at him, then sighed, “oh yes. But all that food’s made me tired.”

He tenderly stroked her hand, “then why don’t you go up to the room and take a nap.”

“I don’t –”

“ – Go!” B’Elanna said. “Now’s the best time, because once that baby arrives, you’ll barely have time to sleep.”

“Really?” she asked and smiled. “And, what are you all going to do?”

“Actually I’m going to take a nap to,” B’Elanna said.

“You are?” Tom asked.

“Yes,” she said. “We can all meet up for dinner later. We’ll let the men pick the restaurant.”

“Sounds good,” Chakotay said. “I’ll come get you before then. And, that’ll give me and Tom time to talk.”

“Just great!” B’Elanna said. “Remember all those years ago how you had to keep them both from killing each other? Now look at them, they’re best friends.”

“We grew up,” Tom said.

“You did!” Chakotay told him and he watched Kathryn and B’Elanna stand up. “I’ll be up soon,” he told Kathryn.

She nodded, “okay,” and kissed him gently. He responded and she pulled away, B’Elanna kissed Tom and they headed back to the long crosswalk to the lobby.

Tom watched them retreat, he sighed, “we’re both lucky men.”

“Yes,” Chakotay agreed, “we are.”

“Come on,” he told him, “let’s take a walk.” They stood up, Tom left a slip of gold pressed latinum on the table. “I saw this jewelry store down the street. I think they sell those pink sand and silver pieces. I want to get B’Elanna something.”

“Good idea,” Chakotay said.

=/\=

Once they left the hotel and headed down the street to find the jewelry store. Both found the pink and silver jewelry case. Chakotay found a beautiful starfish charm necklace on a fine silver chain that he knew Kathryn would love. He bought that as well as a pair of matching earrings for her.

Tom found a 12 Sands ornament pendent for B’Elanna, Chakotay told him it was perfect for her.

They had the jewelry wrapped and took their purchases leaving the shop. As they walked, they spotted a restaurant that served authentic Caribbean food. They made a reservation for 1930 hours for the four of them and then started to head back to the hotel.

Along the way, Tom spotted a nearby side bar and they ordered a couple of draft beers and took a seat at a small table nearby.

“So I know I shouldn’t ask –” he said.

“ – But you’re going to anyway,” Chakotay finished. He sighed, “what’s on your mind?”

“First of all,” Tom said, “I’m thrilled you and the captain finally got together.” Chakotay nodded, “and I’ve never seen her so happy. But, I just wanted to let you know those two years that you were missing was torture for her.”

“I know,” he said, “and we’ve talked about it and put it behind us.”

“Great,” Tom said. “Now, it’s up to you to talk about it –”

“ – Just ask,” Chakotay told him.

“Okay,” he said and took a sip of his beer, then he sighed, “what happened when you disappeared?”

Chakotay sighed, he hoped he wouldn’t have to talk about it again. “I’ll be brief,” he told him. “First of all, it was rather sudden. My team were working on some ruins on a moon near Cardassian territory. A group of militant Cardassians showed up, attacked without asking why we were there. They killed most of my team, captured those who still lived, including myself.

“We were,” he continued, “brought to some unknown work camp and they found out who I was. So, I was beaten to a point where I didn’t care if I lived or died.”

“Geez,” Tom said, shocked.

“I was angry,” Chakotay said. “They broke my leg right before I was found by some Bajorans who’d stormed the camp looking for other Bajorans from the Occupation. They transferred me to a Trill hospital ship, who did what they could for my injuries. They found my name in the database and contacted Starfleet and then brought me to Deep Space Nine.”

“It’s amazing you survived that,” he said. “Kathryn was so upset when you broke up after we came home.”

“It was partially my fault,” Chakotay replied, “for asking her to leave Starfleet. But, I’m happy she didn’t, because if she did go with me, she could have been killed or worse.”

“I know,” he said. “And, I’m glad it was worked out.” He then glanced at a nearby chronometer. “Wow, it’s getting late, let’s go,” they stood up and headed back to the hotel.

=/\=

When Chakotay got back to the suite, he found Kathryn sound asleep on the large and comfortable bed. He put her gift on the nightstand on her side and removed his shoes and carefully slid onto the bed beside her.

She was laying on her side with a light blanket over her. He smiled loving how she looked so peaceful and he then curled up against her wrapping his arms around her and nuzzling the back of her neck.

She moaned softly, “hello there,” she said sleepily.

“Sleep good?” he asked.

“Oh yes,” she sighed and snuggled closer to his warmth. “What time is it?”

“Almost dinner time,” he replied. “Getting hungry?”

She laughed, “of course! Where are we going?”

“An authentic Caribbean restaurant,” he said. “We made reservations for 1730.”

“Okay,” she said. “Did you and Tom have a good talk?”

“Yes,” he replied. “And, we went shopping.”

She turned slightly to him, “oh? For what?”

“Well, Tom wanted to buy,” he said, “B’Elanna some nice jewelry and when I saw what he had in mind, I bought you something too.”

“Really?” she smiled, excited, he nodded. “What did you buy?”

“Look next to you,” he told her, “on the table.”

Kathryn turned finding the white square jewelry box next to her. She then took it and sat up slowly with it. “What is it?”

He sat up beside her, “open it.”

She slowly opened the box and gasped, “oh Chakotay! They’re beautiful!” She gently picked up the starfish pendent, the delicate chain glittered in the sunset from the window. “Thank you!”

“You like it?”

“Oh yes!” she said happily and leaned over kissing him. “And, with matching earrings. I’ll wear them tonight.”

“Let me put it on you,” he said.

“After,” she smiled.

“After, what?” he asked. She stared at him, “well, of course!” She put the necklace back in the box and on the table and then lowered him to the bed. She then straddled him and ran her hands up his chest.

“I want to show you,” she said, “how happy I am.”

He grinned up at her, “please do,” and she pulled her blouse over her head tossing it and then reached behind her and released her bra letting it fall from her. The fading sunlight highlighted her hair as she smiled down at him, “I love you so much, my wife.”

“I love you,” she said softly and leaned down kissing him as he held her.

Chakotay then rolled her beneath him and raised himself up pulling his shirt over his head. He then removed his shorts, she smiled at him. He could just see her bump through her panties. “I hope Shannon won’t mind us making love again.”

She laughed, “I don’t think so,” and he reached out and pulled her panties off and immediately opened her legs placing his mouth on her. She groaned in the pleasure holding his head, her body shuddered. “Oh yes!” she bit her lip as he explored her slowly and deeply, his tongue darting in and around her. “Oh fuck, yes Chakotay!” She was getting close, she tilted back her head and cried out when she felt her climax and gasped.

He then removed his boxers, his erection proudly waiting for her. He lay between her legs, kissing her passionately and slid deeply into her, she groaned holding his hips guiding him as he moved slowly against her. He raised his head looking at her, “I can’t get enough of you, my love.”

“You make me so hot, darling,” she groaned. “I never want you stop making love to me.”

He raised her hands above her head, “I never will,” he could feel her next orgasm, he was close as well. He began to pound into her harder and faster. “That’s it,” he told her as she cried out groaning, “come for me!”

Kathryn felt her orgasm coming, she clung to him as he pounded her. She then arched her back crying out as it released and it rippled through her. Then she felt his as he cried out, burying his face in her neck and hair gasping as he collapsed against her. She gently stroked his damp back and down to his backside.

“Oh my, that was fantastic,” she whispered.

He grinned and looked at her, “yes, it was,” and then lay next to her. She curled beside him as he slid a hand up her back. “You want to shower first?”

“No you can,” she sighed. “I need to find what I’m going to wear with my pretty jewelry.”

“Okay,” he said. “But, whatever you decide will be beautiful.”

She smiled stroking his face gently, “you always know what to say.”

Chakotay kissed her hand, “that’s because it’s from my heart.” He then sat up, “okay, I’ll hurry up, we don’t have a lot of time.” He stood up and she rolled onto her side propping herself up admiring his body as he pulled fresh shorts from a drawer. “I can see you looking –”

“And enjoying it!” she said seductively.

He flashed his big smile, dimples and all. “Well, I like my view as well. You look sexy as ever like that.” She laughed, “find something to wear, my love. I’ll be right out,” and walked into the bathroom.

She sat up with a sigh and slid off the bed. She got her robe off a nearby chair and pulled it on. Then walked over to the closet and looked through the few dresses she brought.

After several moments she found the perfect one. It was a black, sleeveless dress that had a simple pale, pink lace band around the waist. It would bring out her new jewelry. Also, it was a couple of sizes bigger, because she wanted something comfortable to wear to dinner when she started to show.

She hung it outside the closet just as Chakotay came out of the bathroom in his robe, shorts and his hair brushed back neatly. She could also smell his aftershave and smiled.

“I’ve got the sexiest husband on the island,” she sighed.

“I thought,” he said, holding some dark grey trousers, “we already established that.”

She walked over to him, “I know, but I can’t help repeat it. And, you smell good too.”

“Happy to oblige,” he said and kissed her gently. Then he lightly slapped her bottom, “now hurry up or we’re going to be late again.”

“We can’t have that,” she said and then walked into the bathroom.

Once she showered, she applied her makeup and then did her hair a bit different by just pulling it back into a pink barrette. Then she walked out into the bedroom, the door to the living room was open and she looked to see Chakotay standing outside on the balcony.

She smiled and then returned to put the dress on. She pulled it over her head and fitted it around her and then pulled the zipper up closing the back. She looked in the full length mirror, the middle hung open some, so she reached behind her and felt for the hidden string threaded under the lace band and pulled both ends that pulled her waist in more.

Satisfied with the desired effect, she tied it. He had just stepped back in as she was slipping on some low heels. “You look beautiful,” he smiled.

“And, you look handsome,” she said. He wore the dark grey trousers with a crisp, white short sleeved button down shirt with the collar left open and there was a black belt around his waist and he wore a pair of black shoes.

“Thanks,” he smiled and walked over taking the jewelry box. “Here my love, let me,” and she nodded. He put the box on the nearby dresser and opened it picking up the necklace. He then unclasped the chain and brought it around her neck, letting the starfish lay against her throat and connected it. She adjusted it so it hung against her dress and upper chest. “Beautiful.”

She smiled, “yes, it is. My earrings?”

“Here you go,” he said, handing her one. She put it on and then gave her the other one, letting her put it on. He smiled, “you look beautiful.”

Kathryn reached behind her cupping his smooth cheek, “we look great for expecting parents.”

“Definitely,” he agreed, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. He sighed, “come on, we’re going to be late,” and released her taking her hand. They walked out.

Dinner that evening was entertaining as they dined on the patio over seafood, salads, a spicy chicken and wine. Steel drums played on a stage inside of the restaurant.

They laughed remembering their years in the Delta Quadrant. After dinner they sampled the local favorite desserts which included banana fritters, a rum laced cake and a rum chocolate mousse.

Afterwards they all took a walk in the moonlight on the nearby beach. They all agreed to meet for breakfast the next morning and then would part, so Kathryn and B’Elanna could find a hairdresser and Tom and Chakotay would take in some of the sights.

Once back in their suite, after changing into their night clothes, both fell fast asleep.

Early the next morning, Kathryn woke up to more nausea and made it to the bathroom in time. Chakotay gave her some meds and some water. Once her stomach had settled some, she managed to walk out to the living area and curled up on the sofa and watched the sunrise.

She had fallen back to sleep while Chakotay showered first. He came out dressed and woke her up to shower herself, since they were meeting the Paris’ in a half hour for breakfast.

By then she was feeling better and showered quickly. She dressed in a pair of off white capris and a pink shirt that tied in the middle with some white sandals.

=/\=

When they got downstairs, they found Tom and B’Elanna in the nearby café drinking coffee, having some fruit and pastries. They joined them and Kathryn had a half cup of coffee, while Chakotay had a cinnamon tea.

They ordered pancakes with fresh fruit, no eggs because the smell still made Kathryn sick. Once were done, Tom and Chakotay left to hop a ride to the other side of the island and kissed their wives goodbye. They planned to meet later back in the lobby by 1700.

B’Elanna and Kathryn went to the concierge to find a local hairdresser. They were referred to a beauty parlor less than three blocks away.

When they arrived, they were greeted warmly by the receptionist. She found an available hairdresser for Kathryn and B’Elanna decided to have a facial as well.

Both were led back to different locations in the spa for their services. When Kathryn sat in the styling chair, she asked the hairdresser, a nice lady named Carolyn, to give her something different.

Carolyn suggest to trim her hair back to shoulder length and then highlight it to give it a blonde layer. Kathryn loved the idea and Carolyn started to cut her hair after giving it a wash.

By the time B’Elanna came out after her facial, she found Kathryn almost done as Carolyn was removing the foil from her hair.

“Wow!” she said.

“How’s it look?” Kathryn asked.

“It’s amazing!” she replied.

“Do you think,” she said, “Chakotay will like it?”

“Of course,” she replied.

“Let’s rinse!” Carolyn said smiling and moved the chair back up against the sink located in the center of the counter she was working from. She lowered the chair and then tilted it back so Kathryn’s head hung over the basin and her neck was supported by a cushion.

B’Elanna took a seat beside the station in an empty chair to watch and wait. Once Carolyn was done rinsing and conditioning Kathryn’s hair, she wrapped her head in a small towel and reclined the chair up and moved it back into place.

She then towel dried Kathryn’s hair and then turned on an overhead dryer and took a large round brush to start setting it. The highlights started to blend in with her auburn hair and Kathryn smiled approving the new look.

“Do you like it?” Carolyn asked her.

“Oh yes,” she replied, “my husband will too.” She glanced at B’Elanna, “Tom had better gotten him to a barber to have his hair done.”

“I know,” she said. “Are you hungry?”

“Starving,” Kathryn replied.

“Okay,” she said. “Once we’re done here, lunch.”

“Sounds good,” Kathryn smiled.

Once Kathryn was finished, she thanked Carolyn for the job and tipped her well. They left to get something to eat.

After lunch, they walked around the markets and Kathryn was mentally making notes of what she wanted to go look for later in the week.

“So,” B’Elanna said, as they looked at some dresses hanging from a rack. “Have you started to show? You’re almost five months.”

Kathryn smiled with a nod, “yes, I have. A little. It was very exciting, especially since Chakotay discovered my baby bump.”

“He must have been thrilled,” she smiled.

“Oh definitely!” Kathryn said. “He actually put his face to it and said hello to baby Shannon.” She was quiet for a moment, “I’ve never been so happy before. Even with my past relationships, there’s something about Chakotay that fills me, completes me.”

“Well, I didn’t notice how close,” B’Elanna sighed, “you both were until our fourth year in the Delta Quadrant. But, I didn’t want to believe he loved you. Tom told me to pay more attention, but it was hard being all the way down in engineering. He saw you both together every day. I think I noticed and realized it when you both showed up in engineering at the same time to congratulate me on my first pregnancy.”

“We didn’t plan that,” she said, with a nod. “When I went down there, I thought he was in his office.”

“Still,” B’Elanna said. “You both were almost joined at the hip. The way he stood, just behind you and so close, your uniform’s blended. I almost couldn’t tell you apart.”

“I could feel his emotions and love there,” she sighed. “Not just for me, but for you. Your one of his best friends, he was so happy for you and Tom.”

“And we’re happy for you two,” B’Elanna said.

Kathryn smiled softly, “I’ve become a completely different woman with him, without the pressures of command in the way. And, he loves it. At first he was a bit surprised by the changes –”

B’Elanna smirked leaning towards her, “ – what sort of ‘changes’?”

“Let’s just say,” she replied glancing at her, “very outspoken changes.”

“Well, you were always outspoken,” B’Elanna said.

“I know, but this is different,” she said. “It’s passionate, he makes me very – bold –”

B’Elanna thought for a moment, then said, “oh, that type of outspoken.” Kathryn blushed slightly, she smiled, “well, that’s great! When you’re in love, which obviously both of you are, it’s only natural to say things in private that you both enjoy and wouldn’t say to others.”

Kathryn sighed, “your right! It’s just different and hard to get used to.” She looked at her, “have you ever thought of becoming a counselor, aside from your gifts as an engineer?”

B’Elanna laughed, “oh, no thanks! Can’t you just see a half Klingon counselor advising a couple to just pick up a bat’leth to work out their problems?’

“Well, it’s a different approach,” she said, with a shrug.

“Don’t be serious!” B’Elanna said and Kathryn laughed. “Oh, I see, you’re just teasing me, very funny.”

Kathryn smiled and gently hugged her with one arm, “of course! I’d never ask you to leave your gift behind.” She pulled away, “come on, it’s getting late and we told the boys 1700 in the lobby.”

“Let’s go!”

They left the market and headed back to the resort. When they entered the lobby, they spotted both men sitting in the bar with a mug of beer. Kathryn smiled happy to see Chakotay got his hair cut as well.

“Have fun?” she asked them, as they approached the table.

Chakotay looked over to them, he smiled seeing her new look. “Sure, but wow! Kathryn, your hair –”

Tom whistled, “I’d say, Kathryn. You look great.”

She turned for them, “thanks. I needed the change and with a baby on the way, I needed to feel younger.”

He pulled her into his arms, “I love it and your young enough,” she smiled as he kissed her.

After a moment, she said, “and I’m happy you got your hair cut.”

He nuzzled her neck, “hungry?”

“Almost,” she replied. “We had a late lunch.”

“Okay, how about we meet,” Tom said, “back in an hour or so? By then I’m sure you’ll be hungry.”

“You’re getting to know me too well, Tom,” Kathryn said. “I’m not sure if that’s a good idea.”

Chakotay smiled and slid his hands down her back, stopping just above her backside. "Definitely,” he said, “big no-no,” and they all laughed. She kissed him softly and he said, “okay, let’s get changed and meet down here in an hour.”

“Works for us,” B’Elanna said, as they left the bar heading to the lifts.

The next couple of days, they all toured the island together, went to the beach, paddle boarding and snorkeling. They also went shopping for the last leg of the trip, Tom and B’Elanna bought clothes for themselves and the kids.

A couple of days before they were to leave, Tom approached them before they were about to visit a large and popular garden.

“Hey listen,” he said, “I just talked to the Doctor.”

“Oh no,” Kathryn sighed. “Now what?”

“Before you leave you need a checkup,” he replied. “When was your last one?”

“Mexico,” Chakotay said, “and I think it’s a good idea.”

“That’s over three months ago,” Tom said. “You’re in the middle of your second trimester, you need to see a doctor to make sure everything’s okay.”

“Alright,” Kathryn said, knowing she was beat. “When?”

“You have an appointment,” Tom said, “in an hour at the clinic. It’s not too far from here.”

“Great!” Chakotay said. “Let’s go –”

“ – Wait a minute!” she said. “I’m hungry. Can’t we eat first?”

Chakotay smirked and then walked away and over to the nearby self-serve café counter and picked out an orange and a banana. He then walked back over to her, “here, have these until we’re done there.”

“Thanks,” she said and started to peel the banana. “Where’s B’Elanna?”

“Sleeping in,” Tom replied. “She had a great time yesterday and was really tired by the time we were done with dinner.”

“Okay,” Chakotay said. “Well, hopefully she’ll be up by the time we get back.”

“We’ll meet you for lunch,” Tom said. “Go on, he’s waiting.”

“Let’s go, my love,” Chakotay told her, as he took her free hand leading her outside.

=/\=

Once at the clinic, they were brought into an exam room after giving a brief history on her health.

She had changed into a white smock the nurse gave her and Chakotay stayed off to the side while the nurse took her vitals. Then the doctor came in, “good morning, I’m Doctor Adams.” He smiled at Kathryn, “and you’re Kathryn?” She nodded, “and this is your husband?”

Chakotay smiled shaking his hand, “yes, I’m Chakotay.”

“Nice to meet you both,” Adams said. “Well, by the pretests, you’re obviously five months pregnant. Can you lay back on the bed so I can give you an exam?”

“Of course,” Kathryn replied and adjusted herself so she lay against the soft and comfortable exam bed. Adams then activated a monitor opposite him and the cushion lit up beneath her and a scan was started. “How interesting,” she said, watching her body show up in various scans from her skeletal to her endocrine system.

“That’s better than,” Chakotay said, “Starfleet equipment.”

“Well, it’s a new design and still experimental,” Adams said, “but I helped develop it. My design team’s hoping to propose the new table to Starfleet Medical by next year.”

“Talk to our Doctor,” Kathryn said. “He’ll love this new design and he might put a good word in for you if you demonstrate it for him.”

“I’ll do that,” Adams smiled. He sighed, “here we go,” and he reached out touching a 3-D display in blue enlarging Kathryn’s reproductive system. “Well, your baby’s developing nicely.”

“She’s okay?” Chakotay asked.

“Oh yes,” he replied. He then gently touch Kathryn’s abdomen feeling her bump and the fetus responded back hitting her hand. Kathryn gasped, he chuckled, “and obviously very feisty.” 

“We’re hungry,” Kathryn said. “Shouldn’t I be showing more by now?”

“I think in a few weeks,” Adams said, “you’ll be seeing more. Your morning sickness should be ending, but you need to watch if your ankles start swelling or your hands and face.”

“What should she do?” Chakotay asked curiously.

“Get off them,” he replied. “Elevate, give her a back rub, and rub her feet. Whatever she’s comfortable with.”

“He gives great back rubs,” Kathryn smiled.

“That’s good,” he smiled. “There also might be some itching around your stomach as you show more, stretch marks will appear. Rub some lotion all around there, that’ll help.”

Kathryn gently rubbed her bump as she lay there, it was bigger. “This is my first pregnancy, I – we started late –”

“ – That’s not a problem,” Adams reassured, “in today’s environment. Have you decided on natural childbirth?”

“Of course,” she said.

“Good,” he said. “But, everything looks good. I hear your sailing to Italy?”

“Actually we’ve been sailing half the world,” Chakotay said. “We started in San Francisco about four months ago.”

“And you got to Bermuda already?”

“Yes,” Kathryn said. “We’ve stopped at various islands to resupply, enjoy the local attractions and time at sea.”

“That’s nice,” he said. “And, it’s good your doing this before the baby comes.” He sighed and turned off the monitor, the cushion started to dim and go dark. “Well, you’re done. You can sit up.”

Kathryn slowly did and realized her bump was making it difficult. “Umm – I can’t –”

Chakotay chuckled, “let me help,” and went over taking her hand pulling her upright.

“Thanks,” she said. “You’ve been wonderful, Dr. Adams.”

“It was my pleasure,” he told them. “So get dressed and go have a big breakfast for you and that baby.”

“You can count on it!” she said.

He laughed, “have a nice day and a safe trip.”

“Thanks, Doc,” Chakotay smiled and shook his hand before he left. Once they were alone he looked at her, “I’m happy it’s good.”

She then slid off the table, “so am I. Now where’s my clothes?”

He gave her the light, cotton pink sleeveless sundress she wore. “Here you go.” She then pulled the smock over her head, standing in her bra and panties and he helped her put it over her head and pull it down. “Maybe B’Elanna’s awake now.”

She fitted the dress around her, “she better be. If not, I’m starting without her.”

“I bet,” he smiled at her.

Kathryn looked up at him, she could see the pride and love in his face and eyes. Her heart skipped a beat, she sighed, “why do I feel so secure and safe with you?”

“Because I’m never going,” he said, “to let anything happen to you. I love you too much.”

She smiled, “I love you, too,” and he kissed her. After a moment, she pulled away, “come on, let’s eat!” And slid her sandals on and took his hand leading him out of the room.

When they got back to the resort, they found B’Elanna in the lobby waiting. To make Kathryn happy, they all went to breakfast and discussed going out to dinner and dancing somewhere that evening.

They would all be checking out in a couple of days and Kathryn and Chakotay needed the next day to buy supplies for the final leg of the trip. Also, Tom and B’Elanna needed to get back to Miral and Owen.

After breakfast, they went to the gardens to walk through and explore the beautiful, exotic flowers that grew on the island. There was also a small café located there and they had lunch there.

“I’ve got an idea,” Kathryn said to them.

“What’s that?” Chakotay asked curiously.

“How about when the kids are old enough,” she said, “including ours, we take a vacation on the boat together?”

“That’s a great idea,” Tom said.

“Yeah!” B’Elanna agreed.

“Okay it’s a plan,” she smiled and then finished her bowl of strawberries and cream.

=/\=

That evening before dinner, Kathryn went through her dresses to find something to wear. Chakotay was showering first. She pulled out a simple black wrap dress that had a deep neckline and the edges were piped in a rose red.

It had an elastic waist, so it’d fit her with her growing belly. She turned to see him come out in a towel. She smiled, “you always look good after a shower.”

He smiled at her, “that’s because I’m wearing a towel.”

“Well, you always look good in anything,” she replied, “But, sexier in that towel.”

“Too bad,” he quipped, “I can’t just go around like this.”

“Or less,” she smiled, walking over to him and standing before him looking up. She stared at his handsome face and noticed a few flecks of silver in his hair. “You’re so handsome,” she said.

“And you’re beautiful,” he said and felt her hand sliding along his towel. The heat of her touch was arousing him. “Wait, my love,” and he took her by the waist and lifted her up sitting her on the bed. She was just wearing her robe, he then parted her legs stepping between them. The tie on her robe loosened revealing her breasts and the new roundness of her stomach. “Seeing you like this, with our daughter growing inside you,” he gently caressed her stomach, feeling his daughter kick back at his touch. She smiled at him, “it makes me so happy.”

“I’m very happy,” she said softly and felt his hand slide further down to stroke her over her panties. She was wearing a special, looser pair that stretched to accommodate her new size. She groaned tilting back her head, feeling her body grow warm and flush. He then let his fingers drift lower as she parted her legs more and he slid a couple of fingers to touch her wetness and warmth. “Are you teasing me on purpose?” she gasped.

“Of course,” he said, his voice deep. “Your already so wet, my love.” He was already hard for her and slid a finger inside her, she groaned in the pleasure. He was afraid he’d hurt her now that she was showing more and didn’t want to put too much weight on her.

“Just fuck me, please!” she groaned, his fingers were gently moving in her.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” he replied.

“Your not!” she groaned. “Please, Chakotay!”

“I love it,” he said, “when you beg.” And he pulled her panties off tossing them. He had removed the towel and positioned himself against her. “Tell me you want me, Kathryn.”

“Oh my god!” she said. “Please, Chakotay!” And groaned in the pleasure as he slid deeply into her, she gripped his arms holding herself upright and wrapped her legs around his waist as he thrust inside her. The angle making the feeling erotic and her climax even closer.

“Spirits, my love!” he groaned, as he tried keeping his pace steady, she was so hot right now. He reached down to open her more and caressed her swollen nub. She cried out again, her body shuddered as he pressed harder, feeling her tightening around him.

“Yes, don’t stop!” she groaned. She bit her lip as he began to pound in her harder. She gripped his arms tighter for support. He then kissed her, their tongues meshing in the passion. “Faster!” she commanded, she was so close now. He started to pound her faster, he groaned with her still kissing her. Then she felt her climax and cried out in his mouth, arching her back, her body trembled around him.

Chakotay’s release then followed as he wrapped her tightly against him, gasping and burying his face in her neck. He kissed it gently and after a few moments lifted his head gazing at her, she stared at him with half lidded eyes, the passion still seen in her face.

“I love you,” he said tenderly and cupped the side of her face.

She sighed, kissing his hand, “I love you too,” she said, he kissed her gently again. Then she moaned, “I need to shower, we’re going to be late again.”

“Okay,” he said and she lowered her legs from his waist as he pulled away from her. He picked up the towel as she slipped off the bed, picking up her panties and walked into the bathroom.

When they finally arrived down in the lobby to meet Tom and B’Elanna, both just smiled at them understanding why they were late.

They all took a transport to the other side of the island to a nice restaurant that had a dance floor and an old time orchestra where they danced the waltz and even attempted the foxtrot.

After having a great time, they returned to the resort and to their rooms where they changed and fell asleep. The next morning was they’re final full day on the island and Chakotay and Kathryn had to buy enough supplies for the rest of the trip.

Early the next morning, they all met for breakfast and Tom and B’Elanna helped them buy the provisions and supplies for the boat. Everything from fruits and juices to more tea, meats, pastries and other treats to satisfy Kathryn’s appetite.

They had it all sent to the boat by the afternoon so they could be there for the deliveries.

After a quick lunch, all headed to the marina to meet the deliveries. That’s when Kathryn realized her pregnancy was further along when she needed help getting on the boat. Chakotay helped her up the small steps and onto the deck. Tom and B’Elanna climbed aboard to enjoy the afternoon, while Kathryn and Chakotay opened the main door and turned everything on.

They started to go through what foods were left and she made the bed. They also rechecked the boat and once the deliveries started to arrive, they organized them and put them away.

By the time they were done, it was almost dinner and after locking the boat up, they all left to have dinner at the resort, so they could go to bed early, since they were all leaving the next day.

=/\=

Back in the room, they started to pack before going down for dinner, but just leaving out the clothes to be worn at dinner and the next day. Kathryn sighed softly as she put a pair of shorts in her bag, she sat down in one of the nearby chairs.

“Kathryn?” Chakotay asked curious. “Are you okay?”

She nodded, “yes, just a little tired. I didn’t get my nap today.”

“Do you want –?”

“No, it’s our last night,” she said, “with Tom and B’Elanna, I want to go.”

He nodded walking over to her, “okay, but we don’t stay late.”

“I know,” she replied, and he kissed her gently. 

Then he pulled away, “almost ready?”

“Yes,” she replied. She rubbed her belly gently, “I can’t believe how much I’ve started to show since we first got here.”

He smiled, “well, I think you look beautiful like this.”

“You would say that,” she said, “because your biased since I’m your wife.”

“Well,” he said, as he stepped over to his bag and pulled out his holo-imager. “Maybe that’s half of it,” he pointed it at her, she was leaning back in the chair just wearing a pair of soft dark, grey leggings and her robe. Her hair was hanging loosely behind her and one leg was propped up on the nearby dresser.

She saw him and gasped, “shit! Chakotay, no pictures!”

“Why not?” he asked.

“I look awful!” she replied. “I’m not even dressed –”

“ – Stop,” he told her, she was pulling her robe around her. “Kathryn you’re beautiful just like that.” She sat there looking at him, he sighed, “please, I want a picture of how you were.”

“Not with my robe on,” she said.

“Fine close it,” he said, “but I want you to show your stomach some.”

“Chakotay – ” she sighed. He stared at her, then she groaned, “okay, but just one.”

“Okay now lean back like you were,” he agreed.

She adjusted herself again, “okay, now what?”

“Put your leg,” he instructed, “on the dresser,” she lifted it up placing it back. “Pull your hair out so it hangs behind you.” She took a hand doing that, “and just hold your robe closed while touching your stomach.” 

She did just looking at him and smiled a little, he took the picture. “Now, look at me,” and she raised her head, a lock of hair fell alongside her face, he took another shot, “now look down,” she did and he took the last one. “Those are beautiful, my love.”

“Let me see,” she asked and he walked over handing it to her. She flipped it around turning on the screen and brought them up. She smiled, “well, they are good. I never thought to see myself like that,” she looked at him, “but, it’s how you see me that I love.”

“I see you,” he said, “like that every day.”

“You’re a hopeless romantic,” she said. He grinned, she shook her head, and “you make me so happy.”

“I’m just as happy,” he said. “Come on, let’s finish up,” she nodded and handed him the imager and he took her hand pulling her up to her feet. He kissed her gently and then touched her face tenderly. She held a glow about her, he felt his heart skip a beat, “I just love you so much, Kathryn.”

She reached up running a hand alongside his head, his hair was so soft. “I love you too,” and kissed him again. They held each other and then she sighed, “let’s go,” and pulled away. She took off the robe and pulled on a pale, pink button down shirt, then buttoned it up, leaving the last three open. She slipped on her sandals and he was dressed in a pair of tan pants and a light blue, linen shirt that fell just below his hips.

“Ready?” he asked, she nodded. “Let’s go,” and they walked out.

During dinner, the Paris’ told them they’ll be at the docks to see them off in the morning. And, they’d see them in Naples once they arrive and this time they’ll bring the kids.

Kathryn couldn’t wait to see the kids the next time. She also planned on calling her mother to visit as well, once they found a house there.

After dinner, they walked around the resort once more and then headed up to their rooms to get some sleep, since Kathryn was now full and feeling even more tired.

She curled up next to Chakotay, who rubbed her back as she fell asleep.

They woke early the next morning and showered and dressed to leave. After they finished packing, they called a bellhop up to the suite to help them with their luggage.

Once they were downstairs, the Paris’ were there and their luggage was held until they checked out. They all went for breakfast, the Paris’ weren’t checking out until the afternoon.

After they ate, Kathryn checked them out while Chakotay called for a transport to take them to the marina. Once the transport arrived, their luggage was loaded and all four took it to the docks.  
It was a beautiful clear day, and once they got to the marina, both Tom and Chakotay carried the heavier bags, while B’Elanna carried a couple smaller ones.

While they put the luggage on board, B’Elanna helped Kathryn get on board. Once she was Chakotay already had started to pre-trip.

“Have a great sail,” B’Elanna said.

“We will,” Kathryn said. “Although, I’m going to be less active this leg. I’m letting Chakotay handle the wheel.”

“Good idea,” she said and both men came out from the main room. “You ready?”

“We’re good,” Chakotay replied. “It’s time to go.”

“Thanks for coming,” Kathryn smiled. “It was great seeing you both, we had fun.”

“It was fun,” Tom agreed. He took B’Elanna’s hand, “and we can’t wait to see Italy with you.”

“We’ll let you know,” Chakotay said, “when to come once we’re settled.” He shook his hand, “thanks for coming,” and then embraced B’Elanna. “Thanks, B’El, you both made her so happy,” he said in her ear.

She looked at him, “well, you’ve done most of it.” She pulled away, “and it’s been great. We’ll see you in a couple of months.”

“Definitely,” he smiled and they both got off the boat and stood on the dock. Kathryn pulled the ropes from the dock, while Chakotay pulled the anchor and she started the boat. Once clear, she backed the boat out of the slip and they waved as they turned the boat around and headed out to sea.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next week back at sea, they spent the mornings sailing towards the Mediterranean. Kathryn was grateful her morning sickness was over and she was showing more.

Her appetite increased and Chakotay would be making fresh salads and other meals to keep her happy. Sometimes her back would ache and while anchored, he’d give her long massages, which she loved.

Later that week after lunch, Chakotay stepped into the main room looking for her, “Kathryn!”

She looked over at him while enjoying a banana, she smirked, “what?”

“We just had lunch,” he said frowning. “You’re still hungry?” She pointed to her belly with a shrug. He nodded with a smile, “oh, I see. Shannon wanted it.”

“Yes, she did,” she replied simply. She sighed, “I don’t know Chakotay, but I’ve been eating a lot of bananas during this pregnancy. Our daughter will either love them or hate them after she’s born.”

“Hopefully it’s the latter,” he said and suddenly the comm buzzed. “Who could that be?”

“Answer it,” she said and sat slowly down and looked over the other fruit sitting in a basket.

He smirked walking over to it and turned it on, “Doctor, what a pleasant surprise!”

“Hello,” the Doctor said. “I’m calling to see how the captain is doing?”

Chakotay sighed, “she’s fine. In fact, she’s still eating after lunch –”

He chuckled, “oh, she’s reached that stage.”

“The baby’s hungry!” Kathryn said.

“Of course,” the Doctor said. “Captain, I spoke with Dr. Adams, he told me how everything’s fine –”

“ – Yes, it is,” she said.

“Well, I’d like to perform,” he continued, “a simple fetal scan if you don’t mind?”

“Your not here –” she started.

“ – Chakotay can easily,” he said, “perform it with my supervision.”

He nodded, “fine, tell me what to do.”

“Get that medical tricorder,” the Doctor replied, “that I gave you.”

“Be right back,” Chakotay said and left to the bathroom.

“You’re looking well,” the Doctor told Kathryn, as she sat in a nearby chair.

“I feel fine,” she said simply.

Chakotay returned, “okay, now what?”

“Please stand up,” the Doctor asked Kathryn.

“Easier said than done,” she sighed.

“Come on my love,” Chakotay said. He took her hand and pulled her to her feet. “Isn’t she beautiful?”

“Very,” the Doctor replied. “Okay, open the tricorder and scan her belly please.” Chakotay did with the small scanner, “how’s the heartbeat?”

“62 beats per minute,” he replied.

“Very good,” he said. “And, her uterine fluid?”

“Ah, 60 percent consistency,” Chakotay said.

“Good,” the Doctor said. “The baby’s weight?”

Chakotay smiled, “currently four and a half pounds.”

“Excellent,” the Doctor said with a smile. “So, that’s everything. And, no swelling in your ankles or face?”

“Not yet,” she replied, as Chakotay closed the tricorder.

“Very well,” he said. “Well, call me if there’s any problems or questions. When will you be in Naples?”

“Next month,” Chakotay replied.

“See you then,” he said and the comm went dark.

“That was easy,” she claimed.

“I learned from the best,” he said and she smiled. He rested his hand on her swollen belly and felt a kick. “I think she knows my touch.”

She placed her hand over his, “of course, she’s you.” He then kissed her gently, she responded. After a moment sighed, “we’re going to be in Italy at least a month before the baby comes.”

“That’s okay,” he said and looked at her. “What’s the matter?”

She shrugged, “nothing. I was just wondering if we should just beam back to –”

He took her face in his hands, “no, Kathryn. The plan is to have the baby in Italy that was the purpose for this whole trip. We can find a small house near the hospital there and consider it our second house. And, maybe when we’re not there, let the Paris’ use it or something.” He sighed, “besides, we’ve bought so much stuff on this trip, we’re going to need a second place just to put it all, okay?”

She nodded, “okay, we stay in Italy.”

By the next week, they were closer to the Mediterranean. They could see seagulls and from a distance, some larger yachts. They were planning on stopping in Capri, Greece for a day before permanently docking in Naples, Italy.

Once they were closer and could see land, the sun was setting. Also Kathryn was hungry, so they dropped the anchor for the night so he could make them dinner.

After dinner before they fell asleep, he gave her a long back rub, as she waited for the baby to settle down for the night.

The next morning they woke to tender lovemaking, although he was careful at her belly and got creative for her. She wasn’t disappointed, because afterwards she lay gasping from the passion and he held her gently.

Of course, she was hungry and shortly later, they got up to have breakfast, then shower before pulling the anchor and docking briefly in Capri.

=/\=

Once they docked, they walked the open markets and Kathryn was getting hungry again. Chakotay was more than happy to find a small café with a patio to enjoy the surroundings and ordered her a large plate with a variety of Greek favorites.

He was amused watching his pregnant wife enjoy the entire plate, while he just enjoyed a large antipasto salad.

After lunch, they decided to walk off the meal. She wanted to buy a few more items, but he told her they were running out of room on the boat. She relented to just a few pieces of jewelry, a sun hat and a dress to wear after Shannon was born.

They were staying the night at Capri and also staying on the boat. The next morning they’ll leave for Naples and be docked by early afternoon. Since Naples was their final port, Kathryn reserved the dock for an indefinite time. She also found a nice villa-style hotel that overlooked the ocean.

Chakotay ordered a Greek dinner delivered to the boat while Kathryn napped after their shore excursion. He had set the table with candles, flowers and champagne for them.

This was done all out on deck, where they could enjoy the white washed and colorful buildings that was on the island.

He was about to go wake her since their dinner had just arrived, when she appeared in the doorway. He smiled, “sleep well?”

She nodded with a sigh, “yes,” and smiled, “dinner outside?”

“I think it’s beautiful,” he replied, taking her hand and pulling her to him. He kissed her, “you’re beautiful.”

“I love hearing,” she said, “you tell me that,” she felt a kick and rubbed her belly over the silk nightgown she wore. “And, we’re hungry.”

“Let’s eat,” he said and pulled out her chair for her to sit down. She did, he knew she was showing more. She adjusted herself and he picked up his champagne glass, “to us and our little Shannon.”

She picked hers up smiling, “yes, to us,” and they touched their glasses and drank. She sighed, “this looks so good!”

“Enjoy,” he said, as she picked up her fork and dove into the food with eagerness. He realized watching her as she ate these past months that she’d gained more weight and it filled her curves out more, since those years in the Delta Quadrant, she was always thin because she survived mostly on coffee and light meals, due to the pressure of her job. He loved how she looked now, happy and expecting, something he’d never thought he’d see.

“What are you thinking?” she asked, noticing him staring.

“Just how beautiful you are,” he replied.

“Well, after the baby comes,” she sighed, “I’m going on a diet.”

“Why?”

She smirked and sipped her champagne, “really Chakotay, you can’t see the weight I’ve gained?”

“I like it,” he told her. “There’s more of you to love –”

She groaned, “oh no! I’m going to lose some of it, but if it’ll make you happy, I’ll be sure not too much.”

He smiled, “okay,” and started on his salad.

Once dinner was done, he recycled the plates and cleared the table, while she went to sit down in a deck chair. He joined her after as they gazed at the lit houses and buildings and towards the shoreline, which twinkled with the lights there.

She was tired and they went to bed planning on leaving early to finally dock in Naples and to check into their resort.

The next morning, they woke to a beautiful sunrise and had breakfast before pulling anchor and leaving Capri for their final stop. Kathryn was excited, because they were finally going to be at their destination.

After they showered and dressed, they left Capri and it was only going to take a few hours to get to Naples. While Chakotay was at the wheel, Kathryn changed the sheets on the bed and remade it with fresh ones. She fluffed the pillows, cleaned the main room and then started packing.

She stood in the doorway to the other room which was crammed with all their purchases and determined they needed a house very soon so this could be emptied.

That’s when she decided to wait until they found a place. Then realizing she was hungry, she walked over and took another banana. She felt Shannon kick and rubbed her belly, “it’s coming, little one.” After that, she poured a glass of apple juice Chakotay had ready for her and then headed outside to the deck.

He smiled seeing her, “again?”

She nodded and stepped up to him, her hair blew around her, “of course,” she replied, he kissed her forehead. “We need to find a house once we get there, we really bought too much stuff.”

He chuckled, “I told you. But, not today. Let’s just get there, check in and relax a little.”

“Okay,” she said. She could see the shoreline more, there were more boats and yachts getting closer. It was beautiful, “we’re almost there. I can’t believe it.”

“I know,” he said and wrapped an arm around her belly. She leaned against him. As they entered the busy lanes to starboard, a few boats and yachts leaving opposite blew their horns welcoming them.

They laughed and waved back, he blew their horn as well.

“Friendly place,” she said.

“Indeed,” he agreed.

They found their dock in the large marina in the center lanes, but towards the front end. To their surprise, there was a small crew of four men to greet them and help them secure the boat.

“Benevento a Napoli!” they all said at once.

Kathryn was delighted, she understood some Italian. “Ciao!” 

“What’d they say?” he asked as the men tied the boat up and lowered the sails.

“Welcome to Naples,” she replied, “mia amore.” He smiled, “that meant, beloved.”

“I’m definitely,” he said, “going to like it here,” she smiled brightly.

One of the men approached her, “madam, we are also instructed to help you to your hotel. Are you ready to go?”

Kathryn was confused, “who instructed you?”

“Ah, Bella,” he smiled, “an Admiral Paris had us meet you today as a gift to reaching our beautiful city.”

“That’s nice,” Chakotay said. “But, we’re almost ready. Can you please give us a few moments?”

“Absolute!” he replied and had the other men get off the boat to wait.

Both of them stepped into the main room, “can you believe this?” she asked him. “I guess the admiral’s better.”

“I know,” he said. “Come on, let’s hurry. We don’t want to keep them waiting.”

They both packed their large duffels and suitcases quickly. Kathryn made sure she had all her maternity clothes. Once ready, Chakotay started taking them out onto the deck where the men started to take them off.

Kathryn came out and after turning everything off and locked the door. Chakotay helped her down the narrow steps on the dock that was flush with the boat. Once on the dock, they followed the men out to an open car, their luggage was loaded onto a trailer connected to it.

One of them opened the door in the back for them and they got in. Once settled, they told them their resort was the Paradise Villas. They were then given a sightseeing tour on the way.

=/\=

Once they arrived at the beautiful resort, one of the men ran inside to get them a bellhop with a luggage rack. They got out as their luggage was loaded onto the cart.

Chakotay gave each of the men a slip of gold pressed latinum thanking them for their assistance. They left and followed the bellhop into the large and beautiful lobby that had an airy feel, pink tinted parquet floors, lots of plants, some murals and overstuffed furniture. There was also a small café selling various coffees, teas and other treats.

Beyond the front desk, there was a large stone carved balcony that overlooked the ocean and the buildings below. It also had some tables and chairs on with some plants in the corner.

Kathryn checked them in with the friendly hotel clerk, the bellhop took their card key and led them down a long, marbled walkway and into another beautiful atrium that had more furniture and four doors, one on each wall. He pulled the cart up to the door next to a large window and opened it.

“Here you go,” he smiled with an Italian accent.

Kathryn and Chakotay entered a beautiful living room, decorated with a pale blue carpet, ivory wall papered walls that had a faint design. There was a sectional sofa with a coffee table in the center, a large vid screen above a fireplace.

“This is beautiful!” Kathryn sighed.

“Wow!” Chakotay said, he gazed up at the vaulted ceiling that had a mural of the sky in various shades of blue and tinted clouds of gold. There was recessed lights and some smaller ones to look like stars.

“The bedroom is upstairs,” the bellhop told them. “The hot tub is on this level outside on the deck.”

“Hot tub?” Kathryn replied.

“Yes, ma ’me,” he said.

Chakotay knew their stay here was going to be memorable. He nodded, “thanks. Here you go,” and handed him a slip of latinum.

“Oh, grazie!” he smiled. “Thank you!” He headed to the door, pulling the empty cart with him. “Enjoy your stay,” and closed the door behind him.

“Let’s check out the bedroom –” she said.

“ – Don’t you want something to eat?” he asked, as she took his hand leading him up the carpeted stairs that ran along the wall across from the full kitchen.

Kathryn pulled him against her, “later, amore.”

“Of course!” he grinned as he kissed her deeply. She began to unbutton his shirt, he reached out to her waist and pulled out her shirt from her capris. Her belly was warm and getting rounder with the baby. He knew they soon would have to wait on making love until after the baby came, so he wanted to take advantage of the opportunity now.

His shirt was undone and she had hers as well, revealing the pink bra she wore beneath. ”Let’s go!” she said and they got to the top of the stairs and went through the doorway and she saw the king sized padded style sleigh bed, covered in a thick, white comforter trimmed in teal with large pillows.

“This is nice!” he said as she took off her shirt and pulled off her capris. He was already aroused watching her, she then leaned against the bed, and her belly was making it difficult to climb on. He pulled off his shirt, “let me help you, my love.”

“Please!” she said, as he moved over to her and easily lifted her onto it. She then removed her bra watching him remove his pants, she could see how hard he was. “Oh Chakotay, hurry up!”

“Lay back,” he told her and she slid back some and laid down but her belly was making it hard to see him. He then crawled onto the bed above her only in his boxers, covering her while on all fours. Her hair was splayed around her, “you look so beautiful.”

She reached up touching his face gently and traced his tattoo. “I love you,” she said softly and he kissed her gently. He slid his hand down to her waist and to her panties and began to pull them down.

He pulled them off and slid his hand up her legs and she opened her legs as he began to stroke her gently. She groaned in the pleasure when he slid a couple of fingers inside her.

He could smell her arousal, “oh my Kathryn, you’re so wet –”

She gripped the comforter, “oh yes, just for you! Stop teasing me!”

Chakotay then removed his hand and slid his hands down to her calves and gently pulled her towards the edge. She laughed softly as he slipped between her legs, he then pulled his boxers off and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He positioned himself and slid deeply into her, she gasped in the pleasure. He didn’t move and leaned over her, holding himself up on each side.

Kathryn stared up at him, she stroked his chest, “what are you doing?”

“Enjoying how you feel,” he replied lovingly.

“How do I feel?” she asked curious, as she stroked his arms and then his sides.

“Warm,” he said, he kissed her forehead. “Very wet, but like silk. Like I’m surrounded by the softest silk –” he began kissing her face, then her eyes closed. “And,” he said, as he kissed down to her throat, she tilted back her head, “how I was made to fill you –”

“Oh yes!” she groaned and he moved his hips against hers. Her body shuddered and she bit her lip as he slowly started to thrust into her, building her climax slowly. He then gazed at her, she took his face in her hands as she stared up at him.

“Say it,” he told her gently, she groaned, “I won’t let you come until you do.”

Kathryn kissed him passionately, he responded, but still moved slow and steady into her. He then looked at her, she whimpered, “oh my god! Oh yes, please Chakotay –”

“ – Please what?”

She was getting close, she held him to her, and she gasped, “please just fuck me Chakotay –”

“ – In Italian –” he said. He started to move faster against her. 

“Fuck me,” she groaned, “mia amore – per favor –”

He was so turned on by her Italian, he began to pound into her harder and faster. She cried out, “oh yes, my love! Let it go!”

She clung to him tightly and then felt her body shudder, he continued to move faster and harder, drawing her up to the next one. She whimpered again, “I love you! Don’t stop!”

“Never!” he groaned and she came a second time, he was close as well. “My Kathryn!” and he felt his release and cried out holding her gently gasping.

Both lay gasping holding each other in the dwindling passion. He then lay beside her. She sighed and pulled herself more onto the bed, he helped her, and she then rolled against him on her side, “wow! That was amazing!”

He kissed her hair gently, “I know. I think it’ll be more difficult to do this again in a couple of weeks. We’ll have to wait until after the baby comes.”

“I know,” she said, she rubbed his chest and arm. “But, by next month, who knows.” He held her gently, she sighed, and “does that kitchen have any food?”

He chuckled, “I don’t know. Let’s go look,” and he sat up and helped her as well. He slid off the bed and pulled on his boxers, he handed her her shirt and panties.

She pulled the shirt on, leaving it open and he helped her with her panties and she slid off the bed and they went back downstairs.

=/\=

Once down in the small, fully equipped kitchen, they found it fully stocked with plates, utensils, bowls and glasses. There was some food, but nothing to sustain them.

It was close to late afternoon and the sun would be setting soon.

“We’d better go shopping,” he told her.

“I know,” she agreed. “Let’s unpack afterwards. First let’s shower and change clothes. I’m going to want to try out that hot tub soon.”

“I know,” he smiled as she took his hand leading him over to their luggage and opened them after he put them on the sofa. He watched her pull out a pair of dark blue capris and a pale yellow blouse.  


“That’s nice.”

“Think so?” she asked.

“Of course,” he said, with a wink. “I can’t wait until you’re able to wear that red bikini again.”

“I loved wearing that,” she smiled. “I’ve never seen you so turned on before that.”

“I’m always turned on,” he replied, “by whatever you wear.”

She laughed, “I love it, too.” She had her smaller toiletries bag and her clothes in her arms. “Let’s hurry up,” and they went back upstairs to quickly shower and dress.

Once they were dressed, they left to find a market to buy more fruits, meats, breads, coffee and something for dessert.

When they returned to the hotel, a bellhop helped them with their bags by loading them onto a cart and down to their villa. Chakotay put everything away while Kathryn checked out the large private deck that had a small hot tub made for two.

The deck was bordered by tall hedges, but overlooked the ocean. Opposite the tub was a small table for two. She heard him calling her and she went back inside, “what would you like for dinner?”

She shrugged, “something simple. How about some salad –”

“ – But don’t forget,” he said, “the strawberries, bananas and pickles.”

“Exactly,” she smiled. “Where’s the comm unit? I should call my mother and Tom and B’Elanna to let them know we’re here.”

“It’s got to be here,” he said, pulling out the stuff for the salads.

She wandered the room and then spotted a chair in the far corner and a recessed door. “I found it,” and walked over and saw a touch sensor on the wall and the recessed section slid up and then a table with the unit slid slowly out and turned on. “Inventive,” she said taking the chair sitting down.

While Chakotay prepared the salads, she called her mother first and told her where they were staying. Gretchen was happy they were finally there and told her that she and Phoebe will be there when she has the baby.

Kathryn was happy to hear that and told her to make a reservation at the hotel. Gretchen and Phoebe were planning on leaving a couple of weeks early to see Florence and Venice before arriving at Naples.

After her mother, she called Tom and B’Elanna who were happy to know they arrived. B’Elanna was holding Owen and introduced him to them. Kathryn could make out the faint ridges on his forehead, but his hair was lighter.

“He’s adorable!” Kathryn smiled.

“I think so,” she replied. “He’s almost three months.”

“When will you,” Kathryn asked, “be able to visit?”

B’Elanna sighed, “maybe next month? Tom’s working on a new shuttle design and book and I’m still on maternity leave, but I go back to Starfleet Engineering in a couple of weeks.”

“Well, take your time,” she said. “We’re going to be here until the baby comes. We’re going to look for a house starting this week.”

“Have you called the Doctor?” she asked.

“He’s next,” Kathryn replied. “I know he’s going to want to see me.”

“Oh yes,” she agreed and sighed, “let me put him down for his nap. Miral will be back from her play group soon.”

“Okay,” Kathryn said. “Let us know when you’re coming,” B’Elanna nodded and the comm turned off. She glanced over at him, “almost done?”

“A couple of minutes,” he replied, as he set the small table on the balcony.

“Let me call the Doctor,” she said and put the call through. By the end of the call, she was scheduled to meet him at the local Starfleet Medical in the Women’s Center.”

By then, dinner was ready and she got up and they sat on the balcony to watch the sunset over the Mediterranean.

“This is amazing,” he said, he took a sip of his champagne that he set out for them. “In all the sunsets we’ve seen during this trip, this is the most satisfying.”

She smiled nodding, “because we finally made it.” She leaned back a little to adjust, her back was aching and she rubbed her belly some. “What’s for dessert?”

“Your still hungry?” he asked and she smirked at him. He sighed, “okay, crazy question. How does some coffee ice cream sound over a brownie?”

“Delicious!” she grinned.

“Okay,” he chuckled and stood up taking their plates. He kissed her gently and went inside to get it for her. Once he had the bowl, he brought it out to her and placed it before her.

“Thanks!” she said, he also added some chocolate drizzle and whipped cream.

He sat down again, “when do you want to look for a house?”

“Tomorrow,” she replied, taking a spoonful and putting it in her mouth. She groaned, “this is so good!”

“Fine,” he said, smiling and enjoying watching her.

“I’ll call,” she said, “a real estate agent in the morning.”

“Okay,” he said. “You finish up, I’ll get our bags upstairs so we can unpack.”

“I’ll be right there,” she said, as he got up and went inside.

By the time she was done she brought the bowl inside, closed the sliding door and locked it. Then recycled the bowl and went upstairs to the bedroom finding him hanging up her dresses.

“I could have done that,” she said.

“I don’t mind,” he said. “Besides, I wanted to do it. But, I left your one bag there.”

“Okay,” she replied walking over to it and opened it. She started to put her clothes away in one tall dresser on her side. “Chakotay, should we get a two or three bedroom house?”

“Why three?”

“In case of houseguests?” she replied.

He shrugged, “we can look. I know one’s for Shannon.”

“Of course,” she said. Her bag was empty, she picked it up and walked over putting it in the closet with the other empty luggage. She yawned, “I’m getting ready for bed.”

“Sounds good,” he agreed, as he pulled his shirt off. She started to undress as well. She had her pink nightgown on the bed and once her bra was off, pulled it over her head. He was in his boxers now. “Need help?” he asked her, as she removed her capris and seemed to be having a difficult time getting them off.

“Please,” she said, as he came over and she sat down on the bed and he knelt down in front of her and gently pulled them off from under her nightgown. “Thanks,” and he kissed her standing up.

“I love to help,” he said and put the pants on a chair. She was pulling down the comforter and sheets, he walked over helping her on the other side and they both slid inside. He pulled them back as she curled against him, “know what?”

“What?” she asked softly.

“You’re going to be,” he said, “six months pregnant tomorrow.”

“I know,” she sighed. “Hard to believe,” she closed her eyes.

“Computer,” he said, “lights off,” and the lights dimmed to darkness. He kissed her forehead gently as she sighed softly in her sleep.

The next morning she sighed softly opening her eyes to the soft filtered sunlight streaming through the window and sheer curtains. She then felt the baby kick and rolled onto her back rubbing her belly.

Chakotay stirred beside her and sighed opening his eyes and smiled some. She was lying peacefully just rubbing her stomach. “She hungry already?” he asked rubbing his face.

“Yes we are,” she replied.

He propped himself up glancing down at her, “okay,” and stared at her. She held a glow about her as she lay beside him. “You look so beautiful this morning.”

“You always say that,” Kathryn said. “Do you ever think there’ll be a time you won’t think that?”

He shrugged, “probably not,” and kissed her gently. She responded pulling him against her. After several moments he kissed her face and worked down to her throat. “Do you want to wait on breakfast?”

“Hmm,” she sighed, as she felt his hand slide down her slowly caressing her over the nightgown. “Only if you make it worth it.”

He chuckled, “worth it” He pulled her nightgown up to her hips, “I think I can manage that.” One of his hands slid into her panties slowly caressing and exploring her. He could feel the heat of her arousal coming from her, her eyes closed when he stroked her womanhood, her legs opened inviting him. “Open your eyes, my love,” he instructed and she did. “Look at me,” her gaze caught his and then he slid two fingers into her gently and she gasped and arched her back, grabbing his arm. “Relax,” he said softly, she did slowly. He kissed her tenderly, still moving his fingers inside her. “So wet, so beautiful.”

She groaned in the pleasure, “oh my god! Please,” and felt her release, she cried out. “I need you inside me,” she gasped.

“Soon,” he said softly and then pulled her panties down and off. He was still concerned about putting his weight on her, “lay on your side,” and she rolled slowly away from him with her back to him. He smiled and caressed her back and down to her backside and shifted closer and alongside her. One of his knees nudged her legs apart and then she understood.

She raised the leg on top to drape over his legs, opening herself completely to him. He was caressing her gently, she could feel his erection positioning against her, “hurry up!” she moaned.

“Yes,” he told her and slowly slid into her, she groaned softly. He began to move slowly against her, his other hand reached over and below to stroke her bud at the same time. He felt her shudder, he kept his movements slow and steady.

“You feel so good!” she groaned, her breath hitched as she felt her body shudder again. She was getting close, she gripped the bedsheet. “Oh fuck, please!”

Chakotay buried his face in her neck, kissing her shoulder. He started to move deeper and harder into her, “spirits! My Kathryn!” He then pulled her hips closer and tighter, thrusting faster. She cried out and he felt her climax as she arched her back gasping and then he felt his collapsing next to her gasping. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against him as they caught their breath.

“That was amazing,” she sighed, turning herself towards him, he kissed her forehead gently, then her, she responded. She felt his arms holding her, “I love you.”

“I love you,” he said lovingly. He sighed, “hungry?”

She smiled, “always.”

“Of course,” he said, then sighed, “come on, let’s eat and then get ready to see the Doctor.”

She started to sit up slowly, he was already up to help her sit up. “Of course, but I need to find a realtor to help us with some houses.”

“Okay,” he said, as she slid off the bed. “While I make breakfast, see what you can find out,” as they left the bedroom heading downstairs.

While Chakotay made breakfast, Kathryn contacted a local real estate agent who sent her pictures of a couple of houses for them to look at. One was near the hospital.

Once done with breakfast, they showered and dressed and left the hotel taking a transport to the hospital.

=/\=

At the Women’s Center, they were shown to the Doctor’s exam room. He embraced them happily and told them they looked good. Then he had Kathryn change into a gown and had her lay on the exam bed to run his scans.

“Everything looks good,” he told them. He had Kathryn sit up with Chakotay’s help. “I’m happy the sail ended in time before you really started to show.”

She placed her hand against her belly, “well, since Bermuda, I’ve definitely gotten bigger.”

“How’s the appetite?”

“No change,” Chakotay smirked. “Remember we couldn’t barely get her to eat properly in the Delta Quadrant? Now there’s not enough –”

“Only bananas,” Kathryn said. “I’ve been eating a lot of those.”

“Well at least your getting enough potassium,” the Doctor said. “But, try to balance that out with other food.”

“I am,” she said. “And, once the baby’s here, I’m going on a diet.”

The Doctor glanced at Chakotay who just shrugged. “Well, that’s a wise choice. How long do you plan to stay here in Italy?”

“Until after the baby comes,” she replied. “We’re looking at houses right after. So, we’ll have a house in San Francisco and Naples and the boat.”

“Sounds wonderful,” he told them. “I hope to see it once you settle. I hear there’s a nice golf course here that I can try out.”

“Doctor may I get dressed?” she asked.

“Of course,” he said. “I’ll be in touch next month,” he then left the room. She slid easily off the bed and removed the gown.

“He worries too much,” she sighed, as Chakotay handed her the skirt she was wearing. She pulled it over her head and down adjusting it around her.

“Of course, that’s his job,” he said. “Especially when it comes to you.”

“But it’s unnecessary,” she sighed as he gave her the lilac blouse she was wearing and pulled it on and closed it up. She pulled her hair out and caught him staring, “what?”

“Nothing,” he smiled, “except I think your looking more beautiful every day.”

She smiled and reached out pulling him to her, “I love you,” she said and reached up cupping the side of his face. He kissed her gently and then looked at her, “let’s go. We’ve got to find a house.”

“Okay,” he said, taking her hand and they left the room.

=/\=

They were looking at two houses to start.

The first one was near the hospital. It was located on a narrow, cobblestoned pretty street with a dark blue doorway, but the house was painted white with dark blue shutters.

She inputted the special lock code on the side panel inside the doorway and heard a click. She then pressed the handle opening the door.

They entered a bright and open, but narrow foyer that had hardwood flooring throughout, a staircase on the opposite wall. Beyond that was a room.

“How many bedrooms?” he asked her, as he strolled into a side room, it looked like a living room. It had a small, cylindrical fireplace in the corner of the room. There were floor to ceiling windows on both ends, a couple of hanging lights as well.

“The agent said two,” she replied, wandering in looking around.

“Seems small,” he said, as they walked towards the back. The view was the rest of the city, but not a clear view of the ocean. There was a doorway and they walked into a kitchen.

The kitchen had lots of cabinets and counter space wrapped around the opposite side. There was also a replicator and a cook top. But, the space by the windows was small.

“Well?”

“I don’t know,” he sighed. “Let’s see the bedrooms,” and they walked through the arched, open doorway into the foyer and went upstairs.

There were two bedrooms, the master had an en-suite and was located on the left side. It was spacious, had large windows and two French-style sliding doors that led out to a small balcony.

“This is nice,” she said. He was looking around, into the walk in closet and the bathroom. He shrugged walking with his hands on his hips, “you don’t like it?”

“I don’t know,” he said. “It’s nice, but I’m not feeling it.”

“I know,” she agreed. “Let’s go see the next one,” and they walked across the suspended walkway in front of more large windows to the second bedroom.

It was smaller, had a couple of large windows, a small closet and a built in wall shelving unit.

“This is too small,” he said. “Even if we use it as a nursery, it’ll be too small for Shannon when she gets bigger.”

Kathryn smirked at him, “wow! You’re really starting to understand how a woman likes her space and lots of closet space!”

He chuckled, “yeah, I guess so.” He took her hand, “let’s go look at the next house?”

“Good idea,” she said and he kissed her. They left and locked the house up as well.

=/\=

The next house they looked at was closer to the ocean, it was also a corner unit. They knew it was bigger before they saw inside because it had two French doors in the front, had flower boxes on all the windows, which was painted in a bright yellow trim.

They opened a door finding a wide foyer, with a beautiful, curved staircase that wrapped around the wall and up to the two bedrooms upstairs.

There was hardwood flooring throughout, crown molding’s, a layered whitewashed walls that had flecks of silver embedded throughout.

“This is nice!” he said. He parted the glass French doors that slid easily apart and into the walls, walking into the large living room. It had a large, beautiful fireplace set into the opposite wall, bordered in a black lacquered stone against a white brick with a glass folded fire gate. 

“It’s beautiful!” she agreed walking in. “There’s a small dining room on the other side, complete with a built in hutch and a doorway to the kitchen. There’s also a full bathroom under the stairs and a closet. Let’s look at the balcony,” and they walked towards the back where there were bowed, large windows that had an alcove space. Next to the window, was also glass French doors that led out to a medium sized stone, carved balcony. She opened the doors and they walked out into the balmy sunshine. They could see the ocean and the other side of the coast.

“I’m liking this,” he said.

She smiled, “so am I. Let’s see the kitchen,” and they walked back in closing the doors. The area by the doors was open and big enough for a table set or comfortable seating. There was a door off to the side, she pushed it open and they entered a large kitchen with beige and white checkered, parquet flooring, bordered with a dark brown flecked in gold.

There was a large, centered cook island that had cabinets below, a chrome plated cooktop, a sink with a matching beige tile. There was a large light hanging above it, running along the back wall, more counter tops, cabinets, a large silver cooling unit, a large replicator, the comm unit, various drawers throughout and another oven.

“Look at this!” Chakotay said, he walked over to some steps. “Back stairs.”

She smiled, “I guess they lead to the second floor. Come on,” they walked upstairs to an open area, a closet, another bathroom and there was a short hallway that had another set of French doors at the end. They walked in finding the large spacious master bedroom that had a pale blue carpet, a large bowed window with a padded seat. “Oh wow!”

Chakotay walked into the large bathroom that had white and blue tile, a lone counter with a full sized mirror and two sinks. There was a shower stall in the corner and also on the opposite wall, a large bathtub, surrounded by a narrow shelf. He knew this was the place.

“Kathryn!” he called. “Come take a look!”

She appeared in the doorway, “there’s a huge walk in –” and gasped. “Wow!”

He glanced at her with a smile, “it’s perfect, right?”

“Definitely!” she agreed. “The closets huge, plenty of room for all our things. I hope the baby’s room is huge.”

“Let’s see,” he said, kissed her gently and they walked out and opened the single door a few feet down. He opened it and they found a large bedroom with two large windows, separated by a built in bookcase.

The room was carpeted in the same pale blue, but had a grey and blue design inlaid in the center.

“It’s big enough,” she stated. She walked over to the closet and opened it, it also had a small walk in. “It’s perfect, although I think we need to redecorate for a girl. It’s too much blue.”

“Redecorate?” he asked, she nodded. “Does this mean you want to take it?”

“Yes,” she replied, smiling. “It’s perfect, but I really want to redo Shannon’s room.”

“Fine,” he said. “How?”

“Repaint the walls, new carpet,” she replied. “We haven’t got much time. And, to have a cleaning crew come in and thoroughly clean the whole house.”

“Whatever you’d like,” he said.

She rubbed her belly, “I think she already likes it. She’s kicking like crazy.”

“Or hungry,” he said, pulling her to him.

“I think so,” she replied and he kissed her gently. She wrapped her arms around him responding and sighed tilting back her head, “once we’ve sealed the sale, we’re going to have so much to do.”

He kissed down her throat, “I know, the baby’s room and the cleaners.”

She looked at him, “not just that Chakotay. We’ve got to take all that stuff off the boat, go furniture shopping –”

“ – A big bed,” he said seductively.

“Oh yes,” she sighed, feeling his hands sliding down to her backside. “But, let’s go back to the hotel so I can have lunch,” his hands were caressing her over her skirt. “Call that real estate agent,” she was getting slowly aroused.

“What else?” he asked deeply, kissing behind her ear gently.

She shivered in their growing desire and looked at him, “you know how to turn me on so quickly,” he grinned. “So, just make love to me here before we make it Shannon’s room –”

He chuckled, “Kathryn, are you sure?”

She sighed, “oh yes –”

“ – There’s nothing for you to sit on –” he said.

She sighed realizing it wouldn’t be comfortable, especially with how they were currently enjoying sex.

“Your right,” she said, “but later –”

“After lunch,” he replied. “I’ll be happy to accommodate you.”

She smiled, “you better!” And he chuckled and kissed her gently. She held him tightly and then he pulled away taking her hand. 

“Let’s go,” he told her, “we’ve got things to do,” and they left the room. Before going downstairs, they also found a smaller room with lots of shelves, some cabinets with a small window. They figured it’d be a good storage room for more things that they’d bought, but wouldn’t need right away.

=/\=

As soon as they got back to the villa, while Chakotay made lunch, Kathryn called the real estate agent to purchase the house. Once it was finalized, she was given another lock code just for them.

Just as she finished, the comm rang. She looked at who it was and smiled, she turned to him. “This call’s for you, Chakotay.”

He glanced up from what he was doing, “who is it?”

“A long distance call,” she said. “Come on. I believe she’s anxious to see you.”

“She?” he asked, she nodded. Then it dawned on him, he smiled and headed over there. She slowly stood up and he sat down and accepted the call. “Sekaya!” 

A beautiful woman with dark hair smiled back at him, “hi there, big brother! It’s so good to see you looking so good!”

“You do too!” he grinned. “How come you haven’t called before this?”

She sighed, “I’ve been wanting to, but I’ve been busy and I didn’t know what to say after hearing about your capture.” He nodded, “but I thought I’d lost you –” she stopped for a moment. Then she sighed, “when I found out you’d been rescued and then the captain got you from Deep Space Nine, I realized you both had to work on your relationship before seeing me.”

“I know,” he said, “I understand.” He then pulled Kathryn beside him, “Sekaya, I know you remember my former captain, whose now my wife?”

She smiled, “I’m so happy for you both. When are you due?”

“In about three months,” she replied. “And, we just bought a house here in Naples since we plan on having the baby here. Will you be able to visit soon?”

“I’m definitely going to see you by then,” she said. “And I can see this new house.”

“It’s beautiful,” Chakotay replied. “We have a lot to do with it. But, it’s just a two bedroom –”

“ – Don’t worry about that,” she said. “I’ll make a reservation at a hotel. I’ll let you know when I’m coming.”

“I can’t wait to see you,” he said.

“Neither can I,” she smiled. “I’ll call again soon,” she blew them a kiss and cut the call.

“How wonderful,” Kathryn said. “So happy she called.”

He stood up smiling, “so am I.” He kissed her, “it’s going to be so good to see her again.”

She nodded, “I have a feeling when I deliver, we’re going to have quite a few people here for the event.”

“Will you be okay with that?” he asked.

“Of course,” she replied, “I love them all.” He touched her face, “now, let’s eat,” and he chuckled as they walked over to the kitchen.

Right after lunch, Kathryn called around for some cleaners to go to the house to thoroughly scrub it. Then she contacted a redecorator to work on Shannon’s room and to upgrade a few other areas in the house. 

Once she was finished, she was tired and went upstairs to take a nap. While she did, Chakotay made a nice dinner with champagne and lit some candles around the room.

He then went upstairs to shower and change while she still slept. Once ready, he walked over to the bed and leaned over her, gently waking her up.

“Kathryn,” he said softly, he tenderly stroked a piece of hair off her face. “Wake up, my love.”

Her eyes fluttered open as she sighed, “what time is it?”

“Just after 1800 hours,” he replied. “Hungry?”

She smiled up at him, “you know the answer to that.” Then she noticed his open necked cream shirt and dark brown pants. He also smelled good, “you look and smell good. Are you my dinner?”

He chuckled, “no, my love. Although, I can be dessert –”

She gently traced his tattoo and down to his throat with a smile, “you’re on!”

“Come on,” he said, taking her hand and pulled her up. She swung her legs over the side, “get changed –”

“- We’re going out?”

“No,” he replied, shaking his head. “Just celebrating our new house.”

She smiled, “a great idea!” She stood up, “I’ll change into something comfortable.”

“Hurry up,” he told her, as she walked into the bathroom to freshen up. He then walked over to the closet and looked through her maternity outfits. He noticed her belly was slightly rounder and bigger tonight. He found a pink, sleeveless top that had a white ribbon around the center.

“Chakotay?” she asked curiously. He turned to her with the top, “picking out my clothes?”

“I like this,” he replied. “I think you’ll look beautiful in this.”

“Okay,” she said. “I have a pair of capris’ I can wear.” She then sat on a nearby chair after getting a pair out of a drawer and pulled them up and on. He walked over to her with the blouse, “help me?”

“Of course,” he replied, as she stood up. She took off her robe, standing just in a peach bra. He then reached out tenderly placing a hand against her belly. “You’re beautiful like this.”

Kathryn placed her hand over his, “it’s because of you.”

“I can’t wait,” he said, “for that day she arrives.”

“Neither can I,” she agreed softly, he kissed her gently. She responded, then sighed, “help me with this please. I’m hungry,” and he lifted it over her head and helped her pull it down as she adjusted it around her.

“Beautiful,” he smiled at her.

“So are you,” she replied and he took her hand leading her downstairs to the candlelit room with soft music playing. “Oh Chakotay! This is beautiful!”

“And look up,” he said, pointing at the mural. “I found out it glows with those lights.” She smiled in awe, “I was thinking if we should find an artist who could create a mural like this in the house.”

“Not a bad idea,” she said. “But, where?”

“The living room,” he replied.

“Okay,” she said. “And, if they’re good enough, maybe smaller ones around the house.”

“I like it,” he said. He then walked her over to the table that he pulled further into the room. “Sit down, Kathryn,” and pulled out her chair for her. She sat down and he poured their champagne, “for dinner I made salad, a chicken parmesan for you with a side of pasta.”

“And for you?” she him, as he sat across from her.

“Pasta primavera,” he replied. He lifted his champagne flute, she did hers. “To us, our new house and our little Shannon.”

“Yes,” she said smiling and they sipped. She sighed, “now, let’s eat!”

“Coming up,” he said and stood up walking into the kitchen.

He brought out the salads first, with some butter and warm bread. Dinner was romantic and memorable, as they ate and afterwards, he pulled her up to dance around the room to the music. It started slow and then he twirled her around and back until they stopped outside on the balcony.

There she reached up touching his face in the moonlight and he kissed her hand and the inside of her wrist tenderly.

“I love you,” she said softly.

“I love you,” he said and pulled her flush against him. He could feel the baby kick between them, he smiled, and “do you think she’s full from dinner?”

“For the moment,” she said and he kissed her deeply. She responded holding him and then he began to kiss her face and work his way down to her throat. “Let’s go upstairs,” she groaned and he looked at her with a nod.

“Come on,” he said softly, taking her hand and they went upstairs where they made love a couple of times throughout the night.

The next two weeks were busy after the cleaner’s thoroughly scrubbed the entire house. Kathryn also met with a redecorator to redo the baby’s room. She had the blue carpet removed and replaced with a cream color. The walls were repainted in a pale pink, but the crown moldings stayed white.

She also the blue carpet in the master bedroom replaced with just a large Italian throw rug after discovering the beautiful wood flooring beneath, which was cleaned and waxed to a shine. The small storage closet was rebuilt with more shelves, a clothes rod from one end to the other on one side of the room.

Once the house was ready for the furniture, they headed to Milan to a furniture dealer they were told about. The dealer hand carved everything from wood and was well known in the province.

As they strolled through the small warehouse, Chakotay was impressed by the craftsmanship. Kathryn was admiring a large dining table when he spotted a bedroom set. 

“Kathryn,” he said and wove his way over to it.

“What?”

“Look at this,” he told her, turning to her. “Come here.”

“Coming,” she replied and worked her way over to where he was. Her stomach was making it difficult to maneuver through the small spaces, since the warehouse was crammed with furniture of all shapes and sizes. “What’d you –” and stopped seeing what he found.

It was a beautiful, hand carved four poster king bed. There were carvings of various island life on both the head and footboards. There was a bird of sorts carved into the tops of each post and it was all made of mahogany.

“This is beautiful!” she exclaimed. “It’s like it was made for us.”

“Exactly my thought,” he said. “It tells of our sail.”

“Are there matching dressers?” she asked.

“Over here,” he replied, pointing to a large, long nine drawer dresser with a triple mirror and then a tall five drawer chest.

She walked over to them touching them, the work was exquisite. “So, do you think,” she asked, “our room here should show our sail?”

He stepped up behind her wrapping his arms around her, “I think so,” he replied. “It’s what brought us here,” and tenderly kissed behind her ear.

Kathryn shivered a little, “makes sense. And, I can see us making love in it.”

“Making another baby?”

She smiled with a laugh turning to him, “well, let’s get through with this one first,” and he grinned. She kissed him gently, “but, the idea is tempting.”

He kissed her deeply again, she held him tightly. After several moment he gazed at her, “so we’re taking it?”

She nodded, “all of it.”

“Okay,” he said. “Let’s tell them, see what they have for mattresses.”

“Fine,” she said. “But, before we settle the sale, I was looking at a dining room table.”

“Let’s look,” he said and she led him back over to what she was looking at.

They liked the table set, it sat eight, with three chairs on each side and one on each end. It was also adjustable to make it smaller. There was also a buffet table with doors and small shelves inside. It wasn’t mahogany, but cherry. The carvings were just swirls around the legs, the arms of the chairs and was padded.

Before finding a salesperson, she found a simple table that would find a place in the house. They looked at mattress sets and settled on plush set that had cooling and heating controls.

Once the order was final, delivery was set for the next day. They left the shop and transported back to Naples and the villa to have a late lunch.

Kathryn was now ready to have some help hired to remove all their purchases from the boat and brought to the house.

Since the furniture was due the next morning, the help hired to clear the boat out was due in the afternoon. They agreed she’d stay behind to make the bed and organize, while he went to the boat to take everything off they’d purchased on the sail and their extra clothes.

They’d also decided to spend the night at the house instead of the villa, so they could hang the drapes she’d bought. Although she realized she’d need more due to the extra windows.

If everything went well, they’d check out of the villa the next day. So then she’d have time to decorate the baby’s room before buying the crib and other pieces. Although during the first few months, baby Shannon would be sleeping in a bassinet next to her side of the bed for feedings. Kathryn also wanted to get a rocking chair to sit in while feeding her.

=/\=

When Chakotay arrived back at the house with the stuff from the boat, he left the doors open for them to bring in the containers. He walked into the living room, which still needed furniture, but had some boxes in the center.

“Kathryn!” he called, walking through the house and into the kitchen. There was an empty juice glass on the counter and a plate. He sighed and went up the back stairs, “Kathryn!” He got to the second floor and walked into their bedroom. He stopped when he saw her and grinned. She was curled up on their new bed sound asleep. Quietly, he walked over to her and leaned over her kissing her gently.  


She moaned softly and sighed, “your back, good.”

He chuckled, “couldn’t stay awake?”

“Well,” she replied, rolling onto her back. “The bed was made. I’d had my snack, so I just decided to lay down. Is the boat okay?”

“It’s fine,” he said, as she stared up at him. “Now, are you ready to come downstairs to help?”

She sighed reaching up running a hand down his chest, “do we have to? All that stuff can wait until tomorrow –”

“Yes, it can,” he replied. “But, I have to go to the store to cook something for dinner –”

“ – Replicate it,” she told him.

He smiled understanding, “you’re ready to christen our new bed?”

She kissed him gently, he responded as he lay beside her, then he kissed her face, “oh yes, aren’t you?”

“I have to,” he said, “go back downstairs to close the doors and pay these guys.”

She sighed, her hand wandered down to feel him getting hard beneath his trousers. “Hurry up,” she told him.

He kissed her deeply and quickly again and pulled away. “I’ll be right back,” and stood up leaving the room.

Once back downstairs, they were bringing in the last crate. The foyer was stacked with everything bought from the trip. He thanked them and paid them all, plus a tip for their work. They left and he closed the doors locking them.

He then ran upstairs back to find her propped up on an elbow lying on her side. Her blouse was unbuttoned revealing her bra and the roundness of her belly. He stopped taking in the sight of her.

“Everything okay?” she asked him softly.

He nodded beginning to unbutton his own shirt, “yes,” and advanced towards her, his arousal building.

She smirked, “so what’s that look you have?”

Chakotay stood before her as he pulled off his shoes, “that’s because you look so beautiful like this.”

“I love hearing you,” she said, “tell me that. Even this pregnant.”

He had his trousers off and then crawled onto the bed over her, she rolled onto her back staring up at him. He placed a tender kiss on her forehead and worked his way down slowly.

“I’d love to see you like this,” he said deeply, “as much as possible.”

She sighed letting him slip her blouse and bra off. “Hmm,” she moaned letting him pull her panties and pants off together. “How many are you planning on?”

“As many as you’re willing to give me,” he replied. He caressed her gently, stroking her belly and kissing it and slowly down to her womanhood parting her legs, her arousal greeted him. “But,” he said as he let a hand slide down stroking her open, her wetness greeting him. “I’ll take two or three –” and touched her swollen bud and she groaned.

“Oh fuck!” she groaned, “don’t tease me –”

“ – How bad do you want me?” he asked her, as he continued to stroke her, slipping a couple of fingers inside her.

“Can’t you tell?” she asked, her breathe hitched as she gripped the comforter.

“I can tell,” he said, “but I want to hear it.”

Kathryn felt her first orgasm as she cried out, her hips rose up. She gasped, “I want you so much, my husband –”

He had pulled her towards the edge of the bed, his shorts now removed as he placed himself against her heat. “Tell me, my wife. I’m not going to wait much longer.”

“Just fuck me hard,” she groaned and he slid deep and hard into her. She sighed in the pleasure, he began to slowly move inside her. She lifted herself up and grabbed his forearms as he leaned over her. “You’re so good at this!”

He still thrusted deeply and slowly into her, trying to keep his own release off as long as possible. “Your so amazing,” he said. “I’ll never stop wanting you –” she gasped as her release built. He could feel her getting closer, as he muscles were gripping him more. He then pulled out of her and rolled her over onto her side and opened her legs again, adjusting her upper leg bending it and plunged harder into her from behind.

She cried out gripping the comforter more closing her eyes in the pleasure. “Yes, oh god!” She felt her orgasm and cried out, “fuck me harder, Chakotay!” He leaned over her more, kissing her neck and thrust harder and faster into her.

He groaned gasping, “your so damn sexy, my love!” She had reached behind her and managed to grip his thigh by arching her back some. 

“I’m coming again!” she cried out and felt her body shudder harder, she keened in the pleasure of it, burying her face into the comforter.

Then he felt his release and groaned stiffening, holding himself against her, letting the effect wash over him as she gasped from hers. Once finished, he kissed her face gently and sighed pulling away as she rolled back with a soft smile as he lay beside her.

“One room down six rooms to go –” she sighed.

He chuckled, “really?” And she curled against him, he slid a hand up her back gently. “Well, we’ve got time for that –”

“ – I know,” she said, “after the baby comes.”

He glanced at her, “yes, but when we finally get to everywhere else, maybe we’ll make another baby.”

She smiled reaching out and stroked his face and chest. “We’ll have to wait and see. But, I love you for putting it out there.”

“I love you too,” he smiled and kissed her gently. Then sighed, “let’s get some food –”

“ – That’s the next thing,” she said, “on my mind.”

He sat up and slid off the bed and pulled on his trousers and helped her sit up. He found her panties and helped put them back on and she slid off the bed.

“I know,” he said and gave her the blouse, she pulled it on and buttoned it up halfway. He took her hand, “let’s go,” and they headed downstairs to the kitchen.

The next morning, they returned to the hotel to pack and check out. They didn’t take long, because they had lots to do back at the house with the unpacking everything from the boat.

Once they returned to the house, they brought the luggage upstairs and unpacked. Chakotay started bringing the stuff bought for the nursery up first, so she could sort through what was needed first.

Kathryn was looking for the decals of the turtles she’d bought while in Aruba. She’d had the decorator use a multicolored turtle border that went around the entire room in the center. It separated the pale pink on the top and the darker pink on the bottom. Once she found them, she started affixing them in areas around the room.

While Kathryn was working in the nursery, Chakotay was going through a crate with stuff he’d bought for the house. That’s when he spotted the black, velvet pouch in the corner. He took it out opening it and found the bracelet’s he’d bought her in St. John. He smiled and put it back in the pouch, he wanted to give one to her once she had the baby. He then closed it and put it in his pocket to hide it upstairs in his clothes later.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

By the next month, when Kathryn was seven months, they had the house mostly furnished, including the living room and the baby’s room. They found a rocking chair as well, which was placed in their bedroom and the changing table with the bassinet for the time being.

The Paris’ were due to visit by the end of the month and Kathryn’s mother and sister were due the following month. They had a small table set in the window alcove in the area past the living room and a small sofa by the balcony doors.

Their china was put away in the hutch and Chakotay had the kitchen stocked with food for the visit. Sekaya had called them again to let them know she’d be arriving some time by the following month, she was just finalizing her schedule for the visit.

When the Paris’ finally showed up in Naples, they checked in first at the Villa into a two bedroom unit before meeting up with Kathryn and Chakotay.

Once settled and they had the kids fed and a nap, they all met them downstairs in the lobby for dinner.

“Look at Miral!” Kathryn exclaimed happily at the toddler holding onto Tom’s leg.

She looked up at Kathryn a little wary. Tom knelt down next to her, “you know who that is, baby girl. That’s your Auntie Kathryn –”

Miral looked at Kathryn’s belly, which was quite noticeable under her shirt. She pointed at it, “baby inside?”

He nodded with a chuckle, “that’s right. Auntie Kathryn’s also going to have a baby soon. But, it’s okay, you can hug her.”

Miral smiled and stepped over to her and pointed, “baby?”

“Yes, Miral,” she smiled. “In a couple of months. Can I have a hug?”

Miral nodded and held up her arms, Tom quickly picked her up putting her in Kathryn’s arms as the little girl hugged her tight. “And you remember Uncle Chakotay?”

Chakotay smiled at her, “hello Miral.”

“Totay!” she cried, reaching out to him. He took her from Kathryn hugging her gently.

“You’ve gotten so big!” he told her.

“Big girl!” she told him. 

“And her mother’s temper,” Tom added. He glanced over at Kathryn holding Owen and talking to B’Elanna, “so, what’s for dinner?”

“Actually we’ve got dinner,” Chakotay sighed, “ready at the new house. This’ll give you the chance to see it and we can just relax.”

“Let’s see it!” B’Elanna said. “And, I’m hungry.”

“Come on the transport’s waiting outside,” Kathryn said and they led them outside to the small hover car waiting and they all got in. 

=/\=

Once they arrived at the house, they gave Tom and B’Elanna a quick tour, after sitting Miral and Owen in front of the vidscreen above the fireplace in the living room to watch old cartoons Tom put on for them.

As they came downstairs, the walked back into the living room finding the kids content with the cartoons.

“This is a beautiful house,” B’Elanna said. “That balcony is great.”

“We love it too,” Kathryn said. She smiled at Tom, “got them trained right, huh?”

“Of course!” he replied. “They’re also going to love and appreciate early cartoons and things.” He sighed, “okay, what about dinner?”

“It’s ready,” Chakotay said. “Go sit down in the dining room and I’ll bring it out.”

Everyone headed over to the other room, but B’Elanna picked up Owen and Kathryn took Miral’s hand. She sat Miral in a booster seat at the table that they had gotten for Shannon. Owen was using the high chair sitting between Tom and B’Elanna.

Chakotay had made a roasted chicken and some baked fish with some vegetables and roasted potatoes. They had some wine with dinner, but milk for Miral and juice for Owen.

After dinner, they had a bowl of chocolate or vanilla gelato, and got a laugh when Owen got most of it all over his face. B’Elanna then took him to the bathroom downstairs to wash him up.

Once she had him cleaned up, she came back out with him finding everyone back in the living room. Kathryn was sitting with Miral as they played a simple version of patty-cake.

They talked about places to visit while they were there, including Pompeii. Kathryn and Chakotay agreed they should all tour Naples and Pompeii together plus other parts along the coast.

Kathryn wanted to see as much as she could with them for the exercise and also before she was too big to move around. Her mother and Phoebe were due in a couple of weeks as well.

When the Paris’ left for the villa so they could put the kids to bed, they cleaned up from dinner and went to bed as well so he could give her a massage.

Early the next morning, when B’Elanna was up feeding Owen and while Miral and Tom still slept upstairs, the comm unit buzzed. She walked over to it turning it on.

She smiled, “why, good morning, Mrs. Janeway.”

“I obviously didn’t wake you,” she smiled back.

“Oh no,” B’Elanna replied. “This little boy is an early riser.” She sighed, “so, what can I do for you?”

“I was curious,” she asked, “how long will you be in Naples?”

“Well,” she said, “we’ve reserved for the duration until Kathryn has the baby, but it’ll be more remote work for me and Tom. Why?”

“Wonderful,” Gretchen said. “Then I can let you in on my idea.”

B’Elanna changed Owen over to her other leg, “what idea?”

“Let’s give Kathryn a baby shower –” she said.

“ – A great idea,” she said, “but they already have a lot of stuff –”

“ – Sweetie, you know there’s,” she said, “never enough with a new baby, especially the first.”

B’Elanna nodded with a sigh, “your right. So, when do you want to do this?”

“Her sister and I,” she replied, “are due in a couple of weeks. Do you think you could find a nice restaurant and call some of your friends from the crew?”

“Sure,” she said. “I know a few that are still planet side, like Naomi Wildman and her mother. They’d love to come.”

“Great!” she smiled. “Can you start calling them and maybe set the date a few days after I get there?”

“I can arrange something,” B’Elanna smiled. “Besides, she deserves it. Should I let Chakotay know?”

“Can he keep a secret?”

“Chakotay?” she asked. “Oh yeah, especially if it has to do with Kathryn. We had to approach him a few times in the Delta Quadrant about her moods.”

Gretchen laughed, “so that’s how he knew her so well.”

“Well, just the first couple of years,” she said. “But, he picked up things quick and knew the signs when it came to things.”

“She’s a lucky woman,” she said, “to have found him. I couldn’t be happier for her.”

“One thing is they’re crazy about each other,” B’Elanna said. “I now see how in love they are, when I couldn’t back then.” She sighed, “Chakotay just adores her, and by the way they look at each other just makes me happy for them.”

“Same here,” she said. She sighed, “well, thanks for answering. I’ll let you go take care of your sweet boy.”

“Yeah he’s ready for his mid-morning nap,” B’Elanna said. “I’ll tell Tom the plans when he wakes up. We’re all going to Pompeii this afternoon.”

“Sounds like fun,” she said. “Well, let me know what plans you come up with.”

“Sure,” B’Elanna replied and Gretchen cut the transmission. She then sighed looking down at her sleeping son in her arms. “Come on little boy,” and stood up and headed upstairs to the kids room. She quietly entered seeing Miral asleep in the small full sized bed and walked over to the crib on the other side of the room, laying Owen down and pulled the small blanket over him and walked out.

Once back in bed with Tom, she fell asleep.

That afternoon while they all toured Pompeii, B’Elanna managed to get Chakotay alone for a few moments while Tom, Kathryn and the kids wandered off to admire an ancient mural.

She told him about the plans and he loved it and said he’ll do whatever to distract her about the party.

“How many,” he asked her quietly, “do you think you can find to come?”

She shrugged, “hopefully, at least 10 to 20.”

“She’s going to be so thrilled,” he smiled.

B’Elanna nodded and then laughed softly, “yeah, and hopefully the surprise of it all doesn’t throw her into labor.” He looked at her shocked, she patted his arm with a chuckle, “relax Chakotay, I was just kidding!”

“You never kid,” he said, “that was Tom’s specialty.”

“Yeah?” she asked, then shrugged. “I guess being married to him now over three years is starting to rub off on me.” She sighed, “your wife has a wicked sense of humor I found out.”

He smiled, “I know, she’s made me laugh a few times. I never knew she had it in her.”

“That’s because,” she said, “she loves you and it shows.”

Chakotay was about to respond when he heard, “what are you two talking about?” Tom asked them, as they walked back over.

“Just talking,” B’Elanna replied and smiled as Kathryn walked up holding Miral’s hand. The sun was starting to get hot, “have you seen enough? It’s starting to get hot and I’m pretty sure Kathryn’s going to get uncomfortable real quick.”

“You are right,” she agreed and sighed. She rubbed her belly, “and we’re hungry.”

“Let’s go,” Chakotay smiled and picked Miral up and took her hand.

The next morning, B’Elanna began searching the city for a nice restaurant that was small enough to reserve for the party. Tom and Chakotay started to plan the diversion so Kathryn wouldn’t be aware of what was being planned for her.

And she also contacted Sam Wildman about the party, both her and Naomi were on board and knew where some of the crew were in the system.

The Doctor also heard about the party and called her back within a couple of days to inform her that Seven wouldn’t be there, since her location was unknown.

B’Elanna was curious, but he didn’t have much information, but would try to find out by then. Even though she was dating Chakotay right before they came home and broke up shortly after, he knew she harbored no animosity towards her former boyfriend and commanding officer.

The party was officially planned and booked by the following week at a restaurant that overlooked the ocean. Kathryn’s mother and sister were due the following week and the party was scheduled a few days afterwards.

About 15 former female crewmembers responded to the invite as well as a few of the men and planned to come. As well as her own family. Sekaya was due that same day, and would try to make it.

B’Elanna was exhausted by the end of the week with all the planning, also doing her own work as well. But, she knew Kathryn would be thrilled with this party.

=/\=

Tom came back with the kids finding her relaxing on the sofa in the living room watching the vidscreen. He smiled, you look like the air just went out of you!”

“Well, I feel it!” she sighed. Miral climbed up beside her, she hugged her gently. “But, the party’s planned –” 

“ – Great,” he said, as he placed Owen between them. “And, Chakotay and I have it all planned out.” They were quiet for a moment, then he said, “you realize Kathryn will be in her eighth month by then?”

She smirked at him, “of course I know that! Who bore you two kids –?” He laughed, “maybe you should try it –”

“ – Impossible!” he said, “but thanks for the idea,” she groaned, “hungry?”

“What’s the plan tonight?” she asked him.

“Well, given Kathryn’s state and size,” he sighed, “they’re making dinner again.”

“You mean Chakotay is,” she said.

“Yeah,” he said.

“What time?”

“The usual by 1800,” he replied. “Enough time for a nap for the kids –”

“ – And me,” she said. “Come on, let’s go,” and forced herself to stand, “come on Miral, nap time. Your brother too.”

Tom picked up Owen and they all went upstairs.

The next week, Kathryn was getting excited to see her mother and Phoebe. They were going to meet them at the transporter station and accompany them to the Villa. It worked out because they’d be near the Paris’ and Sekaya had chosen a smaller hotel nearby.

The morning of Gretchen and Phoebe’s arrival, Kathryn wore a flattering dark blue pantsuit with a white blouse that had pearls sewn into the collar and had her hair pulled back into a bow tie. Chakotay complimented her look with a pair of black pants and a deep blue shirt.

=/\=

They stood nearby waiting for them as the current beam-ins took place. The sign on the wall changed to the next arrival, Janeway. 

“They’re here!” she said excited, as the process started.

“I know,” he smiled, gripping her hand.

As their forms solidified, Gretchen and Phoebe Janeway stood on the platform surrounded by several suitcases and a box.

“Mom!” Kathryn called.

“Katie!” Gretchen smiled and stepped off as Kathryn let go of Chakotay to greet her with a strong embrace. Phoebe stepped off as their luggage was removed to the side for the next arrival. She then looked at her oldest daughter, “look at you! You look wonderful.”

“I’m so happy to see you both,” she said. She reached over pulling Chakotay next to her. “And, you know Chakotay –”

“Of course!” Gretchen said smiling. She pulled him into a hug, “so nice to meet you again.”

He laughed, “you too, Gretchen.” He pulled away looking at Phoebe, “hi, Phoebe.”

“Hey there,” she smiled. “You knocked her up good!”

“Phoebe!” Kathryn said shocked.

Chakotay chuckled, “and enjoyed it.” Kathryn glanced at him with a smirk, “now, I see where she gets her attitude.”

“You have no idea!” Gretchen said.

“Well let’s get your things,” Kathryn said, “and take you to the hotel to settle in. We have a car waiting.”

“Sounds good,” Phoebe said. She picked up a duffle and a suitcase, Chakotay picked up the other two suitcases, as Gretchen picked up the box and they left the station.

=/\=

When they got to the Villa, Kathryn got them checked in and found they were next to the Paris’. Once inside, Chakotay took their luggage upstairs, while Gretchen unpacked the box.

“Here Katie,” she smiled, handing her a container.

“What’s this?” she asked and opened it. She smiled, “your caramel brownies! I’ve missed these,” and took one out to eat.

Chakotay came back downstairs, “eating again.”

“Mom made me,” Kathryn replied, “caramel brownies.” He nodded walking over to her, “do you want one?”

“Of course,” he said and took one. He ate a piece and loved how the chocolate and caramel blended. He smiled, “now I see what you’re talking about,” and she kissed him.

Phoebe groaned, “you two are insatiable! No wonder why she’s pregnant.”

Kathryn laughed as he kissed her face as she held him. “I totally agree with you,” she looked up at him tenderly. “I’m absolutely crazy about him and I can’t believe I took seven years.”

“Well, I think you two,” Gretchen said, “look very sweet together.”

“Like two sick lovebirds,” Phoebe stated. A chime was heard and she went to answer the door. As soon as it opened, Miral ran inside, “the Paris’ are here!”

“Tom!” Gretchen exclaimed happily, as she went over embracing Tom, B’Elanna and Owen and picked up Miral.

“The gang’s all here,” B’Elanna said.

“Thank god!” Phoebe said. “You broke up the love fest starting between my sister and brother in law.”

“Give them a break Phoebe,” Tom said. “They had to hold it all back for seven years. They’re making up for lost time.”

“Thanks, Tom,” Kathryn said.

Chakotay sighed, “well, if everyone’s hungry, how about we all go out to lunch?”

“Lead the way,” Gretchen said. They all headed out of the room, “when do we see your new house?”

“Afterwards, mom,” Kathryn said.

The whole group went to a large restaurant and dined on various dishes of Italian and pizza. After dessert, they took a car to the house, where Kathryn gave her mother and Phoebe a tour, while Chakotay stayed with the Paris’ downstairs.

The next couple of days, Phoebe took off by herself to see the art galleries while Gretchen visited with Kathryn, insisting she slow down and rest, given she was now in the middle of her eighth month.

Kathryn relented and they sat at a small table on the balcony enjoying the sunshine and view while Chakotay made them lunch. Afterwards, he left them to go meet up with Tom.

On the day of the party, Kathryn woke to the sun streaming through the window. She sighed opening her eyes and looked finding Chakotay sleeping beside her. She gazed at her belly and smiled, Shannon was quiet for the moment. She rubbed it gently and then felt the need to go to the bathroom.

But, she needed help, she groaned and said, “Chakotay –” he moaned. “Chakotay –” louder this time.

“Hmm – ” he sighed and opened his eyes. “What’s wrong?”

“I need to go to,” she said, “the bathroom. I can’t sit up.”

He moaned and then, “oh –” he forced himself to sit up. He looked down and smiled, “good morning –”

“ – Good morning,” she said. “Help me up please –”

“Sorry,” he said and slid a hand under her and pushed her up. She helped and once upright, swung her legs over the side of the bed. “Okay, now?”

“Yes!” she replied and slid off the bed. “I’m getting ready to have this baby,” and walked slowly into the bathroom.

Chakotay grinned, “I still think you look beautiful!” He got off the bed and picked up his robe wrapping it around him.

“Your just biased,” she said, from inside.

He leaned against the door jamb waiting for her. “Maybe,” he said and heard the commode flush. She appeared a few moments later, “but, I still adore you.”

“I married a hopeless romantic,” she said and he smiled. She then did, “but, I don’t care. I love you for all of it.”

He kissed her gently, “I love you too.” Then looked at her, “let me do my thing and I’ll make breakfast. Remember we’re going to that museum today.”

“Okay,” she said, as he went in and she went into the closet to find something to wear.

After both showered and dressed, he made them breakfast. While they were eating, Gretchen and Phoebe showed up. Phoebe was planning on going to the restaurant early to make sure it was going to be ready. B’Elanna was planning to have to take the kids back to the villa so she could go to the transport station to meet everyone.

=/\=

Chakotay got Kathryn involved at the museum, when B’Elanna left with the kids. So, they walked around with Tom and Gretchen slowly, giving everyone time to get there.

After a couple of hours, they were nearing the end and Tom was messaged on his small wrist chronometer that everything was ready.

“Hungry?” Chakotay asked her.

“Always,” she replied.

“Let’s go to lunch,” he suggested. He was happy the restaurant was only a couple of blocks away.

“Sounds good,” she said. “Back at the house?”

“Actually there’s this,” Gretchen said, “restaurant I want to try that’s close.”

Kathryn looked at her, “you do?”

“Come on,” Gretchen said. “They have a really good lasagna –”

“ – Mom,” Kathryn sighed, “lasagna?”

“Yes,” she replied. “And tiramisu for dessert.”

Kathryn sighed, “Chakotay? Tom?”

“Sure,” Tom said, “why not?”

“I’m game,” Chakotay said.

She shrugged, “alright. Let’s go,” and then walked out. “Which way?”

“That way,” Gretchen said, winking at Chakotay as she pointed to the right.

“What’s the name,” Kathryn asked, “of this place?”

“The Grotto,” Gretchen replied.

“Doesn’t sound unusual,” Kathryn said. Chakotay took her hand leading the way.

=/\=

Phoebe was standing in the doorway of the restaurant looking out for them walking down the sidewalk. She then spotted Kathryn and Chakotay come around the corner, “she’s here!” she called out to everyone. “Five minutes!” she ran back into the main dining room where everyone was, plus a buffet was set and a table piled high with gifts.

Everyone grew quiet waiting and they saw Kathryn walk by the front window. The outside doors opened and they heard, “it looks nice –”

“ – Let’s get a table,” said Chakotay.

Kathryn stepped in the dining room and stopped first seeing B’Elanna and the kids, then Phoebe next to her smiling. As her focus adjusted, she then spotted Naomi and Sam Wildman, the Delaney sisters, the Doctor and other’s from her crew.

“What’s –?” she said in shock.

“Surprise!” Phoebe exclaimed, with a laugh. Everyone laughed and applauded happily.

Kathryn was speechless realizing what was going on. She saw the table of gifts, she gripped Chakotay’s hand, “oh my god!”

“Surprise, my love,” Chakotay grinned.

Kathryn felt like crying she was so happy to see everyone. Then she spotted Tuvok standing in a corner next to the Doctor. Her voice broke, “Tuvok?”

He moved forward, he was dressed in a dark blue suit that had some cream stitching down the left side of the tunic he wore. “I would like to offer you and Chakotay congratulations on your marriage and pending child.”

She moved over to him, “so your well? What are you on Earth for?” She had all she could do not to hug him.

“I am recovered,” he replied. “I was visiting the science academy when I was contacted by Commander Paris about your party.”

“I’m so happy to see you,” she said smiling. She looked around the room, “all of you!” And looked at Naomi, “and you’ve grown Ms. Wildman –”

“ – Yes, ma ’me,” she said. “I’m a whole foot taller.” Kathryn then embraced her and Sam. “How’s school?”

“I’ve got straight A’s,” she replied. “I’ve also advanced to the eighth grade,” and Kathryn smiled stroking the side of her face and hair. “Is it going to be a girl or boy?”

“A girl,” Kathryn replied, “and her name is Shannon.”

“I’ll be happy to babysit,” Naomi said.

“By all means,” Kathryn smiled. “Please, everyone sit down so we can all eat because I’m hungry and we can all talk and catch up.”

Everyone then started taking a seat, Chakotay stood beside her and she wrapped an arm around him. He kissed the top of her head, “happy?” he asked softly.

“Absolutely,” she said, gazing up at him and he kissed her gently.

Suddenly the room erupted with cheers and applause, they both laughed and smiled and then found some spots at a table with Tuvok and the Doctor. “I’ll get you a plate,” Chakotay told her and stood up.

“Thanks,” she said as he walked over to the buffet set up. Others began to stand and follow. She sighed, “where’s Harry and Icheb?”

“Harry’s stationed on the Merrimack,” replied the Doctor. “He’s chief of opps there, but he’s also engaged.”

“Harry?” she asked shocked. “To who? Libby?”

“No with a young,” he replied, “lieutenant named Jennifer. She’s in security I think.”

“Wow good for him,” she said. She glanced around the room, “I don’t see Seven –”

“Well,” he said and Chakotay returned with a plate filled for her and his own plate, which was half filled. “Actually, she’s out on the frontier.”

“Who is?” Chakotay asked, sitting down. “I’m having the waitress bring a pitcher of iced tea over.”

“Apparently Seven,” she told him.

“Doing what?” he asked.

“There’s a freelance group,” the Doctor replied, “called the Fenris Ranger’s. Apparently she’s joined them.”

“I’ve never heard of them,” Kathryn said. “What do they do?”

“They protect the outer colonies,” Tuvok explained, “along the Neutral Zone.”

“I thought,” she said, “she was on the Pathfinder Project.”

“She was,” the Doctor replied, as the waitress placed the pitcher of iced tea and one with iced water in the center of the table. “But, I guess she got bored and when she broke up with Reg –”

“ – She was dating Reg?”

“Shows what you miss,” Chakotay said, “when we’re at sea for six months.”

“Actually she left the,” Tuvok said, “Pathfinder Project a year after we came home.”

“So we might,” Kathryn said, “never see her again.”

“She keeps in touch with Icheb,” he said. He’s going into his third year at the academy at the end of the summer.”

“So much has happened since we came home,” she said. She then poured herself some iced tea and they all started to eat.

After lunch while a dessert table of Italian pastries were brought out and after she had made a run to the bathroom, Kathryn walked around to each of the tables to talk to everyone. As she did that, Phoebe and B’Elanna prepared the chair for her to sit on and open her gifts.

She was talking with Jenny Delaney when Phoebe made her come over and sit down to open the gifts. 

Kathryn was given lots of supplies like diapers, bottles, baby clothes from newborn to two years. She was also given a sexy dress to wear out to dinner after the baby came.

She held it to her, it was red with a low cut neckline, sheer with a skirt that had a slit up the side and there was crystals embedded throughout.

“What do you think?” she asked Chakotay who stood nearby with Tom and Mike Ayla.

He grinned, “I love it. But, you know how it’ll affect me once you put it on.”

Kathryn blushed and smiled, Phoebe laughed, “I can only imagine!” Everyone laughed as well.

“I can’t wait,” she replied seductively and winked at him. Then glanced at her mother, “thanks mom. We’ll make sure to go out to dinner a month or so after.”

“I’ll babysit!” Naomi added.

Once all the gifts were opened, they were organized to be brought back to the house. Then everyone finished dessert and coffee. By the time Kathryn was ready to leave, it was early evening.

Both of them thanked everyone for coming, as Tom and a few others took the gifts out to a waiting car. Because there wasn’t much room, Gretchen and Phoebe were sharing another one with the Paris’.

=/\=

Once they got back to the house, Chakotay opened the doors so they all could bring the gifts inside. B’Elanna brought the kids in, Kathryn went into the living room with them to sit down.

Just as they were almost finished and when Chakotay was putting some on the dining room table he heard, “this is the Janeway house, right?”

Chakotay knew her voice, he stepped out and grinned, “Sekaya!”

Sekaya stood smiling before him, dressed in a pair of shorts and a short sleeved shirt, with her long, black hair tied behind her. She smiled, “hey big brother –” and he leapt forward pulling her into a huge embrace swinging her around.

Kathryn slowly stood hearing and smiled when she saw who’d finally arrived. Chakotay had tears in his eyes, he was so happy. “You’re finally here! I’ve missed you!”

“Same here,” she said, as they both wiped their eyes. She looked over at Kathryn and smiled, “and I finally get to meet my sister in law.”

Chakotay looked over and reached out pulling Kathryn up to them, “Sekaya, this is my wife, Kathryn.”

“So nice to finally meet you,” Kathryn smiled.

“Oh no!” Sekaya smiled and embraced her. “I’m thrilled! It’s about time.” She sighed looking around, “so, what’d I miss?”

“Just a surprise baby shower,” Chakotay replied.

“I knew I had to be here for something!” Sekaya grinned, “I’ve got your gift at the hotel. I’m sorry I’m late.”

“That’s okay,” Kathryn said, “I didn’t even know about it.”

“Come on,” he told her, “let me introduce you to our best friends and Kathryn’s family,” and they led her into the living room introducing her to the Paris’, Gretchen and Phoebe.

Once settled with something to drink, Sekaya told them she was staying at a small hotel nearby. They asked her about what she was doing for work and she sighed, “well, it’s been interesting. I’m more like an independent real estate developer.”

“Real estate?” Tom asked. “You sell land?”

She shrugged, “yes and no. I do look out for fertile plots of land on different planets. But, it’s for refugees who have lost their homes to attacks or natural disasters.”

“How interesting,” Gretchen said. “And a nice thing to do.”

“Well, it not all fun,” she said. “Sometimes there’s problems before I try to strike a claim. My agency sometimes has to call on a space militia to protect the refugees. I’m not sure if you’ve heard of them, the Fenris Rangers.”

Kathryn glanced at Chakotay, “actually, we just heard about them for the first time today. A former crewmember of mine is now in that group.”

“Who?” Sekaya asked.

“Annika Hansen,” Kathryn replied. “But, she’d prefer Seven.”

Sekaya was quiet for a moment, “I’ve met her. She’s never mentioned Voyager to me.”

“She probably didn’t,” Chakotay said, “realize you were my sister.”

“Probably, but,” she sighed, “she’s a formidable person.”

“We know,” B’Elanna said, everyone was quiet. She looked at them, “what?” Then sighed, “I know Seven and I didn’t always get along –” Tom chuckled, “alright, we never got along. But, she was helpful in some situations.”

“I remember when you,” Chakotay said, “told me you refused to have her in engineering right after she joined the crew.”

“But, you told me,” she said, “she had to, so I let her.”

Everyone left out Chakotay’s fling with Seven, because it wasn’t necessary to bring it up and also because Kathryn and Chakotay were very happy at that moment and didn’t want to bring it up.

A couple of hours later, the Paris’ left to put the kids to bed and Kathryn went upstairs to lay down while Chakotay made Sekaya some dinner and they talked until it was late.

When the next month started, it was September and it grew hotter and Kathryn was in her ninth month. She was uncomfortable with the heat and stayed home inside the coolness with Gretchen and Sekaya keeping her company.

Due to the fact she was closer to her delivery date, the Doctor took up full time shifts at Starfleet Medical so he’d be there and available when Kathryn was ready.

But, she was also getting impatient and was more than ready to deliver. Finally after some convincing, Gretchen, Phoebe and Sekaya convinced her to go out to lunch one day to calm her down.

=/\=

At the restaurant, Kathryn had ordered some chicken parmesan and was waiting for her wine when she felt a twinge, it was enough to make her wince. Gretchen noticed, “Katie, what’s wrong?”

She shook her head, “nothing. But Shannon just kicked me good.”

“Are you sure?” Phoebe asked.

Gretchen glanced at Sekaya, “start timing,” she told her softly and Sekaya nodded.

Their food was brought out and placed in front of them. Kathryn started to eat and when halfway through, felt another twinge, she let out a long sigh and rubbed her side.

“Oh my,” she said.

“Katie it’s only been,” Gretchen said gently, “10 minutes from the last one.”

“What?” she asked her.

“I think you’re,” Sekaya smiled, “going into labor Kathryn.”

“It’s too soon –”

“ – I don’t think so,” Gretchen said. “You’d better eat Katie, because your not going to be able to once full labor starts.”

“Okay,” she said, with a sigh.

By the time they were done with lunch, Kathryn had three more contractions and was brought back home to wait it out.

When they entered the house, Chakotay was in the living room with Tom and the kids. He saw Phoebe and Sekaya assisting Kathryn inside. “What’s wrong?” he asked them alarmed.

“Nothing,” Gretchen said. “Kathryn’s just started early labor.”

“Really?” he asked, she sat down on the sofa. “Kathryn –”

“ – I’m fine,” she said and then groaned, he sat next to her. She exhaled loudly. After a moment she said, “perhaps you should let the Doctor know.”

“I just did,” said Tom. “Kathryn, you need to walk around to speed them up.”

“Okay,” she said and Chakotay helped her up and she began to walk around the house, including a trip to the bathroom. While she did that, he ran upstairs to get her overnight bag for the hospital.

Tom had also alerted B’Elanna that labor had started, so she told him to bring the kids back to her so they could have a nap and wait it out.

By dinner time, Kathryn’s contractions were almost five minutes apart. Chakotay gave her some water and rubbed her back as she bore through them.

“How much longer?” she breathed. 

“Could be awhile,” Tom said, “your water still hasn’t broke.” He’d only just returned from bringing the kids to B’Elanna and had their medical tricorder open and was scanning her.

“Oh fuck!” she said and Phoebe laughed from across the. “Shut up Phoebe!”

“Oh no!” she said. “I love seeing my sister this way.”

“Girls be nice,” Gretchen said.

“Let’s walk some,” Chakotay said gently to her. She nodded and began to walk again.

By 2230, Kathryn’s water finally broke, she held onto Chakotay who soothed her. She groaned, “oh god!”

“Let’s go!” Tom said. “Now it’s a matter of time. Doc’s waiting.”

Chakotay assisted Kathryn outside and an emergency transporter took them away to the Women’s Center where the Doctor was.

=/\=

As soon as they arrived, a nurse had her sit in a wheelchair and she was taken into her room on the second floor. While Chakotay waited outside, Kathryn was prepped.

Once she was ready for the final step, he was let inside. He found her lying in bed, with a baby monitor connected and in a hospital gown.

“Chakotay!” she said, happy to see him.

“Hi, my love,” he smiled and sat in a chair beside her. He took her hand, “are you ready for this?”

“Oh yes!” she replied. She looked around, “where’s my mother?”

“They’re on their way,” he told her and she nodded.

Suddenly the Doctor strolled in, “Captain! Chakotay, I hear its time. How are you feeling?”

“Okay for the moment,” she replied.

He was checking her vitals, “well, it’s going to be soon –” and then she groaned breathing out the contraction. “You’re about three minutes apart and partially dilated, about six centimeters. Are you in any pain?”

Kathryn was gripping Chakotay’s hand and gasped as it relaxed, “some pain.”

“I could give you something,” he told her, “but it’ll slow you down and your not fully dilated yet.”

“I’ll wait,” she said.

“Kathryn are you sure?” Chakotay asked and she nodded. “Okay,” and the Doctor smiled. “How much longer do you think?”

“A couple of hours,” he replied, “maybe more. I’ll be back,” and walked out.

Several minutes later, Gretchen, Phoebe and Sekaya showed up and found a spot to sit on the other side of the large birthing suite. Tom had left to the villa so B’Elanna could go to the hospital and he’d stay with the kids.

Within those couple of hours, Kathryn was finally dilated and was groaning for pain medication. Her pelvic region was numbed and prepped as she bore through the contractions.

“Are you ready?” the Doctor asked, as the nurse set her bed up and then her feet placed in the supports as the Doctor sat between her legs.

“Yes!” she cried out.

“Okay on the,” he said, “next contraction, push.”

“Come on,” Chakotay said. “Let’s bring Shannon into the world.”

She glanced at him with a smile, “I can’t wait – ” and felt the next contraction and began to push.

“That’s it,” the Doctor said.

Kathryn squeezed her eyes shut pushing as hard as she could. As the contraction eased, she started to relax, but it wasn’t long before the next one started. “Oh god!”

“Keep pushing,” he told her. “Your doing really good, Captain.”

“I’m tired,” she said and rested back breathing.

“I know,” Chakotay said, he gently patted her face with a cold clothe. “But, you have to keep going.”

“Okay,” she said and groaned, “another one!” And pushed again, harder this time.

“I can see the head,” the Doctor commented. “Push harder –”

“I am!” she snapped and whimpered.

“Push Kathryn,” Chakotay said firmly and she did again.

“Chakotay,” the Doctor said, “look in the monitors,” and he looked. “Can you see?”

He smiled, he could see the baby’s head appearing. “Yes,” he looked at her. “She’s almost here, my love. Come on, push again.”

Kathryn nodded and pushed harder and then cried out as the head emerged. “That’s good!” The Doctor smiled, he had his nurse ready as he rotated the first shoulder. “One more push!” And Kathryn did as he pulled the infant free, he tapped her bottom and she wailed. “Congratulations! You have a girl!”

“Oh my god!” Kathryn cried. She wiped the tears from her face, Chakotay was smiling, “I love you.”

“I love you,” he said and kissed her gently.

“Chakotay,” the Doctor said, “would you like to cut the cord?”

He nodded and stood up, “yes,” and as the Doctor held his crying daughter, he was handed the laser scalpel. He was shown where to do it and cut the cord.

The Doctor then stood up and placed the baby on Kathryn’s chest, she held her daughter smiling, “she’s beautiful!”

“Yes, she is,” Chakotay agreed, he tenderly stroked a wisp of the soft black hair. “Just like her mother.”

“You’re just saying that,” Kathryn said. “I look awful –”

He shook his head, “oh no, I mean it.” She started to cry and he kissed her tenderly, she touched his face responding.

“How about a picture?” the Doctor asked.

“Doctor –” Kathryn said wearily.

“ – Please,” he said, “besides, you’ll never have this moment again.”

“Why not?” Chakotay asked her. “He’s right.”

She looked at them, then sighed, “okay, but wash my face first, please.”

“I’ll get a wash cloth!” Phoebe announced and ran into the bathroom. She came back out a moment later with a warm cloth and gently washed Kathryn’s face, then took a small towel and patted it dry.

“Thanks Phoebe,” she said. “Okay, Doctor.”

“Chakotay,” he said, “go over to the other side of the bed and sit next to them.” He nodded and pulled his chair over and sat down, “lean in please,” and he did and he snapped the picture of them smiling. “Thanks, now let’s take little Shannon to be cleaned up and my team will clean Kathryn up.”

“Let’s go!” Phoebe said. “We’re going to get some coffee and food.”

“Come on Chakotay,” Sekaya said. “Let her get cleaned up, we’ll be back.”

He turned to Kathryn, “I’ll be back.”

She smiled up at him, “I’ll be here,” and he kissed her gently and then Shannon’s head and he left with everyone. She sighed, “okay,” she told the two nurses who waited.

On their way to the small cafeteria on that floor, they ran into B’Elanna and told her about the birth. She was upset that she’d missed it, but Chakotay told her he was happy she was there.

After an hour, they all headed back to the room bearing flowers and gifts for Kathryn and Shannon. 

Kathryn was dressed in a nightgown with her hair clean and set. She was holding Shannon who was sleeping. She cried at the flowers and Chakotay kissed her.

After a moment she said, “would you like to hold your daughter?”

“Yes,” he said and Gretchen helped take the infant, kissed her first and placed her gently in Chakotay’s arms. He felt emotional at that moment and couldn’t speak, since this has been what he’s wanted for years.

Kathryn stared at her husband and smiled understanding. She sighed after giving him a moment, “Chakotay,” he looked at her. “I love you and she looks like you.”

“She’s so beautiful,” he said softly. “I can’t believe we did this.”

She nodded, “we did.”

He wiped his eyes, “spirits Kathryn. I’m so happy right now.”

“So am I,” she said softly.

Gretchen was about to cry as well, she sighed, “okay! Don’t get me started.”

“Another lovefest,” Phoebe squeaked out between her own tears.

B’Elanna quietly walked over gazing at Shannon, she touched Chakotay’s shoulder, “she’s beautiful. I’m so happy for you both.” She then noticed Kathryn fighting a yawn and realized how late it was.

It was after midnight, almost two in the morning.

“How about,” she suggested, “we let Kathryn and Shannon rest? We’ll all be back in the morning.”

“Great idea!” Phoebe said. “I’m tired.”

“Your tired?” Kathryn said. “You have no idea.”

“Let’s go,” Gretchen agreed. “We’ll let you sleep, you’re going to need it.” She kissed both Kathryn and Shannon’s forehead and pulled Phoebe out with her.

“I’ll be right there,” Chakotay said and Sekaya nodded standing with B’Elanna. “Where do I put her?”

“The bassinet is right here,” Kathryn said softly. “But, it won’t be long before she’s hungry again.” Chakotay nodded and slowly stood up, he gently placed Shannon in the special bassinet that kept her warm. “Go get some sleep. I’ll see you in the morning.”

He nodded, “okay,” and kissed her again. “I love you so much, my Kathryn.”

She responded holding his face, “I love you too.” He pulled away and with a small wave, they walked out.

The next day before everyone showed up to visit Kathryn and Shannon, Chakotay came earlier to give her the bracelet he’d bought her in St. John. She was thrilled and touched with the gift. He put it on for her since she was also nursing Shannon at the time.

He sat admiring them when she said she hadn’t gotten him anything for being a first time father as well.

“You just gifted me with the,” he said softly, “greatest part of life I’ve always wanted. I don’t need anything else from you.”

She was silent for a moment, then smiled, “well, I know there’s one or two more things.”

“What’s that?”

“Some more amazing,” she replied, “sex to have more kids,” and he laughed, she did as well. 

After a moment he said, “well, let’s just let Shannon have her time for at least a year.”

“Okay,” she said and he leaned over kissing her. 

Shortly later Gretchen and Phoebe showed up.

By the time Kathryn came home with Shannon a day later, there was a small celebration planned before everyone returned home themselves. She at the moment was still nursing Shannon for the first few months before weaning her over to a formula and a bottle.

Chakotay let her rest as much as possible, letting Phoebe and Sekaya plan the party. It’d only be those who were right there for the birth. He also didn’t want his wife and child to feel overwhelmed so soon. Another party would be held once they returned to San Francisco in a few months for everyone else.

The party took place by the weekend, as Kathryn was happy to have her figure back, although she was on a diet now to lose some of the weight gained over the months.

Everyone enjoyed a lunch with some lasagna or antipasto salad, some garlic bread with champagne, wine and a cake for dessert. The Paris’ were leaving the next day and Gretchen and Phoebe a day after that. Sekaya was staying another week since she came the furthest.

The next month, after everyone had left, Chakotay was in the kitchen making lunch for them and talking to Tom on the vid-comm at the same time. Kathryn was upstairs feeding Shannon, it was quiet.

“Shannon’s sleeping good?” Tom asked him.

“Oh yeah,” he said. “She’s a good baby, maybe wakes us up once or twice at night, she hardly cries.”

“That’s good,” he said. “Miral cried, but –”

Chakotay suddenly went still, he looked around the kitchen, it was just him, but he didn’t feel alone. “Wait, Tom –”

“ – What’s wrong?”

He shrugged, “I don’t know. Let me call you back,” Tom nodded and the call disconnected. He then walked over to a drawer nearby and pulled out a tricorder. He wanted to go check on Kathryn and the baby, so he went upstairs and walked into their bedroom. She was still nursing Shannon sitting in the rocking chair.

She looked over at him, “what’s wrong?”

He shrugged, “I don’t know, but we’re not alone.”

She sighed, “I’m almost finished. Let me put her down in a moment.” He opened the tricorder beginning to scan the area while waiting. “Anything?”

“Yeah, but,” he replied, “whatever it is, it’s cloaked.”

Kathryn nodded, she finally finished and closed her bra and blouse and wiped Shannon’s mouth. She kissed her forehead and stood up and placed her in the bassinet pulling a small blanket over her. 

She sighed, “let’s go see,” and in a nearby dresser drawer, she pulled out a small phaser and they headed downstairs.

=/\=

Once downstairs, they followed the signal to the living room. Chakotay looked towards the spot over near the fireplace. Kathryn stood behind him, “please show yourself, we know you’re here. Please, we have a newborn upstairs.”

A couple of minutes passed, “we don’t want to use the phaser,” Kathryn said. Then a moment later, the subject cloaked began to shift into existence. Chakotay’s eyes widened in shock at the person before them. “What? Who –”

“ – Gagen?” he asked shocked, seeing the Voth scientist before them. Kathryn was speechless, “Kathryn, get the commbages!”

“Getting them,” she said, forcing herself to move. She ran over to a desk in the corner and pulled them out of a drawer. “Here!” she tossed one to him and they put them on. “This is Gagen?”

Chakotay nodded, “from the Voth.”

Gagen now realized he was hearing them, he stepped closer to them. “Please, don’t –”

“ – What are you doing here?” Chakotay asked shocked. “Or how?”

“I had to see Earth,” Gagen replied. “I’m sorry to have startled you, but you’re the only ones I knew here.”

Kathryn shook her head, “but we last saw you in the Delta Quadrant almost eight years ago. How did you come this far?”

“That’s the hard part,” he said. “You see, when your ship left the city ship, I was put to work in metallurgical studies.” He sighed, “well, it was hardly fulfilling and I had kept a record of what your warp signature was. So, after a year or so, I was able to gain access to a small research ship and I slowly stocked it with supplies.

“I found a moon,” he continued, “that had some ore in it and in the same direction you went. So, with permission, I was allowed to go check it out. Another ship went with me, so after the excavation, I made up an excuse to stay there, while the other ship left. Of course I had to wait until they were long gone, but by then I had triangulated your farthest location, cloaked and left to catch up to you.”

“You got through,” Kathryn asked shocked, “Borg space?”

He nodded, “yes, but I noticed a Voth security ship was looking for me and I had to hide for some time in a nebula and I found another moon that shielded my signature.”

Chakotay thought, “but, it took us another three years to get home. And, it’s been almost another three, how long did you hide for?”

“I hid for a while,” he replied. “Once the security ship left, I then left again trying to track you. It wasn’t easy, but I found your signal in the Lentarus Sector.”

Chakotay was confused, “Lentarus? Where’s that? Remember we were lost, so we didn’t have any current information where we were.”

Gagen was quiet for a moment, then said, “well, what directed me was two of your warp signatures for a few light years in that sector. Then one of the signatures exploded leaving just yours again.”

Kathryn then understood, “after the Equinox,” she looked at Chakotay. He nodded, “is Voth Security still looking for you?”

“I don’t think so,” Gagen replied.

“So how did you,” she asked, “track us all the way? We went through a Borg hub and we destroyed it on the way.”

“That was difficult,” he said. “I found the remains of the hub and it took time to find where you went. But, I picked up a trace of your signature and followed, but since the conduit was gone, I just followed a straight line to here.”

“How long have you been here?” Chakotay asked.

Gagen thought for a moment, “I think one month of your Earth time. I stayed cloaked in my ship behind your moon until I was able to find you here.”

“We have to call,” Kathryn said, “Starfleet Security. Please understand, if Voth Security is still looking for you, we have to have you in a secure place.”

“They won’t hurt you but,” Chakotay agreed, “they’ll have a lot of questions, it’ll be someplace safe.”

“If you think that’s wise,” Gagen said. “But, when can I see –?”

“ – As soon as it’s safe,” Kathryn said, she then left to go into the kitchen where the comm unit was.

Chakotay smiled, “well, it’s nice to see you again. Although a surprise.”

Gagen nodded, “I know. But, I see that you and your captain have become mates?”

“Yes,” Chakotay replied. “Almost a year ago,” that’s when he realized their first wedding anniversary was close. “And, we’re parents to a newborn daughter.”

“Let me offer,” he said, “my – happiness for you and your little family.”

“Thanks,” he said. “We’re pretty happy ourselves.”

Kathryn walked back into the room, “okay, they’ll be here in a few minutes.” She sighed, “Gagen?” He nodded, “when security gets here, go with them. They’ll make sure you’ll be safe, comfortable and shielded. Also, where’s your ship now?”

“It’s cloaked just in orbit,” he replied.

“We’re going to need that frequency,” she said. “We’re going to hide that too.” He nodded, he handed Chakotay the small device. The door chime rang, “they’re here.” She walked out to answer the door.

“We’ll be behind you,” Chakotay assured him, as Kathryn walked back in with four security officers. “Go with them Gagen, please.”

“I’ll see you soon,” he said, as he walked over to them.

“It’ll be okay,” Chakotay told him, as they left with him to a secure car outside. Once the door was closed, he looked at her, “I guess we’re going back early.”

She nodded, “I know,” then sighed, “this is unbelievable!”

He walked over to her, “I know. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” she said, looking up at him. “But, I was a little nervous at first, just because Shannon’s upstairs.”

“So,” he said, wrapping his arms around her. “We leave tomorrow morning?”

“Looks that way,” she said and they held each other tightly over this new development.

\- To Be Continued -


End file.
